


Face to Face

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Series: Three Parts of a Whole [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Castlevania to fill out cast, F/M, Incest in background, M/M, Multi, Murder, Negotiated Non-Con chapter 13, Only bad guys die, Personal Head cannon for D's background, canon level violence, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: A twist of fate, or perhaps an act of compassion, has the vampire Noble Meier Link and his human love, Charlotte Elbourne, whisked off to a new life where they will be free to love each other without fear or persecution. Yet family is not so easily denied, and Alan Elbourne wants to know the fate of his sister, unsatisfied with the story he was told. Falling in with the Royal Heart family, a group of con artists, thieves, and murderers, he hunts for Charlotte, determined to bring her home one way or another. Standing between the lovers and the crooks is the enigmatic Vampire Hunter known only as D, but it is not only bodies but hearts on the line when they all come face to face.
Relationships: Alan Elbourne/OFC, Vampire Hunter D/Charlotte Elbourne/Meier Link
Series: Three Parts of a Whole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Minions' writings, The Quantum Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/gifts), [nonbinaryfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryfairy/gifts), [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts).



> This is a story 20 years in the making, and it is one version of the story I started back after watching “Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust”. I still have the other version in a notebook to finish one day. A few things here:
> 
> Castlevania characters were used to “fill out the cast”. The Carmilla talked about in this story is the one from Vampire Hunter D.
> 
> “Dunpeal” was a mistranslation for what D is. In the novels, he’s referred to as a dhampir and that is what I am going to use here.
> 
> Meier Link’s name. Again, another mistranslation as in “Demon Deathchase” the third Vampire Hunter D novel that the plot of Bloodlust was based off of, he was Mayerling. I have offered up a reasonable explanation for the name change.
> 
> They’re vampires so there’s going to be some blood drinking. There is also going to be some vampire biochemistry explained that is pretty much made up by me so if it doesn’t make any sense, that’s why.
> 
> The novels referenced in this are “Dark Road”, “Pale Fallen Angel”, and “Twin-Shadowed Knight”. No real spoilers for the overall plot of those novels, but if you read them, that’s where certain details came from. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to three people: Wargoddess for “Instincts”, the first ever D/Meier Link story I ever read that remains my favorite to this day. NonbinaryFairy for the idea of vampire biochemistry and venom glands. Icka M Chif for the interesting discussion in the safe and proper way for a vampire to bite someone without killing them accidentally.

"I'm taking her back. Back to her family who loved her."

Absolute fury filled Meier Link, washing away the slowly fading beat of Charlotte's heart and the grief that wanted to crush him in the face of such a loss. He gently placed Charlotte on the cold marble floor before whirling, launching himself at the vampire hunter known as D, determined to make the dhampir feel the pain and grief Meier Link felt gripping his heart. His cape shifted into a pair of lethal bat-like wings, and he swung the razor sharp edge at D. How  _ dare _ this half-breed upstart decide that Charlotte's family loved her more than he!

Only, the dhampir wasn't there when his wing came down. Meier Link whirled around the second his feet touched the ground, trying to locate the source of his fury when he spotted D kneeling next to Charlotte. On Charlotte's other side was the female hunter who had been such an annoyance during this whole trip. The pale haired Noble barely noticed the sorrow and resignation on the woman's face as she stared down at his love, already lunging for them both.

"Get away from her!"

He wasn't aware of the words bursting from his mouth as he lunged at them, trying to drive them off without harming Charlotte further. He couldn't bear the thought of accidentally hurting her, no matter what her condition currently was.

Before he could get close, D whirled around, rising to his full height, and he lashed out with his left hand. Sliding past Meier Link’s attack with a strange ease he had not demonstrated before, those long fingers curled around the Noble's face, and Meier Link froze in surprise at the gentle touch so similar to a lover's caress. It seemed to soothe him as an almost drowsy haze drifted over his mind, easing his fury and loss of his loved one.

_ No! _ How  _ dare _ this dhampir try to take his grief and rage, the last gift from Charlotte. He was Baron Mayerling, Overseer of the Western Frontier Sector, and a Greater Noble! He  _ refused _ to allow this half-blood hunter to claim  _ anything _ that his lady love had given him, even in her death. Shaking his head, Meier Link forced that tranquil feeling away only to blink in confusion. It actually took a few minutes for his mind to understand exactly what he was seeing as it was completely different from what his surroundings had been before that strange touch. He was in his coffin, and from the feeling of movement, he was traveling somewhere.

Where was Castle Chaythe? Had Carmilla's betrayal been some horrible nightmare brought about by his injuries and being chased by determined hunters? Carefully, he opened the lid of his coffin and sat up, looking around. Lying on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows in one corner of his coach was Charlotte. She was still incredibly pale and drawn, and there was an IV running from a bag hanging above her to her arm, but now that he was listening, he could hear her heart beating. Steady and slow, each thump announced her continued existence.

Somehow, Meier Link managed to stumble over to her, nearly falling when his foot got caught on the lip of his coffin, and he collapsed to his knees next to her. His hands shook with fear that he was hallucinating again, and the second he touched her, she would vanish forever. Still, he knew he had to risk it if only for his own peace of mind. When his fingers touched warm skin, he collapsed at the feel of the steady pulse beneath his fingers that matched the one in his ears.

"Charlotte." 

Meier Link breathed her name like a prayer before he lowered his head and wept in sheer relief. She was alive! The hunters hadn't taken her back to her father or her thug of a brother, but that still left several unanswered questions that crashed down on him now that his mind was not clouded with grief. Why were they in his coach? Who had tended to Charlotte? How had he gotten into his coffin with no memory of the time between facing off against the hunters and now? Where were they going? The need to answer those questions pressed harder against him than the desire to remain at Charlotte's side. Even if only to ensure she was safe while she recovered from Carmilla's attack.

Rising to his feet, the pale haired Noble moved over to where the information panel was and activated the external sensors. The cameras showed the coach was traveling through a heavily forested mountain range that Meier Link was unfamiliar with, the trees growing so thick and tall as to cast the ground beneath them in a constant twilight. It was the sort of area a Noble would certainly enjoy if only for the overall Gothic feel that was the lingering aesthetic Nobles preferred when arranging for their homes. 

Unfortunately, there was not a single landmark to inform Meier Link of their location, much to his frustration The data that the cyberhorses were running much faster and harder than their projected speed for hours now had a chill running down his spine. At that sort of speed there was no telling where in the Frontier they were. He tried to call up the mapping function only to discover it was offline and had been since they left Castle Chaythe. Not even turning the device off completely and restarting it could get the onboard computer to connect to the ancient ring of satellites that ensured the Nobility could find their way no matter where they were or heading.

If this was some sort of trap, Meier Link was well and truly caught. Whomever this was had tended to Charlotte's injuries and blood loss before spiriting them both off to only they knew where. Was Charlotte's health a peace offering or blackmail to hold over his head to ensure his continued good behavior and compliance with whatever their captor wished of him? If it was the latter, then his captors would discover they had attempted to cage a panther and would pay dearly for such an insult towards his love.

The screen suddenly beeped before it and the control panel went dark, and Meier Link softly snarled as he tried desperately to restart the system. Never before had it failed him, not even when his coach had been nearly destroyed years before he had met Charlotte. Yet no matter what he did, the screen remained stubbornly black. His fear for Charlotte grew with each passing second. He had nearly lost her once, and he would die before he let her be taken from him again. Transforming his left hand into the deadly armored claw his family was known for, Meier Link wrapped his cape around him and settled between Charlotte and the door, prepared to fight to a permanent death to keep his lady love safe.

For the next few hours, Meier Link was a statue, not even blinking, as the coach raced to whatever destination was ahead of them. He managed to banish the fanciful speculations of various scenarios that awaited them with the ease of a predator awaiting its chance at freedom. Meier Link had grown so used to the speed the coach was traveling at that it took him a few minutes to realize they were slowing down. Apparently they had reached their destination. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be soon.

The coach stopped, and Meier Link blinked for the first time since assuming his defensive position in front of his helpless love. Outside, he could hear multiple feet approaching before the door silently swung open. He cursed himself for a fool for not checking to see if the door was locked, but the damage was done.

"Lady Charlotte was attacked by Carmilla. See that she is taken to Medical and her injuries are seen to."

The voice of the dhampir hunter reached Meier Link a few seconds before a pair of large human men entered the coach, bearing a stretcher between them. It wasn't the caduceus each wore on the breast of their white jackets that marked them as healers that kept Meier Link from attacking them nor was it D's voice.

It was the crest on their shoulder. A heater shaped shield divided vertically with alternating horizontal bars of four orange and three red on the sinister while a field of blue on the dexter held a white crescent over a six pointed gold star. The Heraldry of the House of Drăculești, the Sacred Ancestor's House, and no one, vampire or human, would  _ dare _ to use that crest for their own purpose, such was the respect and fear for the greatest of Nobles.

Without thinking about his actions, Meier Link moved aside for the healers, allowing them unfettered access to Charlotte even while his mind whirled with new questions. Wherever they were, it was obviously one of the Sacred Ancestor's properties, but  _ why _ were they brought here? And why were the servants of the Sacred Ancestor listening to a vampire hunter that was a dhampir at that? How did this dhampire even  _ know _ about this castle in the first place? Surely if any vampire was keeping this place for the Sacred Ancestor, they certainly wouldn't tolerate a dhampir and a hunter giving them orders as if he was master of the castle.

More voices pulled Meier Link out of his thoughts, and he left the coach, following the medics who were carefully carrying Charlotte on their stretcher. D was speaking to a couple of rough looking men as they stood near the five black cyberhorses still hitched to his coach, and Meier Link blinked again as he realized the fifth horse belonged to the hunter. Meier Link glanced after the healers, but his unwavering faith in the heraldry they carried had him drifting towards D, hoping for some answers. Despite everything, the Sacred Ancestor always treated guests with respect until they proved honorless.

"Have Specialist Hector check over all five of them," D stated, pulling saddlebags off of the lead cyberhorse to sling over his shoulder. "These four have had very little rest, and mine was purchased from an engineer named Poke in Garucia. All of them have been pushed hard after we left Castle Chaythe."

"Yes, sire. They will get the best care, and the exterior of the coach will be fixed and polished as well," rumbled one of the men while the other took the bridle of the lead cyberhorse, clicking his tongue to get them to follow him.

D inclined his head. "I will send one of the footmen to collect any luggage after the baron has been settled in his rooms," he stated before turning, and he inclined his head towards Meier Link in an acknowledgment of his presence. "Follow me."

For the first time, Meier Link turned to see the castle in question only to freeze in awe and more than a little fear at the sight of the grand structure that seemed to reach to the sky. It seemed to be composed of spires that were attached to the central structure with walkways and buttresses, and Meier Link knew there was a great deal more to the castle that he could not see. There was no mistaking this structure for anything than what it was.

Castle Dracul, the home of the Sacred Ancestor and the seat of his power. 

No one knew where it had vanished to or even  _ when _ in time it had moved when the humans had rebelled against the vampires who had ruled them for centuries. Yet, here he was, standing before the unique structure that no one could possibly duplicate in their wildest dreams.

A strong grip on his arm pulled Meier Link forward, and he stumbled a few steps before he snapped out of his stupor. Shaking his head slightly, he pulled himself upright and the grip on his arm vanished as D stepped ahead of him, placing Meier Link in the subordinate position. That rankled but common sense kept his mouth shut as there was more going on here than he realized. Until he had more answers, Meier Link was going to watch and plan to keep Charlotte safe.

Sweeping steps led to giant double doors that stood open, and framed between them was a human. Dark of skin and bald, he had twin scars running horizontally from his right eye to vanish behind his head, and he wore the armor of the Sacred Ancestor's Forgemaster over a long dark robe that reached his ankles. His hands were tucked behind his back and his face was emotionless, but there was something in those dark eyes that burned as they stared down at the approaching D. Something that Meier Link could not identify, and that worried him. Never before had any human been so unreadable which could cause trouble should things turn hostile for either himself or Charlotte.

"You and your... guest are requested in the Grand Hall," the human announced, his deep voice holding a note that this was more of an order than a request, and Meier Link felt a chill of dread slide down his spine. " _ He _ has questions about your latest assignment."

"Of course, General Isaac," D stated, politely inclining his head to the man before moving past him. Meier Link followed, feeling those dark eyes fixed on his back until the deep boom of those massive doors closing echoed through the air.

A long red carpet stretched before them, leading to another set of double doors while armored soldiers stood on each side. Torches flickered in wall sconces, casting an eerie glow while making shadows dance around them, and Meier Link had to admit that it was a rather ingenious design while trying to ignore the creeping feeling of eyes staring at his back. The dancing shadows would hide any murder holes or spies while the whole atmosphere was one of intimidation and power, adding that much more weight to whomever was waiting for them on the other side of those doors. 

The doors before them swung open to reveal a cavernous room with stairs curling up both sides to lead to a railed landing that looked out over the room. Above the landing, Meier Link could just make out more stairs leading up into the darkness, before his attention was taken by D stopping between the staircases and kneeling, his head bowed and his hat in his hand. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Meier Link also knelt for the first time in his life and bowed his head.

There was no sound before a  _ presence _ filled the room, and Meier Link was glad he was kneeling as he would have dropped to the floor from the sheer force pressing on him. Never before had he experienced anything like that, but he was now certain that they had somehow been delivered to the Sacred Ancestor himself. Yet, the dhampire's connection to the Greatest Noble was still unclear, and the one possibility was just too ridiculous to consider.

"Yakov Mordecai Tepes Dracula," intoned a deep voice above them, and only through centuries of dealing with various other Nobles kept Meier Link's head bowed instead of looking around to find this person. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Father."

Unable to help it, Meier Link whipped his head over to stare at D in sheer disbelief. How could this dhampir be related to the Sacred Ancestor? It wasn't  _ possible! _

"May I present Baron Mayerling, Overseer of the Western Frontier Sector," D continued, gesturing to Meier Link with a bare hand even as his focus was on the shadows above them. Where the Sacred Ancestor stood on the landing, staring down at them, and Meier Link did not dare to look up. To look upon the Sacred Ancestor without permission was to invite one's permanent death, and no vampire would ever be that rude to one as powerful and respected as the Sacred Ancestor. "He and his lover, Lady Charlotte Elbourne, assisted in the permanent destruction of Carmilla. Unfortunately the lady was grievously injured."

The tiniest of flinches coursed through Meier Link at that less than truthful story. If he had not believed Carmilla's lies about safety and assistance to the City of Night, then she would not have gained the power from Charlotte's blood to break the seal on her coffin. Therefore, it was his fault for not only giving her the opportunity to rise in the first place but also putting Charlotte's life at risk.

"You do not agree with my son's assessment?"

_ That _ statement earned the Sacred Ancestor a hard and quite visible flinch, mostly from the blatant acknowledgement that the dhampire hunter was in fact the Sacred Ancestor's son. However, the Sacred Ancestor had asked a question, and Meier Link was honor bound to answer. If only to keep the powerful vampire's anger at a minimum.

"If I had not been taken in by Carmilla's false promises of safety and assistance to reach the City of Night, then she would not have used Lady Charlotte's blood to break your seal on her prison, Sire," Meier Link admitted, bowing his head and staring at the red rug he knelt on. It was the same color as fresh blood, and he wondered if there were any stains from those that displeased the Sacred Ancestor that still lingered in the vermillion threads. Would his own join them for his honesty?

"Carmilla has always been silver tongued and knew which of her victims was vulnerable enough to sway them to her side," remarked the Sacred Ancestor, and a touch of tension slid out of Meier Link's shoulders. Perhaps this might not be as bad as he expected? Much better to be thought of as a gullible fool than someone who willingly moved against the Sacred Ancestor. "Yakov, bring your friend. We'll continue this discussion in my study."

The presence vanished, and Meier Link felt like he could breathe again. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to find D standing there, his face as unreadable as ever. Rising to his feet, Meier Link found himself staring at D, still trying to figure out  _ why _ the son of the Vampire King would hunt vampires for the humans even as he automatically fell into place at D's shoulder.

Their feet were silent as they climbed the stairs, and Meier Link was trying very hard not to gawk at his surroundings. It was difficult as none of the Mayerling family had actually been invited to Castle Dracul, and there were only the usual stories and rumors that circulated from those that were lucky enough to visit the Sacred Ancestor before his castle vanished. That had also been a time when the vague rumors began about the Sacred Ancestor simply disappearing or allowing himself to be destroyed by the humans. Meier Link was rather glad to see that neither of those stories had a basis in reality.

"Why do you let the humans butcher your name anyway?" rasped a strange voice, snapping Meier Link out of his thoughts, and he looked around for the one taking. Other than the occasional suit of armor on display, only the dhampir was there. Yet that gruff almost ugly voice most certainly did not belong to D.

There was an almost mocking laugh that Meier Link traced to D's left hand, the same one that had covered his face before his strange loss of time, and he blinked red eyes at the sight of a tiny, wrinkled face in the hunter's palm. Where had  _ that _ come from? He was just about to ask that very question when the face opened its mouth to speak again. "Cause I gotta admit. I've never known one of you Noble bastards to tolerate such a blatant insult from humans."

"It was a little girl of about three I think," the vampire stated with a shrug of his shoulder. It had been a very long time since he had thought about the reason behind why his name changed even if it was never an official change. "Meier Link was as close as she could get to saying Mayerling, and as she was only a child, there was no harm in letting her continue to call me such. Unfortunately, the other humans soon started referring to me as ‘Meier Link’, and I could not punish them for something a little girl started."

"You're just a big old softy aren't ya?" chuckled the strange face, and Meier Link was sure that those strange eyes were twinkling. An odd thought considering they were simply black holes in the hunter’s skin. "Just like the boss here. After all, why else would he tell me to  _ URK! _ "

The voice was cut off as D clenched his hand, apparently not wanting the strange face to tell anything more, but that just brought up more questions for Meier Link. What had D told the strange face to do? What  _ was _ the strange face? How did it help D? It seemed for every question that was answered, five more arose to take its place. At this rate, Meier Link did not believe he was ever going to get his curiosity satisfied.

D briefly stopped before a plain wooden door and seemed to be bracing himself for whatever awaited them in the room, and Meier Link felt some sympathy as he remembered being called before his own father many times for some infraction or discussion about some wrong that had happened. Of course, one serious difference was that his father wasn't the Sacred Ancestor, so Meier Link did not blame D for wanting to take a few minutes before he opened that particular door.

The room beyond was large yet comfortable with a fire in the fireplace and full bookshelves lining the walls. Two oversized armchairs faced each other before the fire, and for the first time in his life, Meier Link looked upon the face of the Sacred Ancestor and immediately knew that no one else could be D's father. Long, dark hair fell around a sharply angled face as a mustache and goatee accented those features while also making the Sacred Ancestor even more intimidating even if his sheer size was not taken into consideration. His clothes were as fine as any Noble's, and there was an aura of power that just radiated from him as he sat there, fingers steepled as ruby eyes glittered in the firelight. The only jewelry he wore was a simple gold band on his left ring finger, and a large pendant that seemed to be the twin of the one that hung around D’s neck but red instead of blue.

Removing his large sword from his back, D leaned it against the empty chair before he settled in it, and Meier Link hesitantly stood next to D's chair like an attendant, unsure what else he should be doing in this room. There wasn't a chair for him, but his presence had been requested and it would have been quite rude to refuse his unexpected host an audience.

Meier Link only hoped that whatever happened, he and Charlotte both would be able to survive the decision of the Sacred Ancestor together. To lose Charlotte now would kill him as surely as a wooden stake through his heart. There was no way he would be able to continue existing in a world without her, not after everything they had been through to stay together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and his father talk.

D sat in the armchair across from his father, outwardly appearing calm and unruffled in his black armor. However, he was highly nervous to anyone who knew him which meant Dracula, his father and king, was quite aware of his mental state. D had broken his father's decree on allowing anyone to either follow him to Castle Dracul or D himself bringing them here. Even though he had ensured that there was no way Charlotte or Meier Link could find out where in the world they were at the moment, D had still brought strangers into Dracula's seat of power.

Dracula had plenty of people, human and vampire, who would love nothing more than to destroy him and ransack his castle for technology and riches, another reason his father had withdrawn from the world. However, that did not mean that he did not have any influence in dealing with the more corrupt of his subjects which was where D came in. As the Crown Prince, D was the judge, jury, and executioner of those that Dracula himself deemed unfit to continue their existence. When D had agreed to be his father's agent in the Frontier, Dracula had given him a list of Noble names that he should eliminate when the opportunity presented itself. The rest of the vampires D had taken out had been at his discretion and had earned him the reputation of a dedicated vampire hunter. In the centuries that D had been patrolling the Frontier and enforcing Dracula's will, he had obeyed two simple rules - never tell anyone who his father was, and never bring anyone to Castle Dracul, and as a loyal son, he had obeyed them.

Until he found himself chasing a vampire willing to walk into the sun to save the human woman he loved, and the human woman who knew full well what her vampiric lover was capable of and didn't turn from him.

"Give me one good reason to not throw you in the dungeon or give you to Hector as a personal slave for the next century." Dracula's voice was calm and reasonable, but D flinched the tiniest bit at the faint growl of anger he could hear in his father's words. At least his father was willing to listen to why D had disobeyed him and give it serious consideration, or D would have been threatened with Isaac who was fanatically loyal to Dracula and thus would see this breach of the rules as near treason.

"Charlotte Elbourne knew exactly what Mayerling is capable of yet begged me to let her stay with him out of love," D began, folding his hands in his lap to hide their faint trembling. He only hoped his words would be able to sway his father into accepting the couple without the need of D bringing his own mother into the conversation. That could always be tricky when Dracula was feeling irritable. "Later, when Kyle and Borgoff Marcus pulled Charlotte out of his coach while the sun was still in the sky, Mayerling willingly walked into the sun, trying to rescue her despite the horrific burns that he was receiving. Also, during their entire time together, the only fangs to pierce her skin were those that belonged to Carmilla."

While he might not have been witness to the confrontation on the bridge, D had experienced what had happened through Mayerling's eyes by using the demonic symbiote in his left hand. He had done that when he had stopped Mayerling from attacking him after D had worked on saving Charlotte's life. That brief connection had also let him know if Charlotte had willingly or unwillingly donated any blood to help heal Mayerling, and while it had been offered, Mayerling had refused. That had been the real reason D had been willing to risk his father's wrath to bring them both to Castle Dracul and safety to live out the rest of their lives together.

There was so much ugliness in the world these days; humans constantly fighting nature, monsters, vampires, and each other while many vampires were simply trying to find safe places for themselves to live out the remainder of their days. Those that were vampire victims were ostracized by their friends and family if not outright killed before they could turn themselves. It truthfully was getting harder and harder for D to resist sliding into that cold abyss where he didn’t care about anyone or anything. Then, he would meet someone like Poke, the old man that he had saved as a child and wanted to return a bit of that kindness in his own gruff way, or even Mayerling and Charlotte who loved each other despite the odds stacked against them and knowing other humans would turn against them when they found out. In them, D found a bit of warmth in the Frontier again, giving him the strength to resist that abyss for just a bit longer.

Dracula hummed and his eyes briefly flickered to Mayerling before returning to D. "And your claim that they were instrumental in helping you destroy Carmilla?"

"Carmilla was focused on Mayerling and Charlotte, convincing them that she only had their best interests in mind thus allowing me to slip farther into Castle Chaynth with very little trouble," D stated with a slight gesture of his hand. "Also, after I managed to destroy Carmilla's spirit, Mayerling destroyed her physical body in protection of Charlotte."

Another thoughtful hum from his father before ruby eyes switched to focus on Mayerling. "Why were you courting an alliance with Carmilla, Baron Mayerling?"

"My lady and I sought shelter against those that would hunt and persecute us for being in love, my liege," stated Mayerling, and D didn't look at the Noble as he focused entirely on his father. He couldn’t afford to weaken Mayerling’s position with Dracula at the moment nor seem as if it was trying to divert his father’s attention from the other Noble. "She wrote me a letter, promising safe passage to the City of Night where we would be free to love each other. It sounded plausible, and perhaps it was foolish of me to hope it was a true offer instead of a betrayal. I had heard all the rumors about Carmilla, but for some reason, I did not wish to believe them when it would have seen my love and I safe."

"The City of Night is no more," Dracula stated, his voice held a touch of kindness in it even as D noticed his father's eyes softened slightly. D relaxed a bit more at that sign, and he knew while he would be punished, Mayerling and Charlotte would not be turned out or harmed. "There was a plague that broke out on it a few centuries before the humans rebelled that defied all attempts at stemming it. Out of desperation to save those on Earth from a slow and lingering death, the remaining few decided to steer the station away from its steady orbit and into the sun, sacrificing themselves to ensure the plague never reached the population here."

"I had not known, my liege," Mayerling said, and D could hear the grief in his voice. Grief for those long dead people or grief for what was no longer available for him and his human love, D couldn't say. "I had heard nothing about the City of Night's troubles and believed that the station was waiting for us. Carmilla offered a ship to get us there and nothing more. Claimed she had done it out of respect for our love that she envied."

A hoarse cackle came from the demonic symbiote in D's left hand, and even D felt like joining in. Carmilla had  _ never _ seen humans as anything other than cattle at best, uncaring how many she slaughtered over the slightest offense. Not even being sealed away in her castle would have changed her opinion of humans, and to think she would help a human and a vampire who were in love was ridiculous.

"You have something to add, Servant?" Dracula's voice was amused, but then he always found the symbiote amusing whenever it spoke up. Mostly because it was one of the very few beings who never watched what it said around the King of the Vampires.

"Carmilla was a self centered bitch who would have gleefully tore a human's throat out and bathed in their blood if she thought they looked at her funny," the symbiote stated before belching. "She tasted like shit too."

Dracula huffed a laugh and settled back in his chair, lacing his fingers across his stomach in a very relaxed position. "Carmilla was very good at convincing people to do things her way even as she enjoyed pitting her enemies against each other," he remarked, and D felt Mayerling relaxing next to him. "You were not the first to be manipulated by a master of the art, but thanks to your actions, you were definitely the last."

A long fingered hand rose and a sharp nail was pointed at D. "However, you still broke the rules and thus must be punished," Dracula stated, and D focused entirely on his father even as his spine stiffened both out of respect for his father and as if he was drawing himself up to attention. "For the next month, you will be confined to Castle Dracul, and the Servant shall slumber. The first week, you shall assist Hector with his duties, fetching, carrying, and doing whatever else he wishes of you. The next three, you shall be the personal attendant to Baron Mayerling and Lady Charlotte who will have recovered from their various injuries by the time you enter their company. You will be their servant and teacher, and should they misstep, it will be you that bears the brunt of their punishment."

"Yes, sire," D stated without hesitation, even as his mind went over the punishment. He was being kept in the castle for a month which would give him time to recover from everything that had happened, including his latest bout of sunlight syndrome which he had not fully recovered from despite his recent actions. Helping Hector would allow him to tend to the cyberhorses that he had pushed to their limit to get here, and the time spent with Mayerling and Charlotte would let him teach them about general life at the castle while also helping them figure out their own duties when it came to day to day tasks. As for putting the symbiote in his hand to sleep for the month, the time would give it a chance to rest and recover from everything as well. Considering how often it saved D's life, he tried to let it rest when he could.

The fact that he would be free of its crude comments and sometimes troublesome statements was simply a bonus.

"What of the job you took for the Elbourne family?" inquired Dracula, drawing D out of his thoughts. "You were unable to return the lady to her family after all."

"Leila Marcus, the last survivor of the Marcus Hunting Clan, took Lady Charlotte's ring back to her family to collect the reward, giving her more than enough money to settle somewhere with a new life," D explained with a slight shrug. "She explained that she barely managed to get away as the castle came down around her which was why she didn't have a body to return to them." The Servant had helped cement that story in Leila's thoughts with her permission before he had returned her to the armored carrier and programmed the driving computer to head back to the family in question as he loaded his own charges in the coach and drove off with his cyberhorse leading the team.

Dracula inclined his head, understanding what he wasn't saying before a stern look crossed his father's face. "Should any trouble come from housing Baron Mayerling and Lady Charlotte, you will be responsible for dealing with it."

"Yes, sire." Princess Chō would find out any trouble before it arrived and inform him because her information network was second to none. She was undoubtedly already aware of his punishment as well as if any trouble were to show up from adding Charlotte and Mayerling to the household.

"Mayerling, a servant is waiting outside to take you to Medical for your own healing as well as to rejoin your lady," Dracula stated in an obvious dismissal, and D remained seated after catching the look in his father's eyes. Mayerling murmured his acceptance of the command and dismissal before walking from the room, leaving father and son alone. D remained silent, realizing his father still had things to say to him that he did not wish to aire in front of someone who was now a guest.

"Give me the  _ real _ reason you bought those two back, Yasha," sighed his father, relaxing back in his chair as he seemed to shift from the Sacred Ancestor to just a father, concerned and frustrated with his child. "And none of the excuses that you offered up earlier. I'm not about to throw them to the wolves after I've already accepted them into our household."

"They reminded me of you and Mother," D stated, a small smile curled his lips as he freely admitted his motives. "If Charlotte was a passing fancy for Mayerling, I sincerely doubt he would have deliberately walked into the sun to try and rescue her. Nor would he have faced down a vampire that was centuries older than he was for the sake of a human woman, no matter how lovely she is."

"Plus the boss has a hard on for both of them," announced the symbiote, and D softly growled at it as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Unfortunately, he couldn't simply close his hand and strangle that voice as it was part of the deal between them for a harmonious relationship. D could silence the Servant as he wished outside of the castle walls, but inside, the Servant was free to speak as it wished with no fear of repercussion from the dhampir. He was undoubtedly paying for his brief silencing of it in the hallway with these comments, but he didn’t want Mayerling to know that he had an interest in the Noble and his lady. "Not that I blame him. I mean have you seen the rack on her? A man could get lost in those soft globes."

Chuckling, Dracula leaned forward and took D's left hand in his, drawing a light finger over the face in D's palm. "Sleep and rest, Servant. You have earned it."

With a yawn, the wrinkled face sank into D's hand, leaving smooth skin behind, and D could feel a slight decrease in his senses as the symbiote slipped into a restful slumber. Even his eyesight deteriorated slightly as leftover damage from an old injury let itself be known. Various little aches surfaced, small souvenirs and reminders of jobs he had done in the past and enemies he had managed to survive despite their best attempts to kill him, mostly on his own but the symbiote had also helped greatly. He always ached when the symbiote withdrew its powers from his body, but he was used to it.

"Are there any lingering injuries you are hiding?" inquired his father, and D offered up a wry smile.

"Beyond the usual, Father?" he countered before trying to relax in the chair, but a twinge in his back had him straightening with a hiss. He reached back, attempting to rub out the flare of pain despite the fact he was wearing armor. "I had a brief bout of sunlight syndrome, and Carmilla threw some sort of energy attack at me in an attempt to kill me. There was also a psychological attack where she tried to lure me into lowering my guard by using an image of Mother, but she underestimated me with that trick."

"You will also report to Medical to see to your injuries, past and present," Dacula stated in a no nonsense voice, and D sighed, bowing his head at the order. Apparently he was going to be stuck in Medical until he was fully healed by his father's standards which was something he had been avoiding for the past several visits home. Normally the Servant was rather good at keeping D going even when he was two seconds from collapsing from various injuries, but with the demonic symbiote sleeping, it would be easier for the doctor to heal whatever was wrong with the dhampir. "Do not think that I am ignorant of how your body aches nor how you push yourself to continue as if you are not hindered by such injuries."

"I won't be able to fulfill the duties you have given to me if I am on bedrest, Father," D pointed out, hoping that he would be able to escape Medical sooner rather than later. He disliked being stuck on bedrest for any length of time when he had other duties to carry out, and there always seemed to be something he had to finish as the Crown Prince.

Dracula snorted and pointed a finger at D again. "Hector does not require that much of your help, and he cares about you enough that he will not ask anything if he knows you are recovering from injuries," his father stated before lowering his hand, and D had to admit his father was correct. Hector had always treated D with kindness and respect that was usually reserved for the animals he tended or Dracula himself. Of course Hector had watched D grow up as both Hector and Isaac had been modified through science and magic to extend their lifespans to that of a vampire's but without the weaknesses that came from being turned. Both of the human generals were like strange uncles to D, and he appreciated what they had done for him over the years.

"Also, the princess has a request," his father continued, and D tilted his head, curious. Princess  Chō was beautiful but distant and cold at times, and she had not interacted with him beyond bringing him information for various jobs in quite a while. He had a small crush on her when he was growing up, but they had proven to be incompatible. "She wishes for a child fathered by you. I have already told her that it is your decision, and if you did have a child with her, they would not be considered your heir unless the two of you entered a relationship."

"She is lovely, but we have nothing in common," admitted the dhampir, shaking his head. "I will give her request an honest consideration before giving her my answer. Should I agree, I would ask that you assist her as well as monitor her to ensure neither her nor her child is in danger during her pregnancy due to my own history and genetics."

If D decided to grant Princess  Chō 's request, he sincerely doubted he would go to her bed especially when his father had made artificial insemination into an art when trying to create D himself. His mother, Mina, had trouble trying to conceive and carry Dracula's child safely which was why D was an only child. Even with all of his father’s science, D had still been born with a defective spine, resulting in surgery that had replaced a section of it and had required further surgeries as he had grown up to prevent problems and stunted growth. Another reason he disliked being confined to a bed for any length of time.

Wanting to get away from that particular conversation, D folded his hands in his lap as he stared at his father. “There is an issue I wish to bring to you before I head for my check up,” he stated, his eyes meeting Dracula’s red gaze. “There is a rumor that someone is using the title of Sacred Ancestor and has been wandering around the Frontier.”

While he had not heard of one of Dracula’s agents wandering around the Frontier, there was always the possibility that someone was working on a special project for his father and was operating in his name. The flare of fury in his father’s eyes and the way the shadows darkened in response to the show of temper, however, put that thought to rest.

“How much information do you have about this individual?” growled Dracula, his eyes glowing with power, and D fought his instincts in that moment. This was his father who had never hurt him before and never raised his hand unless it was on the training field. Yet, the very instincts he had developed as a vampire hunter was screaming about the danger before him in the form of a Very Power Greater Vampire Noble, and he didn’t have a weapon in his hand.

“I heard the rumor right before the Elbourne job landed in my lap,” D explained, making sure to keep all gestures to a minimum. Better to not attract the wrong sort of attention. “That one took priority as per your orders, sire.”

“I will inform the princess of this development and see what falls out of her web,” growled Dracula, briefly closing his eyes to get a reign on his temper, and D forced himself to relax even as a long finger was leveled at him. “Your new priority will be this Sacred Ancestor. Hunt up any bit of information you can while  Chō does the same, and if you get the chance, you will bring this person before me for judgement on using my title and name for their own ambitions.”

“And the rest of the names on my list, sire?” inquired D as he mentally shuffled that into the standing orders he already had. It would be tricky and might mean that he missed a job or two, but with  Chō ’s help, he was sure he would find this person and bring them before his father.

“They shall remain a priority, but if you must miss one to grab this person, then that is agreeable,” Dracula announced, flicking his fingers, and the shadows receded as his temper was banked. He shook his head and gestured towards the door. “You have delayed long enough from your appointment. I will see you after your healing.”

D recognized a dismissal when he heard it, and he rose to his feet to politely bow to his father before leaving the room with his sword in hand. Outside in the hallway, he sighed in relief as he leaned against the wall, taking a few minutes to calm down. Dracula’s temper was legendary for its ferocity, and D truly hated being the unintentional focus of it, especially with the Servant sleeping and unable to help. Shaking his head, he pushed off the wall, slung his sword across his back, and started towards Medical.

It seemed that in no time at all, he was walking into the sterile and slightly chilled room that was Medical. The walls were a soft cream, much more pleasant on the eyes than the stark white the humans prefered for their hospitals, and there were beds lining one wall. Two of those beds were occupied by Charlotte and Mayering, both appearing asleep, and she was looking much better beyond the field medicine he had done at Castle Chaythe. Briefly, he wondered if Mayerling was sedated to allow his body to heal as the vampire hadn’t twitched when he entered the room, before he mentally shrugged and pushed that thought aside. 

“Ah, good! You’re here,” remarked a voice as a little old man bustled into the room from a side door. He had gray hair cut close to his head and wrinkles on his face, but he moved like a person in his second decade instead of one closer to his eighth. Originally, Dr. Liao Luoyang had come with Princess  Chō as part of her entourage, but he had quickly become the resident doctor of the castle, learning everything he could about medicine and healing. It had been his skill combined with Dracula’s knowledge that had led to the longevity treatment for humans known as the Methuselah Treatment, allowing not only him but Hector and Isaac to live as long as they had. D’s mother had died from a riding accident before the Treatment had been perfected or she would have been in the castle as well.

“Father has ordered me to submit to your tender mercies, Dr. Liao,” the dhampir stated, removing his armor to place it on an empty bed next to his sword, and he glanced at the doctor with a small, teasing smile. “Be gentle. I’m fragile.”

“Bah! You are no more fragile than the mountains outside the caste,” Dr. Liao huffed but there was an amused smile on his face as he lifted his hands, and a holographic keyboard appeared under his fingers. “Do not try to fool me, young one, or I shall ensure your bedpan comes from the freezer.”

“That’s still better than threatening to strap me down,” countered D, stripping off his underclothes before he carefully removed the blue pendant from around his neck, laying it on top of his things with gentle hands. While it didn’t truly need such delicate handling, it was the most important part of his gear created by his parents in the form of a Universal Override and Key, letting him get into any vampire’s manor no matter the defenses. “You know I don’t ask for bondage on the first date.”

Dr. Liao laughed and shook his head as D turned to stand before him wearing only his hair. “Ah, what a delight it is to speak with you again, my prince,” he remarked as his fingers started flying over the keys made of light, and D held still as a few lights played over his body. Dr. Liao’s jolly nature was quickly replaced by a dark frown at whatever the sensors were telling him, and he huffed, shaking his head. “You have multiple microfractures in all of your bones, nerve damage, strained muscles, older injuries including to your eyes and optic nerves which could lead to blindness in a few years, and the ultraviolet buildup in your body is almost to dangerous levels. It is a surprise you haven’t collapsed from sunlight syndrome already.”

“I did collapse about a week ago, during a chase,” confessed D even as he mentally winced at the damage. He had not realized that the injury done to his eyes had been that bad as they had healed with the help of the Servant. Yes his sight had deteriorated a bit, but he hadn’t attributed it to that injury.

Shaking his head, Dr. Liao pressed a few more keys, and a round glass tank emerged from the ceiling. D flinched at the sight of it, but he knew it was the most efficient way to heal the various injuries he apparently had as well as the lingering sunlight syndrome. “You’re going to be in the tank for at least three days,” announced the little doctor as the keyboard vanished, and he motioned the dhampre towards it. “Braid your hair and get comfortable. You’re not leaving until  _ I  _ am satisfied with your health.”

Grabbing a brush out of a cabinet of supplies, D brushed his thick, waist long hair before quickly braiding it and tying it off with a rubber band. It was almost amusing to know that the hair supplies that had ended up in Medical over the years when his spine had been fixed were still here and in the same spots. The braid thumped against his back when he tossed it over his shoulder, and he stepped into the tank when the front half swung open like a door. Dr. Liao muttered to himself in Cantonese as he moved around D, placing various patches on his skin. D shivered when a needle slipped into a vein in his arm, but he was quickly distracted when a breathing mask fit over his mouth and nose before Dr. Liao pushed the door shut. 

There was a faint click, and D looked down as the drain at the bottom of the tank was locked shut a heartbeat before clear liquid started pouring down the sides. It looked and felt like water, but D knew it was a powerful healing agent as well as a nutrient supplement to ensure that whomever was in the tank wouldn’t starve or dehydrate if they were in there for more than a day. His father had jokingly called it bacta after some movie he saw once, and D had spent every post-operation in the tank to ensure his body healed better than if he had simply been on bed rest. 

Closing his eyes, D relaxed as the liquid rose, enveloping him completely, and he did his best to relax. Already, he could feel the slight tingling that indicated the bacta was starting to work on his injuries, and he mentally settled himself for the duration. It was going to be a long stay in the tank, but he had endured longer ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan makes plans and Ten enters the scene.

Alan watched as the female hunter climbed back into her badly damaged armored vehicle and drove away, despair and fury churning in his gut. Leila Marcus, the last survivor of the Marcus Brothers, had brought him and John, his father, the ring his sister always wore that had been their mother's last gift to her as proof that Charlotte had died. Leila claimed that Castle Chaythe had been collapsing around her and that was all she managed to get as proof, leaving Charlotte's body to be buried under the ruins of the castle itself. The only good thing was that she said Meier Link had also died, killed by the Bloody Countess Carmilla, a terrifyingly powerful vampiress that the Sacred Ancestor had locked away in her coffin who in turn was killed by Meier Link when she turned on him.

The bastard had never loved Charlotte at all. He had only used her to free his lover, Carmilla, before he had died at Carmilla's hands. It served Meier Link right to be killed by the very vampire he had sought to free through a young lady's naivety.

The only unanswered question was what had happened to the Vampire Hunter known as D. Leila was unable to answer that question, claiming they had gotten separated in Castle Chaythe as they hunted for Charlotte, and Alan hadn't wanted to press further, not with the news of his sister's death. He had paid her the rest of the promised reward and let her escape to whatever she was going to do with her life.

He looked down at the little band of gold in his hand, and as much as he wanted to claim it was a good forgery, he couldn't. There was the little nick on the one leaf that had come from the time it had slipped from a young Charlotte's finger to hit the rough stone, and the slightly curled petals on the rose that was the result of her twisting the ring when she was nervous. No forgery would have gotten those details at all, slight as they were. He closed his fingers over the gold ring, hiding it from his sight even as tears burned in his eyes.

Charlotte was gone, out of his reach forever.

He didn’t want to believe it but the proof was overwhelming. Alan shoved the ring into his pocket as he walked to John’s study, hoping the news would not harm the old man further. His health was already on shaky ground with Charlotte’s abduction, and Alan was afraid the news of her death might push John into a downward spiral that would end with his death.

Briefly pausing at the door, Alan took a fortifying breath before he entered without knocking. Grief had already bowed the old man’s shoulders even as Alan pulled out the ring, holding it out to John.

“She died at Castle Chaythe, just another of Bloody Carmilla’s victims,” Alan stated, watching with some sympathy as John took it with shaking hands, tears flowing down his wrinkled face. “Her body was unretrievable as the castle was falling down around Leila Marcus with the deaths of Meier Link and Carmilla.”

“And the dhampir hunter?”

A snort of contempt slipped out of Alan as he shook his head. “She didn’t know. They apparently had separated inside Castle Chaythe to find Charlotte, and she never saw him again.”

“Then it is possible he is dead as well,” sighed John, bowing his head before holding out the object to Alan in a trembling hand. “Take it. I don’t need a reminder of everything I have lost.”

Gritting his teeth, Alan retrieved the ring, shoving it into his pocket before turning to leave only to stop at the sound of his father’s voice.

“I would like you to find a nice young woman and get married within the year, Alan,” stated John, no trace of grief in his voice, and Alan whirled around to glare at John. The old man sat in his wheelchair and stared into the crackling fire that was trying to chase some of the chill out of the air as if he hadn’t just been told his only daughter was dead. Even the evidence of his previous tears had been wiped away.

“The only woman I have ever loved is lying  _ dead _ in some vampire’s crumbling castle!” snarled the young man, throwing out his good arm in a general direction to emphasize his words. How  _ dare _ this old and crippled man dictate his life like this, as if Charlotte didn’t matter any longer to either of them now that she was dead and gone from their lives. “You can’t expect me to just get over Charlotte’s death and trot off to find someone to take her place, Father.”

John turned his wheelchair around to stare at Alan, his eyes hard and unforgiving. “Did it ever occur to you that your ardent protection of Charlotte is why she was willing to run away with a  _ vampire _ ?” he growled, and Alan flinched at his accusation. “You caused her death as surely as if you had driven a stake through her heart yourself. Now, you are going to fix this by getting a wife to handle everything Charlotte did or you will be taking over those duties yourself!”

Glaring at John, Alan whirled on a heel and stormed out of the house. How  _ dare _ that crippled old man blame him for this! He who had been nothing but a dutiful son and brother who only wanted the best for Charlotte, and that best was him!

He stormed down the street and into the nearest tavern that he visited quite often. By the time he reached the bar, the bartender had a glass of alcohol poured, and Alan carelessly threw it back before slamming the heavy glass on the wood surface.

“Bad news?” asked the bartender, already pouring Alan another drink as he dropped into a chair with a soft growl.

“My idiot of a sister ran off with a  _ vampire _ of all things and got herself killed,” Alan growled, glaring at the wood as if he could set it on fire with his eyes alone. “And the hunters that were hired to get her back failed.” He wasn’t going to mention his father’s decree just yet. Not until he had a few more drinks in him to help deal with everything that was happening.

“Are you sure she’s dead?” asked the bartender, concern in his voice, and Alan glared at the man who was more than a little pale. The man shrugged his shoulder. “If she’d been bitten, she’ll come back to you. Everyone knows victims always return to their families to take them out first or make them like they are.”

“I’m not about to travel to Castle Chaythe just to make sure my sister is dead,” Alan drawled, wondering about the man’s intelligence. “Besides, I hired the Marcus Brothers and D to get her back. If she  _ was _ bitten, they would have made sure she never returned.”

But a niggling doubt started in the back of his head. Leila had not mentioned having to kill Charlotte, merely that she was dead and she had not been able to retrieve the body. All of Leila’s brothers had been killed during the hunt, leaving no witnesses, and D never returned with any information at all. Was Charlotte truely dead or had Leila lied to him to get the rest of the promised money before vanishing into the Frontier?

_ Damn it _ ! Now he was going to have to find someone to either escort him to Castle Chaythe so he could retrieve Charlotte’s body himself, or hire someone to do that job for him. Which would mean he’d have to talk to his father about money for the trip either way. Something he did  _ not _ want to do as John might see it as Alan trying to escape from the order to find a wife. Except John held the purse strings, and without money, Alan wasn’t going anywhere.

_ “ _ **_Damn it_ ** _!” _ Alan snarled, hitting the bar with his fist only to regret it as his hand started throbbing from the hard impact. His injured arm ached as the force of the impact radiated through his body, and Alan curled around his arms, breathing through the pain until it had faded to a dull ache that he was getting used to from the broken arm.

“Easy there, stud,” purred a seductive voice in his ear, and Alan turned his head to find a woman pressing against him. She had wild, chestnut curls that seemed to defy all attempts at taming them, and a very lush figure barely contained by her tight red dress. There was a touch of gold embroidery along the neckline that strained to hold her generous breasts, and for the first time, Alan felt himself attracted to a female that was not his sister.

“You don’t want to hurt yourself any more than you already are,” she continued, and Alan managed to pull his eyes away from her breasts to focus on her face. Her lips were the same scarlet as her dress and gold dust was brushed over her eyelids, accenting her whiskey eyes. She slipped onto the seat next to him at the bar and draped a friendly arm over his shoulders. “Why don’t you tell me what the problem is, and I’ll see what I can do to help you.”

He felt a hot hand on his thigh, and he blinked as he felt his cock harden in response to that simple touch even as his thoughts were conflicted. She was a stranger and meant nothing to him so why would she be interested in helping him out? What was in it for her? Of course, with her lush figure on display for him, he honestly couldn’t find it in him to really care at the moment.

“How about I take you home with me, and we’ll talk more in the morning,” Alan countered, dropping some coins to cover his drinks on the bar before he stood up. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her out of the seat, pressing their bodies together as he ground his hips into hers.

“Sounds like a better plan, stud,” she said with a delighted laugh and a toss of her hair. He grinned as he led her out of the tavern and down the street to his house. There were only a couple of lights on in the windows, and Alan easily escorted her up to his room, knowing John turned in early due to his own condition.

The second his bedroom door closed behind them, his mouth was on hers as he gripped a handful of that round ass, pulling her against him again. She moaned in delight and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she returned the kiss, hot and eager in his grip. He briefly wondered if things were always like this with a woman before her hand slipped from his shoulder to dive into his pants, and all rational thought was driven from his mind.

Things grew disjointed and hazy after that, and if asked later, he could only recall snapshots of their time together. Her scarlet lips wrapped around his cock as he fucked her mouth. His head between her thighs as she squealed in pleasure. Fucking her on her hands and knees, his good hand buried in her hair as he pulled her head back while she praised his skills. Fucking her ass as her heels rode his spine and her hands played with those full breasts. Sheer exhaustion sweeping over him as he came one last time before collapsing on her, her scent clinging to his skin and filling his head.

“That was fantastic, lover,” she purred, curling her arms around his shoulders as his head rested on her breasts. Alan hummed, blinking as he fought off sleep to listen to her beautiful voice. He felt her fingers slide through his hair before playing with a couple of his curls. “Why don’t you tell me what sent you to the tavern in a temper.”

Slowly, he started talking about the situation, starting when his mother died, and the whole story came pouring out, including the doubt he now had that Charlotte was truly dead. His frustration with his father, the idea that the hunter had betrayed his trust for the money, and that he was trapped as long as John held the money which would prevent him from funding an expedition to Castle Chaythe to find out for himself once and for all if Charlotte was dead.

“Well, one problem is easy to solve, Alan,” she murmured with a soft and understanding smile. “Simply incapacitate your father enough that you can take over finances, and then you can do what you want.”

He blinked in surprise as he realized it really was just that easy. With as weak as John was, it wouldn't be that difficult to arrange an accident that would keep him bedbound and unable to handle any of the duties around the house. It wasn’t like his father had done anything of note recently. Alan had been the one to hire the vampire hunters, arrange the meetings between them, and had tried to rescue Charlotte from Meier Link. John had sat in his wheelchair and played the helpless old man to evoke sympathy in the dhampir hunter not that it had done much good with that cold hearted bastard.

A sudden thought occurred to him, solidifying into a plan to remove his father from Alan’s path. John took medicine for the constant pain he was in, and Alan had heard the doctor cautioning John to not take too much of it or he would risk serious complications. All Alan had to do was sneak into his father’s room, add a bit of extra medicine to the glass that John drank from every morning, and John would be out of the way. Nodding to himself, he got out of bed, leaving her there, and slipped out into the hallway. Better to do it now while he was thinking about it instead of delaying long enough for something else to come up and prevent him from escaping his father.

The house was silent and dark, night having arrived while he had been enjoying the woman in his bed, and Alan easily made his way to John’s room. The door was open but the lights were out, and Alan hesitated in the doorway, listening for any sign that his father was awake. Instead, he was greeted with the sound of whistling snores that announced his father was soundly asleep, and Alan quietly slipped into the room, picking his way over to the bed. The bottle of medicine and the glass of water was sitting on the bedside table as expected, and with only a little bit of difficulty from his broken arm, Alan was able to open the bottle and pour half of the remaining colorless medicine into the water. Then the bottle was capped again, replaced on the bedside table, and Alan was heading back to his room and the very welcoming woman he had left there

***

Ten Heart watched as Alan staggered from his room, and she smirked as she stretched out on the bed, groaning softly as various aches from the sex marathon eased with that action. Alan Elbourne was almost embarrassingly easy to manipulate, but he was the sort of person her family preferred to target.

Gullible and weak willed.

They had heard about the family’s problem with their daughter being kidnapped by a Noble, hard not to when it was the biggest bit of gossip running through the shadows. The men that Alan had hired to help him get his sister back had loose lips after a couple of drinks, especially as they were nursing a grudge against both the young man and the vampire in question for almost killing them. The Royal Heart family had decided to see how to best manipulate the situation into getting their hands on the Elbourne fortune, and Ten had figured out that the easiest way was to snag the son.

And now, Alan was trotting off down the hallway to incapacitate his father as if it was all his idea. Ten laced her fingers over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling, a small smile on her face as she plotted out what to do next. If the sister  _ was _ still alive, she might be a problem especially if she was bitten and wanted revenge on her family the way many victims did. Of course, if she was as gullible and weak as her brother, then Jack Heart could easily wrap her around his prick.

That was their little talents - he could seduce any woman to obey him, and she could do the same with men - and those talents had yet to fail them as they moved around the frontier, taking what and who they wanted. Ace Heart, their little brother, could scry for the perfect target and mark them. King Heart, their father, could follow that mark to any place on earth, and Queen Heart knew when a target was too much trouble to go after. Sometimes, the target ended up dead, but people went missing in the Frontier all the time between villages. They did have to be a bit careful about visiting any of the larger settlements and they avoided Capital at all costs due to the bounty on their heads, but that just made everything more exciting.

Ten partially sat up on the rumpled bed as Alan wandered back in, a satisfied air about him, and she opened her arms, wrapping back around him when he rejoined her. His mouth instantly found hers before he was spreading her legs again, and she groaned when he slid back into her. Weak willed and gullible, but he knew what he was doing with his cock.

“I want to leave first thing in the morning,” Alan huffed, nibbling along her neck, and Ten shivered with satisfaction. “We’ll go to Castle Chaythe to see if Charlotte’s truly dead.”

“Yes, lover,” she moaned, her breath coming in gasps as she found herself racing towards her next climax already. Her fingers dug into his back, nails leaving red marks behind as he fucked her like it was a duty and a pleasure, which she knew it was.

“Maybe if we’re really lucky, we’ll be able to take out that damn dhampir as well,” growled Alan, and a shiver of  _ something _ slid down Ten’s spine.

Taking out the vampire hunter known as D. How many bandits, mercenaries, and other hunters dreamed of just that feat? The dhampir had such a reputation that the one who finally managed the impossible would not only be instantly catapulted into great infamy but also would put a huge target on their backs. But with the notoriety of taking down the dhampir, the Royal Heart family could create a huge  _ empire _ of those self same mercenaries, bandits, and other crooks. No one, not even Capital, would be able to stop them as the money rolled in, making them fabulously wealthy while also providing the security to live their lives as they wished.

Gasping out a laugh, she climaxed as she continued to plan for the fame and fortune that awaited her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace makes some firm decisions.

Ace snuggled down in the mismatched pile of pillows and blankets that made up his bed, relaxing for the first time that day now that he had managed to escape to the tiny storage room turned bedroom. It hadn’t taken much to convince King and Queen that Ace needed his own bedroom, especially as he was willing to build it himself in the unused storage room on their transport. A sturdy platform halfway up the wall was reinforced to be his bed with a small ladder leading up to it while underneath was storage for his few possessions and clothes.

The precious few books he had managed to get his hands on were tucked under his pillows to keep them out of Jack’s hands. Ace’s brother was egotistical and had a deadly temper. More than once, they had lost a “guest” because he had flown into a rage and beat the poor sucker to death. During those times, not even Ten could calm Jack down, and as his twin, Ten had more influence over Jack than anyone else in the family. Ace found it was simply easier to hide behind a locked door or out of sight than present Jack a target for his temper.

Flipping over in his bed, Ace moved a pillow to uncover a small window that helped make the room feel less claustrophobic before he dug out the latest book he had bought with dalas he managed to scrounge together from the few jobs he had taken while scouting for the next target. This one was on animal anatomy and how to treat common ailments in domestic animals, and it looked to be the companion to the cyberhorse manual he had picked up a couple of months ago. His parents found it amusing that Ace “wasted” his money on books instead of what they considered practical things such as fancy clothes or pricey objects, while the twins found books boring and only good to wipe their asses in the bathroom. Ace just shrugged, pointed out it was his money to waste, and often bought another book. Of course, what none of them knew was that Ace was planning for the future and striving towards what he considered the ultimate prize.

His freedom.

Ace was thirteen years old (if Queen was to be believed about his ever fluctuating age), and he was sick and tired of this life he was trapped in. Tired of always looking over his shoulder. Tired of all the lies. Tired of Jack’s unpredictable temper. Tired of these selfish and greedy people that claimed to be his family. Ace had tested the control his family had over his actions once over the pretence of scouting for a target. It had always been suspicious that his parents always seemed to know where he was at any given time, and he decided to experiment a bit.With a packed bag and a few dalas in his pocket, Ace had arrived in a small town with the story of wanting to make his own way in the world (not uncommon in the Frontier) and had gotten a job working at the general store in exchange for room and board.

That had been the best week of his life, which unfortunately was how long it had taken for King to show up looking for him. Ace had played the role of a huffy teenager being dragged home even as he realized that King must have some way of tracking him since Ace never stated which way he was going when he left. When questioned about his actions by his parents while Jack snarled behind them like a rabid animal, Ace gave them all the gossip and information he had collected, including a payroll shipment that they deemed too risky to attempt. That night as he lay in his bed, Ace realized the only way he was ever going to be free was for his family to die. He had been expecting the sharp pain from that realization, a bit of proof that he loved them and cared more about them than himself, but there was only frustration at being unable to figure out how to ensure he could walk away from this life.

Shaking his head, Ace shoved those thoughts aside as he did his best to lose himself in his new book with a pen in hand. He had already started making notations in the margins, some having to do with the subject matter while other bits were idle thoughts and speculations on how to get free yet still being vague enough that none of the others would realize what the notations were about if they happened to flip through his books.

The sudden furious pounding on his door yanked Ace out of his book, and he groaned, knowing who was on the other side by that heavy hand alone. Marking his place with the corner of a blanket, he put the book aside and climbed down to unlock his door. Somehow he managed to paste a bored expression on his face as he opened the door to find Jack there, fist raised to start pounding again.

“Where’s Ten?” Jack demanded, his eyes burning with temper. “She’s not here.”

Ace shrugged a shoulder. “She said she was going to find the Elbourne son,” he reminded the furious man, appearing unconcerned even as he resisted the urge to start swearing. He did  _ not _ want to have an unlocked door between himself and Jack when his brother was in a temper. And these days, Jack not knowing where Ten was always put him in a temper. “If she’s not back yet, she must have found him and started wrapping him around her tits.”

Jack’s fists were wrapped in Ace’s shirt before the young teen could blink, and Ace yelped in surprise and pain as he was yanked out of his room only to be slammed against the wall next to his door. His head bounced off the wall with a crack that made his eyes blur enough to obscure Jack’s features, but Ace could still feel his brother’s breath as he leaned into Ace’s face.

“You  _ never _ talk about my Ten like that again!” snarled Jack, and Ace felt his brain rattle in his head as he was shaken by his older brother.  _ Fuck! _ He knew Jack had a temper, but this was  _ nothing _ like the teen had ever had directed towards him. And it wasn’t like Ace hadn’t said those same words to anyone in the family before. “You  _ dare _ sully her reputation to me, and I’ll cut out your lying tongue before playing marbles with your eyes!”

Ace clawed at Jack’s wrists and hands, desperate to get away from the rabid madman that his brother had become. Only, he couldn’t break free no matter how hard he struggled. His fingers slid off of the leather coat and gloves Jack wore, and he was sure a few of his nails broke in his desperation. Even kicking didn’t help as his shoes were no match for the thick leather pants his brother preferred. He used to tease Jack about wanting to be a hunter instead of a con, and Jack had just laughed, shrugging the comment off. Now, Ace was wishing Jack wore sensible clothes instead of the sort that could double as body armor.

“Jack, release Ace.”

Never before had Ace been so relieved to hear King’s voice, and he staggered back into his room the second Jack’s fingers uncurled from his clothes. Slamming the door shut in what could be seen as a fit of temper, Ace threw the lock before scrambling up into his bed, his mind whirling. 

Jack had been completely serious about maiming if not outright killing him. Ace hadn’t said anything new, in fact he had often commented about Jack or Ten wrapping their marks around his dick or her tits because that’s what they  _ did! _ Ace never saw the appeal in sex because it was messy, noisy, and not for him. Now Ace knew more than ever he had to somehow get away before he was killed by his brother. He would also have to arm himself because he was not going to give Jack the opportunity to kill him.

His skull ached where it had been bounced off the wall, and he was going to have to deal with the repercussions of what just happened even if he hadn’t been the one to start it. He had to figure out how to spin things so it looked like it was just another fit of temper from Jack to keep King and Queen off Ace’s back. Because now he could practically hear the ticking clock that was his freedom or at least his mortality, and he wasn’t about to let it run out. 

The polite knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts, and he climbed down to cautiously open it a crack, bracing the bottom with his foot to prevent whomever was on the other side from simply slamming it open. Standing there with a concerned look on her face was Queen. Her gray touched blond hair fell around her shoulders, but her eyes were cold and calculating instead of reflecting the concern that was visible. Another familiar look when she was figuring out if a mark was an easy one or more difficult, and Ace was not going to be the easy mark in the family. It was too much of a coincidence that Jack had thrown a fit only for King to come along and rescue Ace. He wasn’t sure if they were testing him, or if they wanted to make him feel indebted for their protection. 

“Are you alright, Ace?” she asked, the concern thick in her voice, and he felt like snorting at how thorough her con was. It was in that instant he realized that she didn’t care about him which seemed to solidify his thoughts about the confrontation being a setup. “King told me about your fight with Jack.”

Well two could play the long con. Snorting, Ace opened the door a bit wider and leaned against the frame, his whole attitude screaming ‘annoyed teenager’. “Jack is being stupid and petty,” he drawled, waving a hand as if he was completely unconcerned about the entire incident. “He took me by surprise with that little show of temper. Frankly, I think all the sex has rotted his brains.”

Queen blinked, a touch of confusion in her eyes even as her expression never changed. Apparently she had been expecting him to either sob in her arms about how mean Jack had been or beg for her protection from his older brother. Both of which would have labeled him a victim and given his parents even more power over him. No, better start turning this to his advantage now than to let them try a new tactic.

“You might want to remind Jack that without me, everyone’s lives in this family will be more difficult than necessary, madam,” Ace said with a casual shrug. “I am more than willing to work for the family’s well being by hunting up guests to exploit and sniff out information from townsfolk. But if Jack threatens me again as he did today, I will not hesitate to defend myself.” He smirked slightly at her, his own face cold and calculating. “After all, what’s the bounty on his head up to now? A million dalas? That would set me up rather nicely somewhere.”

“You would turn your brother in?” gasped Queen, her eyes wide with shock, but there was more than a touch of grudging respect there, replacing the confusion.

Ace shrugged again. “I’m you’re Ace in the Hole,” he stated, parroting what they had told him time and again. “Jack is a knave in this hand and the most valuable in terms of reward due to the attention he draws to himself with his temper. How many times has a guest’s relatives ended up dead by his hand often in front of dozens of witnesses? His wanted poster has the most detailed picture and a long list of crimes because of that! Ten, sire, and you have posters that are a  _ lot _ less detailed. I’m unknown and easily slip through the Frontier, getting all of you the information you need to flourish.”

He could see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she tried to find the lie in his words, but Ace only spoke the truth for now. Jack’s temper was more than likely to get the rest of them killed or captured by the law, and Ace had the best chance of all of them of simply vanishing into the wild Frontier. It was hard to call the bluff of someone who wasn’t bluffing, and frankly, if it came down to him or his family, he was gone!

“I will talk to him about his temper, dear boy,” Queen stated, drawing the back of her ice cold fingers down his cheek in an almost loving caress, and Ace forced himself to lean into the touch. There was nothing comforting about that touch, and he wondered if she was always cold and he just never noticed before. 

“Thank you, madam. I don’t want to turn against anyone, but to protect us, I will,” lied Ace, smiling at her as if the only thing he wanted to do was protect his family. 

She smiled, apparently believing the lie, and gently patted his cheek before walking away. Ace closed his door, locked it, and sagged against the metal, shaking as everything crashed down on him. His brother had tried to kill or at least maim him, and his parents were in on it. Somehow he had managed to convince Queen that he only had their best interests in heart, and he hoped that bought him some time to plan his escape. It might even get Jack off his back for a while, but Ace wasn’t going to gamble on his usefulness being his only protection. No, better to be over prepared and have a clear escape route than having to depend on any fickle protection from his parents. 

Rubbing his hand over his face, Ace climbed back into his bed and started seriously planning his escape from the Royal Heart Family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayerling and Charlotte settle into their new lives.

Standing next to Charlotte’s bed, Meier Link watched as the doctor finished examining her while he did his best to ignore the cylinder in the corner that held the naked form of the dhampir suspended in some clear liquid. It had certainly been a surprise to wake up and see D floating in it with only a breathing mask and his hair, apparently asleep, and Meier Link had quietly looked his fill while his lady slept. He could not deny that he was attracted to the dhampir even before finding out his lineage, but while D had been chasing them, Meier Link had not allowed that infatuation any fertile ground.

“You have recovered quite nicely, both of you,” remarked Dr. Liao Luoyang, snapping Meier Link out of his thoughts, and the vampire focused on the human as the man straightened, fixing both of them with sharp, black eyes. “However, I would like both of you to join the prince in the tank to ensure you both are fully healed.”

“Is it necessary, doctor?” asked Meier Link before nodding towards the apparently sleeping dhampir. “I would not wish to disturb his rest.”

A finger was leveled at Meier Link, and he flinched at the authority behind that gesture. “I am the doctor here, and if you wish to live a long and healthy life, you will listen to me. Bad enough I have to fight with Yasha over his health at times. I will not take any fighting from you. Now, strip off everything including any decorations you wear, while I get the tank ready for you.”

With that order, Dr. Liao turned and moved over to the tank, and Charlotte giggled, drawing Meier Link’s attention. “I believe we have our orders, my love,” she remarked, a blush on her cheeks as she stood up and started pulling the beads from her hair. It felt strange to watch her do that as she hadn’t removed those since Meier Link himself had placed them in her dark locks as a symbol of his affection for her. She had returned the favor, using beads from a broken bracelet her mother had given her before the woman’s death. 

Her head turned to stare at the floating dhampir for a few moments, a thoughtful look on her face. “He’s not what I thought he was.”

“What do you mean?” inquired Meier Link, his own hands removing the beads and ribbon from his own hair to join hers in the small dish that lay on a nearby table. The young prince truly wasn’t like anyone he knew or had ever met, and Meier Link had to admit he was curious to know Charlotte’s thoughts about their unusual rescuer.

“Back in the garden, when I went out into the sun, he could have easily grabbed me and whisked me off,” began Charlotte, unwrapping the simple gown she had been given after she had recovered enough to be on her feet, and Meier Link watched as her skin was revealed to him for the first time. Even in Castle Chaythe, he had waited in the outer room while Charlotte changed out of her nightdress. “I honestly was expecting that after hearing so much about the famed Vampire Hunter D. After all, he is expensive to hire but he always gets the job done.”

She paused, her attention drifting back to the tank as she held the gown to her chest in a bit of modesty. “He tried to talk me out of going with you instead. Now, he brings us here, to some place where we can live out the rest of our lives in peace and risked his own relationship with his family to do so,” she murmured, shaking her head in amazement. “To see him like this, he looks more like a Fae Prince who has wandered out from the Underhill instead of the most feared and respected vampire hunter in the Frontier.”

Meier Link slipped out of his hospital clothes as he turned that knowledge over in his mind to mix with the rest of the information he had about the dhampir. “The Sacred Ancestor was always stern but fair, cruel in his punishments, yet not once did he punish an innocent,” he remarked, turning to stare at the floating D. “His son is much the same way.”

And yet, there was something almost fragile about the dhampir, seeing D like this, all his masks and defenses stripped away by slumber to reveal the painfully lonely being that was isolated from everyone in many ways. Feared and hated by humans for the vampiric blood in his veins yet too human for vampires to acknowledge as anything but a half-breed mongrel not worth their time to destroy. Had not Meier Link done the same since they met? Taunted him by simply referring to D as “dhampir” as if denying his chosen name made him a thing not worth acknowledging? How many vampires had done the same, referring to D by what he was instead of who?

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside for now. There was no changing the past. He could only work on fixing his attitude for the future, and he vowed to do just that, especially with the possibility of any children with his lady. They would be dhampirs, and while they would face discrimination outside of his home, he truly hoped that they would not face it from within.

Dr. Liao gestured them both closer as he tapped away on a holographic keyboard, and Meier Link watched as the tank slowly sank into the floor until only half of it remained visible. “It will be a bit crowded in there, but it will do all three of you good to help any skin hunger you might be suffering from.” He pointed a silencing finger at Meier Link before the vampire could start any sort of protest, before Dr. Liao put a couple of sensors on their skin. Obviously to monitor them if the two new screens that popped up on the wall were any indication, joining the one that Meier Link hadn’t noticed before. “You vampires always hold yourselves aloof from everyone around you, and don’t get me started on those that have been a victim in their own home, young lady. Both of you put on the breathing masks and get into the tank.”

Meier Link found it impossible to deny the human’s words as he reached for one of the masks that was hanging down from the ceiling even as Charlotte reached for the other. It took a few moments to adjust it so it was comfortable, and then Meier Link was helping Charlotte climb into the tank. 

He shivered as the warm liquid slid over his skin, and he only had a brief moment of panic when he sank into it, the water-like consistency sparking the race's deep fear of being submerged in running water and all the more vulnerable for it. The faint tingling along his skin, especially where he had been bisected by Carmilla, helped him fight off that panic, and he glanced at Charlotte when she slipped her hand into his, tangling their fingers together with concern in her eyes. 

“A moment of panic, my love,” murmured Meier Link, hoping she would hear him somehow. “It’s gone now.”

“I would apologise but unnecessary apologies only irritate His Majesty,” remarked Dr. Liao, his voice reaching them, and Meier Link turned slightly to find what looked like a large suction cup attached to the side of the tank. The doctor had a small microphone strapped around his throat even as his fingers continued to move over the holographic keys that had shifted when he had moved closer to the tank. It took Meier Link a few moments to recognise a subvocal microphone as it had been centuries since he had seen one outside of a poorly rendered drawing. “I am very glad now to insist on you both taking a dip in the bacta. Baron Mayerling still has lingering damage to his cells down the center of his body where something sharp bisected him, possibly backed by some spiritual ability that was slowing your regeneration. Lady Charlotte had several older injuries that would have crippled her in the years to come.”

That was alarming as Meier Link hadn’t thought that Charlotte had such injuries, but before he could ask her what had caused such damage, he suddenly found long arms wrapped around him as D pressed close with a small, hungry whimper. Automatically, Meier Link wrapped his own arms around the dhampir, shivering as the other’s warmer skin pressed against his own. D wasn’t as warm as Charlotte but he was warmer than Meier Link, once again revealing his dual heritage. 

Meier Link looked at Charlotte, who had an uncertain look on her face as if she wanted to offer comfort but wasn’t sure how either Meier Link nor D would take such a thing. It was then that Meier Link realized this was the first step in changing his own attitude towards dhampires. 

“Come, my love. He is isolated by his very heritage. We can at least offer him this comfort as he has brought us to his home,” murmured the vampire, extending a hand towards her.

“I never thought about what his life must be like,” murmured Charlotte, taking Meier Link’s hand and wrapping her arms around D. Meier Link relaxed his hold on D long enough for her arms to slip between them before he shifted his grip, encircling both D and Charlotte with his arms. “But he must be very lonely.”

“As much as I wish it were otherwise, Lady Charlotte, he is indeed lonely.”

Charlotte squeaked, her head whipping around even as Meier Link’s arms automatically tensed as he realized there was a Noble standing next to the tank. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize it was the Sacred Ancestor, and he relaxed again as his instincts of a possible threat settled. Then his sense of duty prodded him as he realized that Charlotte had not met the Sacred Ancestor yet.

“Sire, may I present my beloved, Charlotte Elbourne,” introduced Meier Link, trying to ignore the discomfort of speaking with the Sacred Ancestor while floating naked in a tank with two other equally naked people, one being the son of the very powerful vampire staring at them. “Charlotte, it is my honor to present Vlad Tepes Dracula, King of the Vampires and the Sacred Ancestor.”

“Y.. your majesty,” stuttered Charlotte, and Meier Link couldn’t help the slight smile of fondness as a delightful blush spread across her cheeks even as she did her best to hide behind D.

“I am glad to see you are both recovering, and I wish to discuss what positions you would hold within my household,” the Sacred Ancestor stated, red eyes flickering over all three of them, and Meier Link couldn’t help but be in awe at how casual he seemed. As if he held conversations with naked people in tanks all the time. “Also, I would like to extend an invitation for Lady Charlotte to receive the Methuselah Treatment.” He smiled, just the slight lifting of the corner of his mouth, but his amusement was evident. “After fighting so hard to keep her, I would not wish you to lose your lady love to something as simple as time.”

“What is this Methuselah Treatment, sire?” asked Charlotte, her tone respectful but her eyes were wary. Not scared but cautious, and Meier Link truly couldn’t blame her. While vampires held the Sacred Ancestor in reverence for all that he had done for them, humans had a more healthy fear, not knowing if they might be whisked away to one of his castles, never to be seen again.

“It is something I helped develop with my wife and Dr. Liao to give a human the same lifespan as a vampire,” the Sacred Ancestor explained with a slight gesture and a deep grief in his eyes. “Mina died in a riding accident before it was perfected, but my Forgemasters and Dr. Liao have benefitted from its creation.”

Now the fear was replaced with a thoughtful frown which Meier Link thought suited Charlotte much better than the fear. She had always been a curious one, thinking through the consequences of a plan as much as she could before jumping feet first into it. Her elopement with him had been the only plan she had impulsively gone along with, and he was glad as it had turned out for the better.

“It will give you a vampire’s lifespan and make you sturdy enough that you will not be accidentally harmed should Mayerling forget himself,” continued the Sacred Ancestor, and now heat infused Meier Link’s cheeks as he realized what exactly the elder vampire was referring to. Still it was a priceless gift to be offered to a virtual stranger, and a human at that, simply because a Noble loved her.

“I am honored to be offered such generosity, sire,” Charlotte stated, and Meier Link was sure she would have curtsied if both of them were not wrapped around the dhampir. “And on behalf of Meier Link’s heart, I accept.”

The Sacred Ancestor inclined his head before those red eyes focused on the Noble. “I am curious why you changed your name.”

“A human child, sire,” explained Meier Link with a faint shrug. It had happened so long ago that he barely remembered the details, but he found them returning to him as he focused on the encounter in question. The girl had been very young, toddling after her parents with curls bouncing around her face and a bright smile. “Meier Link was the closest she could get to saying ‘Mayerling’, and I did not have the heart to punish her for something that was beyond her abilities at the time, being so very young. Soon, the name spread with use as I could not punish others for using it when I didn’t do anything to the girl, and I grew used to it.”

“If you wish to resume your old name, no one would say anything,” remarked the Sacred Ancestor, and the pale haired vampire realized that it was indeed his choice. This wasn’t an order disguised as a suggestion, but a casual observation of the household. “As to the positions I have in mind for both of you. Baron Mayerling, I am in need of a senechal as my last one died of old age a few decades back.”

Meier Link was surprised by the offer, realizing it was one of power even if that was a different sort than he was used to. He would be in charge of the servants as well as the go-between for them and those “Upstairs” as it were, a step down from Overseer of the Western Sector rank wise, but any position in the Sacred Ancestor’s household was better than what he had. Even the stable boys were of a higher rank than any noble outside of the borders simply because they were part of the Sacred Ancestor’s household.

“My lady, Princess Chō is in need of a lady in waiting and a fresh pair of eyes with an outsider’s perspective to help with the information that comes to her,” continued the Sacred Ancestor, snapping Meier Link out of his thoughts. “If neither of you wish to assume such positions, I will find a different place for you, but these seemed like a good fit for you both.”

“I am unsure how much help I might be to her highness, but I am willing to try, sire,” Charlotte announced without any trace of hesitation in her voice before she huffed and glared at Meier Link. “You should have told me I was mispronouncing your name, Mayerling!”

“I never gave it much thought, Charlotte,” explained the Noble, and he reached up to cup her cheek with a hand. “However, because you wish it, I shall resume the proper pronunciation.” He glanced at the Sacred Ancestor. “It would not be proper for your senechal to use a mangled version of his name, sire.” Plus it had sounded delightful rolling off of Charlotte’s tongue, like an exotic wine only the fortunate were able to sample.

The Sacred Ancestor nodded again, his expression was amused if Mayerling was any judge. “Your horses have been added to my stable, and what little luggage you brought with you has been settled in your rooms,” he said, and Mayerling mentally winced as he realized that was essentially his emergency luggage. Charlotte had even less than that as the dress she had been wearing at Castle Chaythe had been destroyed because it had been made by Carmilla and horribly stained with her own blood. “As there was not much in the way of clothing for either of you, my tailor and seamstress have begun simple wardrobes for you both with any final decisions waiting for when Dr. Liao finally releases you from his tender mercies.”

There was some good natured grumbling from the doctor in question before he fell silent as the Sacred Ancestor continued. “There are some rules you will both need to know to live in my lands and especially my castle as part of my household.  _ Everyone _ follows these from myself down to the scullery maids and stable boys. To break them means your life is forfeit no matter who begs me for mercy.”

Which meant that not even D would be able to protect them should they misstep. A glance at Charlotte showed that she understood the severity of the situation as well. 

“The first rule is you do not drink from the unwilling,” began the Sacred Ancestor, and Mayerling was willing to bet his fangs that charming a person was right up there with unwilling. Frankly, he wondered who had been foolish or suicidal enough to do such a thing under the Sacred Ancestor’s roof.

“There are servants who wear ruby earrings that routinely donate their blood to the castle’s supplies and are compensated for their generosity,” the King of the Vampires continued. “They are willing to offer a vein in a life or death situation, but most are happy to just donate.”

Mayerling nodded his understanding to keep his fangs to himself. Considering how pleasurable it was to both bite and be bitten, such an act could be seen as another form of assault, something everyone knew the Sacred Ancestor had a very low tolerance for. His own family had developed the idea of a blood harem; people who were willing to share their blood and bodies when asked, and in exchange, they lived long, healthy lives protected by the very family that turned them into despised “victims”.

“The second rule is the Hellforges and my private wing of the castle are off limits to you unless you are invited in,” The Sacred Ancestor stated, and a shiver slid down Mayerling’s spine. He had heard stories of the Hellforges and the men who brought monsters to life on black metal amidst screams and crackling lightning. It was said they were demons, plucked from the depths of Hell and given corpses to inhabit and twist into monstrous forms as they spread through the land like a plague, carrying out their creator’s will.

Considering he had briefly met the cold General Isaac, Mayerling was in no hurry to meet any other Forgemaster or even set foot in their domains.

“These are the two important rules, and Yasha will be instructing you on the other ones during the three weeks he shall be your guide and teacher,” the Sacred Ancestor concluded in a casual tone with a wave of his hand. “A servant will be waiting to escort you to your rooms, and you shall have a week to settle before Yasha joins you.”

Then, not giving them a chance to say anything, the Sacred Ancestor vanished in a swirl of shadows which was much more dramatic than Mayerling’s own phasing ability. Dr. Liao snorted and shook his head. “There is a perfectly good door you can use, sire!” he shouted at the ceiling before leveling a glare at Mayerling. “I expect you to use it as well and show me you have more manners than to pop everywhere because you can.”

“I would only ‘pop’ somewhere in an emergency, Dr. Liao,” Mayerling drawled, not mentioning the times he had used that ability for amusement to make Charlotte squeal and laugh or simply because he wanted to. From the look of disbelief the doctor gave him, it was obvious he wasn’t believed.

“Mayerling, who’s Yasha, and why is he going to be our teacher?” Charlotte asked, and Mayerling frowned in confusion. Had he not told her what had happened when they arrived?

He blinked and shook his head when he realized the two of them had been sleeping, her more than him, for the past few days. There had not been any time for him to tell her anything beyond where they were and that they were safe.

“May I introduced Yakov Mordecai Tepes Dracula, Prince of the Vampires, son of the Sacred Ancestor, and the vampire hunter known as D,” Mayerling murmured, reaching up to brush a gentle hand over D’s braided hair. “The Sacred Ancestor decided that his punishment for bringing us here was a week of helping Specialist Hector before teaching and serving us for three.” He shook his head slightly. “It is my understanding that he broke some rule bringing us here.”

“Because he did not receive permission from His Majesty to bring you within our borders first,” announced Dr. Liao, his fingers moving over the holographic keys again. “However considering the state of the lady’s health, there wasn’t time for a thorough investigation into your background to see if you would be allowed entrance or not.”

Mayerling was very glad to hear that D had brought them here even if it had gotten him in trouble because he knew how close to death Charlotte had been at Castle Chaythe. How certain he had been that she wouldn’t live to see even another minute pass. He tightened his hold on her out of habit only to blush when he remembered that the young prince was pressed between them. D didn’t seem to mind the tightened grip as he continued to slumber, his face tucked into the crook of Mayerling’s neck as much as the face mask he was wearing would let him. Charlotte worked a hand out from between the two men to stretch a bit more, and Mayerling shivered just a bit when she rested her hot hand on his back. 

Dr. Liao had been right. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed the general comfort of another in his arms without fear or injury pressing at him, and now he had two people in tight quarters with him, skin against skin. He closed his eyes as he rested a hand on D’s hair, cradling his head against his throat, even as his other arm was wrapped around Charlotte’s slender waist. She hummed softly and shifted so she was next to them, and it only took a bit of shifting for them to be in a mostly three way hug. The dhampir’s arms were still wrapped around Mayerling, but he didn’t flinch or move away from Charlotte. It was a very peaceful feeling that wrapped around Mayerling, and he smiled, tilting his head to rest his cheek on Charlotte’s hair as she tucked her face in his neck as well.

This is what he had been missing even if he hadn’t realized it. To have those who cared for him, even in a little way, in his arms, soothing his nerves until he was once more feeling comfortable in his skin again. From the way Charlotte was relaxed against him, completely trusting him and all the more cherished for it, she was enjoying this peaceful feeling as well as the skin on skin contact. For some strange reason, he felt like he had finally found the home he needed.

“You are both at the peak of health for your species.” Dr. Liao’s voice broke through the comfort that had enveloped Mayerling. He opened his eyes to watch the doctor typing away again on his holographic keyboard. “I can start the Methuselah Treatment now, Lady Charlotte, and it will be complete in a quarter of an hour.”

“What exactly will happen, and will it be painful?” asked Charlotte, a touch of fear in her voice. Mayerling tightened his arm around her waist in comfort but remained silent. This was ultimately her decision and her body. However, he would remain with her as long as he could if only to offer comfort.

“There will be a gas you breathe in and a shot of adrenalyn to help spread it rapidly through your system,” began Dr. Lioa as a new holographic screen popped into existence. On it was a detailed diagram of the human body, and Mayerling figured it was going to help the doctor follow the treatment. “Your bones and muscles will become more dense, causing you to increase in weight but your overall size shouldn’t change too much. There will be some discomfort, but the bacta will help ease that.”

He looked up, a small smile on his face. “You will also have to relearn how to do some things as you will suddenly be stronger than you were. Even something simple like drinking from a cup or writing a letter could result in a shattered glass or broken pen in a moment of distraction. Should take you about a week to get used to your new limits.”

Which was once again the time limit the Sacred Ancestor gave them for settling in. Truly the Sacred Ancestor was more generous and caring towards his people than Mayerling had ever suspected from the stories which still showed he was quite generous to those under his rule. Even those that unexpectedly arrived in his kingdom.

Mayerling watched as a blood red gas rushed down the tube to her breathing mask before her eyes widened. It was only because he was focused on her with all of his senses that he heard her heartbeat spike a second before her breathing picked up, and she shivered in his embrace. The dhampir in his embrace stirred slightly before his arm slipped from Mayerling’s waist to wrap around Charlotte’s, obviously offering comfort even while asleep. It was strange because Mayerling never heard of a vampire moving once they were asleep, especially when it was as deep as what D was experiencing. 

Charlotte tightened her arms on both of them before burying her face in Mayerling’s chest, a tiny whimper slipped from her lips as her eyes were squeezed shut. He knew she had a high pain threshold, he didn’t know of a woman who didn’t, but it was still something that had his heart clenching at the realization that he couldn’t help her with this or even protect her from the pain she was feeling at the moment. She had willingly accepted this treatment, had been warned that there would be some discomfort, but Mayerling still wanted to take the pain from her.

He didn’t know how long he floated there, watching each little twitch of her body and hearing her tiny sounds of pain, before she sagged in his arms, panting slightly. Mayerling focused entirely on her, forcing his vision into hunting mode, and the network of veins and arteries under her skin became visible to his sight. At the very center was her heart, beating a bit rapidly but starting to slow down even as he watched, and tension he didn’t realize he had in his shoulders drained out as he realized she was going to be just fine. 

“Dr. Liao would have said anything if there had been problems.”

Mayerling jumped at the unexpected voice, and he looked down to find D gazing back at him with a sleepy expression in his pale eyes. A few slow blinks and the dhampir seemed to shake off the last of his slumber as he straightened up, his arms falling away from the other two, and Mayerling felt a pang of loss as D seemed to pull away, withdrawing into himself again. He already missed the closeness that he had experienced when D had been asleep.

“You should still be asleep,” huffed Dr. Liao, shaking a finger at D, but Mayerling thought the frown on the human’s face was more concerned instead of angered. “That was the same anesthesia I used on you the last time you were under my care, and you were unconscious for another quarter of an hour.”

D simply shrugged, his head lowering slightly, and Mayerling was reminded of the large traveler’s hat he wore on the road. The action one of those that obviously was to drop the brim of his hat over his eyes, creating a wall between the dhampir and the person he was facing off against. Perhaps as a means to discourage them from whatever conflict they had with him?

“The Servant is asleep, but it would have been more than willing to keep me under,” D remarked, and Mayerling remembered the strange face that had been on the dhampir’s left palm. He was rather curious to know what the relationship between the dhampir and the strange being that was part of his hand was as well as what the Servant actually was, because Mayerling had never heard of such a thing in his entire life. There were parasitic creatures in the world, including those that took over the host until that being was nothing more than a sort of meat puppet for the parasite. But what little things Mayerling had heard and observed between D and the creature called the Servant, it was more of a symbiotic relationship instead of a parasitic one.

“Wh… who’s the Servant?” mumbled Charlotte, her lashes fluttering before she managed to open her eyes. She blinked a few times before a blush stained her cheeks as she realized that D was awake. 

“It is a demon that my father has a pact with,” D explained, extending his left hand, palm up. “It assists me in my duties outside the kingdom while also indulging in its nature to tempt me or getting me in trouble.” He shook his head and seemed to pull farther back into himself as he withdrew his hand, long fingers curling to hide his empty palm again. 

“It called me sugartits!” burst out Charlotte, her eyes wide with realization, and D jerked as if struck, his eyes coming up to focus on her face even as Mayerling glanced down at her. The blush was high on her cheeks as she folded her arms across her chest. “I remember a voice telling me that it wasn’t my time, and I was far too beautiful to be dying in such a horribly drafty and crumbling castle. Then it told me ‘relax, sugartits’.”

Laughter rang through the air, and Mayerling huffed his own amusement as Dr. Liao leaned against the tank as he gave into his own mirth. D simply shook his head and didn’t look at anyone as he waited for their laughter to die down. Mayerling thought that there was a touch of embarrassment in the dhampir’s body language, but D was extremely hard to read even now when he wasn’t encased in black leather.

A gurgle echoed in Mayerling’s ear, drawing his attention to his feet as he watched a grate open in the bottom of the tank. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the clear, water-like liquid that they were floating in was slowly draining out. Another few seconds and his feet were on the bottom, and he appreciated the chance to readjust to the fact he had weight again and subject to gravity.

By the time the liquid was below his chin, Mayerling realized that while it was very good at healing, it left an almost viscous residue behind on his skin and in his hair. He looked at Charlotte, who was looking a bit like a drowned cat as her thick hair stuck to her body, creating interesting designs on her pale skin, even as she grimaced and pushed it out of her face. He turned his attention to D who stood there, head slightly bowed and arms casually hung at his side, looking completely unconcerned about what was happening.

No, there was a touch of tension in that pale, slender form, as if the dhampir was expecting to be attacked and needed to defend himself even though he had no weapon at hand. 

“Peace, my prince,” Mayerling murmured, holding his hands out, palm up, in a nonthreatening manner. “You are safe in your home.”

D blinked a few times as the tension slowly slid out of his body with the last of the strange liquid running down the drain. “We need to shower the rest of the bacta off our skin,” he said, slipping the breathing mask off his face, and letting it dangle from the ceiling as part of the tank opens with a faint hiss of hydraulics. “You’ll want to get it out of your hair as well or it will turn into a matted mess you will never be able to get straight.”

“The communal shower is through there,” Dr. Liao announced, pointing to a door in the far wall, and it only took a second for D to start that direction. Mayerling carefully helped Charlotte untangle her hair from her breathing mask before he removed his own. She stumbled slightly, and he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. Despite knowing about the transformation she would undergo, it was still startling to feel dense muscle under his fingers instead of the softer, human muscles he was used to when holding her.

D had claimed the showerhead in the corner, giving them the illusion of privacy if they wished to take one of them at the opposite end of the room. Which would once again leave the dhampir rather isolated and alone. Mayerling didn’t even glance at Charlotte as he escorted her to a showerhead near D, and the dhampir watched them out of the corner of his eye even as he continued to deftly pick apart the thick braid his hair had been plaited into.

The hot water felt delightful on his skin, and Mayerling was so very grateful that a shower didn’t count as running water when it came to the vampiric weakness. He honestly didn’t know what he would do if he ever had to give up showers. From the pleasure filled moan from Charlotte, she was enjoying the water as much as he was.

“Your coach is comfortable to travel in, but it lacks a working shower, Mayerling,” she announced, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair. She smirked at him over her shoulder, and he found himself grinning back, delighting in this playful attitude that was making an appearance again. “Do see to that, would you?”

“Your servant, my lady,” Mayerling replied with a grand, sweeping bow, and he was rewarded with her bright laughter. It was an old joke between them, dating back to their second outing together when she had absently ordered him to do something. He had replied with a sarcastic “Your servant, my lady” which had her blinking for a moment before she burst into laughter that was only partially embarrassed at the thought of trying to order around a Noble. He had been offended for a few seconds before he had joined her in her humor.

Grabbing one of the bottles, Mayerling poured a bit of pearlescent liquid into his hand, and he grinned at the faintest mint scent that rose from the shampoo. He didn’t know why he was surprised to find soaps and shampoos that were friendly to a vampire’s nose here, but he was. A bit of thought had him realizing it was because Medical was more of a  _ human _ area than one needed by a vampire no matter their status. With a vampire’s healing, it was very rare that they needed medical assistance beyond a couple of pints of blood to boost their own healing. 

Turning, he started working the shampoo into Charlotte’s hair, getting another lusty moan from her. “You have a century to stop that.”

“If you keep making noises like that, I will not be responsible for what might come up between us,” Mayerling whispered in her ear as he continued thoroughly washing her hair. It fell below her hips, the weight of the water pulling all of the curl out of the dark locks, and Mayerling knew how long it took her to wash her thick hair. A blush stained her cheeks, but the smirk on her lips was definitely full of mischief and promise for when they were alone. He huffed and reached up to lightly tap her nose, leaving a few suds behind. “Minx.”

“And you love me because of it,” she sniffed, wiping the suds off her nose before she grabbed the bar of soap, lathering up a cloth, and scrubbing her body. Mayerling did his best to ignore her actions, but it was difficult because of how sensual her movements were becoming. He knew she was tempting him, teasing him with what was going to happen between them once they were alone in their room, but he also knew they needed to have a serious conversation first about his instincts and what she wanted from him. There had never been time before as their meetings had been fleeting, focused more on their developing relationship and their possible future together.

Shaking his head, he nudged her under the water and rinsed her hair, being sure to get all the shampoo out of the dark locks. His actions earned him another appreciative moan, and he huffed, lightly tugging on her hair in retaliation because his body was certainly getting interested in seeing if he could get her to make more of those noises. His eyes cut to D who was obviously ignoring them, and Mayerling wrapped his arms around Charlotte’s waist, pulling her back against his body with a hand splayed across her abdomen.

“Behave yourself,” he whispered in her ear even as she shivered in his arms. Her skin was so soft and smooth under his fingers, and he briefly wondered if the Methuselah Treatment had turned back the clock a bit for her, erasing some scars. He would have to thoroughly explore her body when they were alone. “The prince isn’t used to your playful nature.”

From the way she lowered her eyes, Charlotte had forgotten about their company in the communal shower as her cheeks turned pink again, this time from embarrassment. She turned and started scrubbing Mayerling’s skin, letting the water rinse the soap from her own body. He smiled down at her as he took the time to wash his own hair. 

He glanced over at the dhampir only to hiss at the sight of the bright red scar running straight down D’s back. Right over his spine if the vampire was any judge, and his curiosity prodded him into asking about it. 

“What happened to your back, my prince?” Mayerling’s question drew Charlotte’s attention, and she gasped at the sight of what must have been a horrific injury. 

D turned the water off before squeezing his hair. “I was born with a problem in my spine,” he replied, calm as if talking about the weather, and Mayerling supposed that to the dhampir, it was old news. “I went through several surgeries over my life to ensure that I was not crippled. The tank and bacta we were in were developed to help me recover from those surgeries and heal with as few problems as possible.”

Because being suspended in liquid would be immensely easier on a damaged back trying to heal from surgeries than laying in a bed or strapped upright. It was also obvious from watching D fight that he had certainly not suffered any for starting with such a rough beginning.

“Why do you keep the scar?” inquired Mayerling, stepping back under the water to get rinsed off himself. “It would be a simple thing to remove it especially with the Sacred Ancestor’s technology and medical knowledge.” Many vampires were vain about their appearance, especially the Nobility, and scars, unless they were rather distinguished, had no place on a vampire’s skin. To find one, especially one as horrific looking as the one D had, was almost completely unheard of.

D shrugged as he tossed his wet hair back over his shoulder, standing there completely unconcerned that he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on, and Mayerling blinked as he realized that the dhampir was also hairless below the lashes. Was that a quirk of his genetics or something unique to dhampires? Mayerling was hairless as well, but he had undergone a treatment to achieve such a state as he had disliked shaving his beard all the time, a rare and expensive procedure.

“It’s just a scar,” the dhampir pointed out. “It means I survived something that tried to kill me, and it doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Why didn’t we see it when we were in the tank together?” Charlotte asked, a small frown on her face as she stared at D. “I was right behind you and never saw it.”

Another shrug. “It only really shows up under hot water,” he replied before starting towards the door. “There are towels by the door and robes as well.”

In other words, stop asking questions and get dried and dressed. Mayerling turned off their own water after making sure they were thoroughly rinsed off before escorting Charlotte over to where D had pulled a large towel out of a closet. A few minutes later, Mayerling was wrapping the soft, terry cloth robe around his body as Charlotte tied the belt of hers. D, on the other hand, had a small pile of clothes that he started pulling on. Black pants tucked into knee high black boots, a plain white shirt under a black vest, and a lace cravat around his throat with the blue medallion resting on top as a splash of color to the outfit. Even the cape fastened around the dhampir’s shoulders was all black. It wasn’t that far from his hunting armor, save for a few details, and it made sense that a servant brought D clothing as he lived here when he wasn’t out on the road. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Mayerling had only arrived with the clothes on their back which was why they were regulated to bathrobes.

A young lady in a tidy maid’s outfit was waiting for them in the hallway, and she gave them a respectful curtsy. What caught Mayerling’s attention about her wasn’t her looks or the fact she was hubam, but the ruby studs sparkling in her ears. Briefly he wondered if those jewels meant she was one of the donors that the Sacred Ancestor spoke of, but before he could ask, his attention was taken by the appearance of a young man approaching them. He had silver hair worn down around his ears, and he wore the distinct gold trimmed black armor of a Forgemaster. Yet unlike the cold and imposing General Isaac, this young man seemed more friendly. Or at least more open from the expression on his face. The only weapon he seemed to have was a long handled hammer made of a silvery metal at his hip although it was odd to see he had a long white glove stretching to his elbow on only his right hand, leaving his left bare. Was it a cultural thing or a Forgemaster thing?

“Ah good. I caught you before you vanished into your bedroom,” the young man stated, a small, amused smile on his face as he looked at D. Eyes the color of aquamarines flickered over Mayerling and Charlotte in an assessing way before returning to focus on the dhampir. “His Majesty has already informed me that you’re my helper for a week now that Dr. Liao has released you.”

D inclined his head before turning slightly to gesture at Mayerling and Charlotte. “Allow me to present Baron Mayerling and Lady Charlotte Elbourne,” he began before looking at the couple clad in bathrobes as if it was the most natural thing in the word to introduce people like this. “This is Specialist Hector, one of my father’s generals and the only other Devilforgemaster.”

“Our new residents,” Hector said before bowing to them. “Welcome, and I look forward to getting to know you.” He straightened and snagged D’s arm, getting a twitch from the dhampir. “Come on. There’s a lot of work to do.”

D inclined his head again in a farewell this time before he allowed himself to be pulled down the hallway by the Forgemaster. Mayerling stared after them, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the young man who had just left with D was not only one of the fearsome Forgemasters but also as old as the dhampir hunter if not older. He barely looked like he was in his third decade of life!

A polite cough snapped Mayerling out of his stunned amazement, and he glanced down to find Charlotte looking at him with an amused smile as she slipped a hand through his arm. He automatically bent it as she tugged him down the hallways in the opposite direction that D and the Forgemaster had gone. 

“Should I be concerned about your attention wandering?” inquired his love, a teasing note in her voice as they followed the maid. “We do seem to be surrounded by many lovely people.”

Mayerling chuckled and patted her hand in reassurance. “Do not be worried, my love,” he stated, his voice completely serious to alleviate any doubts she might have. It never occurred to him that she might be a bit insecure in their relationship now that they were surrounded by other vampires. “While there are many beauties that reside here, my heart belongs to you.”

She beamed at him, but he had to wonder if she truly was the only one who now lived in his affections. Mayerling knew he had a weakness for lovely and vulnerable people, and he had been so very fortunate that Charlotte had returned his affections before they had deepened into love. Yet, even now his thoughts turned to the dhampir with the breathtakingly beautiful face and the scar down his spine that told of a totally different life than what he now lived. It was ridiculous to believe D was vulnerable in any way, especially after they had crossed swords so to speak, but his thoughts kept circling back to when Mayerling had held the dhampir in his arms, the aching loneliness causing D to cling to him in return.

Would it be possible to have a relationship with D? Would Charlotte even agree to such a thing? Mayerling had entertained and thoroughly enjoyed both male and female lovers in the past, although he had never mentioned it to Charlotte, not wishing to appear as if he were bragging or trying to compare her to those past lovers. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He didn’t even know if D would be interested in such a relationship with them or if Forgemaster Hector was the dhampir’s lover. Still, he would discuss the issue with Charlotte before discovering if D did have a lover in the castle. If Charlotte was alright with the idea of seducing the prince turned hunter into their bed and possibly their relationship, then it was better to have that cleared between them before he started looking into D’s romantic relationships.

The rooms they were led to were richly furnished, but that was all Mayerling had a chance to see as what seemed like an army of tailors descended upon him the second he was through the door, pulling him away from Charlotte who was besieged by her own army of seamstresses. He wasn’t sure how long they were measured, fitted, and presented with a variety of options to choose from. At least the tailor had the good sense to keep Mayerling’s future wardrobe close to what he had been wearing when he had arrived at the castle. The colors were also what he prefered to wear, which was another choice he didn’t have to think about. While he knew it was necessary, Mayerling hated dealing with the various issues that came from doing business with a new tailor or one that wished to “double check” records.

Finally, the last thread was snipped, the final color chosen, and the last decision made before everyone seemed to vanish out the door, leaving Mayerling standing in the center of the room, feeling rather shell shocked from the lack of organized chaos around him. He blinked, trying to adjust as he looked at Charlotte, and she looked at him, appearing even more shell shocked than he. It occurred to him that she might not have dealt with seamstresses before despite the wealth her family had.

Almost as if she realized he was staring at her, she slowly turned to look at him before she burst into laughter that was only slightly hysterical. That snapped him out of his daze, and Mayerling folded his arms over the button down shirt he now wore tucked into black pants that still had a few chalk marks on the fabric. He wasn’t sure when in the chaos he had exchanged the bathrobe for actual clothes, but here he was. Charlotte also had lost her bathrobe in favor of a simple dress in a color that could only be described as pale honey which beautifully set off her complexion.

“You look like you were hit upside the head with a wooden board,” she gasped out between giggles. “I haven’t seen you like that since I first kissed you.”

“Out of the two experiences, I assure you I prefer your kisses to that organized chaos,” he drawled, flicking his fingers towards the door that separated them from the rest of the castle. He walked over to her and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her fingers as his eyes drifted over her figure. This close, he could see the dress was made of soft wool, and he was looking forward to peeling her out of it. “You look lovely in that color.”

There was a definite blush on her cheeks as she stepped closer to him, looking up into his face. “You have a promise to keep.”

Mayerling looked at her, letting her fingers slide from his hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I do?” he inquired as her hands came up to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. “And what promise might that be, my lady?”

“To introduce me to pleasure I have only dreamed of,” she said, a definite purr in her voice as her eyes darkened with lust, and her fingers slipped the first button open. She smirked at him and licked her lips. “We are alone, safely away from my family, and there is a perfectly serviceable bed that we have been given along with these rooms.”

His eyes widened as heat raced down his spine to pool in his groin. While she had been quite willing to share his coffin in his coach, he had not wanted for her first time with him to be in such a rather tasteless spot despite how roomy the inside was. Yet now, as she pointed out, they were alone, safe, and there  _ was _ a bed just on the other side of the room that seemed to be waiting for them.

“I believe my lady has an excellent suggestion, and I would be a bore if I did not keep my promises,” he replied, his body temperature rising with his lust. However, his common sense took over before he could drag her over to that bed and rip her new dress from her body. “But, we need to have a serious discussion first, Charlotte. One we have been putting aside because the time was never right. Now we have that time to talk about  _ us _ .”

“You’re right,” sighed Charlotte, resting her hands on his chest as she met his eyes, and she gave him a soft smile. “It’s always been one of those things we never had time for, but we do need to talk. If only to figure out our future together beyond seeing if we can break the bed.”

_ “Charlotte!” _ hissed Mayerling, closing his eyes and he firmly told his libido to calm down. There would be plenty of time to indulge in mutual pleasure  _ after  _ they spoke. He led her over to the couch that was part of the sitting area in the room, situated in front of a large fireplace that contained a merrily crackling fire. Whether the real thing or a very good illusion, Mayerling couldn’t say as it appeared extremely real to the point of throwing off enough heat to chase away the faint chill in the stones. 

She settled herself, sitting with her hands folded in her lap, and he joined her, turning so their knees touched. He gently held her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs on the back of her fingers, enjoying the freedom to simply touch her as he wished. He opened his mouth to start talking only to find himself at a loss for words. It was rather frustrating since  _ he _ was the one to insist they talk, and now he couldn’t. Growling and silently cursing his own foolishness for being unable to talk about something so simple, Mayerling rose and stormed over to the fireplace, leaning against the mantle as he stared into the flames. Why was this so hard?

“I would like at least one child. Perhaps two.”

Charlotte’s voice cut through the frustration and tangled thoughts in his head, and he turned to find her calmly sitting there, watching him with amber eyes, her hands folded primly in her lap. The smile on her face was understanding however. “We never had the chance to speak of children and marriage, but I want to make a family with you, Mayerling. No matter how difficult it might be or what obstacles stand in our way,” she stated, gesturing slightly with a hand before she shrugged a shoulder. “After all, we have managed to overcome many obstacles that have been thrown in our way already. What are a few more rocks in the road?”

“I confess I had not given children much of a thought,” he said, moving back over to sit on the sofa with her before taking her hands again. “I was a bit more preoccupied by the thought of having you in my life for as long as I could. And now, with the Sacred Ancestor’s blessing, that appears to be much longer than a mortal life.”

“Then think about children, Mayerling,” she urged with a smile. “A little boy with your eyes and my hair or a little girl with silver curls and amber eyes. Perhaps both, who would be free to live here away from the prejudice they would find outside this kingdom. Free to be raised with parents who love them, no matter what their heritage is, and free to be themselves.”

“I think I would like both,” he whispered, his voice a touch rough with the idea of children that looked like both of them. They would be dhampirs, but would that be so bad, here where the Prince of the Vampires was exactly that yet still welcomed and loved by his father? There did not seem to be the same prejudices here as there were in the Frontier, and Mayerling knew he would have to overcome any of his own prejudices about dhampirs which he hoped would be easier with Charlotte at his side. He never wanted any child of his to feel honored to have his attention or be ashamed of half their heritage simply because he wouldn’t change. 

Perhaps it was time to stop thinking of Prince Yasha as either ‘the dhampir’ or ‘the hunter’. Yes, he was those things, but they did not define who he  _ was _ anymore than being human defined who Charlotte was when Mayerling fell in love with her. It would be tricky because Mayerling had heard more about the famous Vampire Hunter D than he had about the Prince of the Vampires. There had been rumors that the Sacred Ancestor had an heir, possibly a son, but no one knew anything more about the mystery child than that. Most rumors were that the Vampire Prince was with his father, ruling from the shadows, but very few whispered about Mina the Fair, the  _ human _ mother of the child. With the attitude towards dhampirs, those rumors were not listened to very closely, and Mayerling often believed it was simply humans trying to gain a bit of the Sacred Ancestor for themselves.

“I have many prejudices against dhampirs,” Mayerling confessed, dropping his eyes so as to not meet her gaze, afraid of the anger or accusation that might be found there. It felt even worse considering his feelings towards the prince. Was it because Yasha was Prince of the Vampires and a dhampir? Or were those feelings honest infatuation, something beyond wanting to see if he could coax the prince into his bed for a night of fun and another notch?

Gentle fingers lifted his chin, and he hesitantly raised his eyes to find her smiling at him, melting some of the tension and worry in his heart. “There are still a few prejudices I have myself,” she confessed, her voice soft. “But we will get rid of them together, and be better people for it.”

“One of the biggest ones involve my prince,” confessed Mayerling, tugging her over to sit on the couch together even as he took both of her hands in his. A blush stained Charlotte’s cheeks as she ducked her head, and Mayerling looked at her curiously as she played with his fingers. He tilted his head, unable to contain his curiosity as he had only seen her act like that once before. When she had finally confessed to loving him. “You wish to say something, my love?”

“I don’t want you to think I don’t love you,” Charlotte began, focused on their fingers as she played with his, and there was a nervous tremble in her voice. “But I can’t help thinking about Prince Yasha and how attractive he is.” She sighed and shook her head, biting her lower lip. Mayerling was silent as he waited for her to organize her thoughts, knowing she would confide in him once she did so. “I admit I was attracted to him when we talked back in the Water Garden. He was charismatic and there was just  _ something _ about him that made me want to get to know him better, but at the time, he was the hunter on our trail, determined to separate us.”

“And now?” he asked, his voice soft as he focused on her. She certainly wasn’t wrong about the prince’s charisma. When they had been chased to Castle Chaythe, it had been easy to consider Prince Yasha as the enemy, the one who wanted to kill them. But here in Castle Dracul, where they were safe and free to be with each other, all those feelings that he had managed to ignore were trickling back.

“Now, I want to hold him in my arms and invite him into my heart to live with you,” sighed Charlotte, her voice soft as if she was afraid of his response.

“I find my own thoughts drifting towards him now that we are safe,” admitted Mayerling with a wry smile, and her head flew up, wide eyes staring at him in disbelief. He nodded, raising her hands to press a kiss on her fingers. “It may be a bit premature, but if he is not with anyone, I would not mind opening our hearts and our bed to him if you don’t.”

Charlotte smiled and lifted her chin in an obvious invitation for a kiss even as her amber eyes sparkled. “I am certainly glad we have an accord when it comes to Prince Yasha, but for now, I believe we have other things to do,” she remarked. “Further conversation about who is allowed in our relationship can wait for now.”

Smiling, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers, enjoying the feel of her pressing back, participating in the kiss instead of simply submitting to him. It was a delightful experience, and a part of Mayerling hoped to share it with the prince one day.

“Take me to bed,” whispered Charlotte, a flush on her cheeks and her eyes dark with lust when the kiss ended. “And show me the pleasure we will share for the rest of our lives.”

“Your servant, my lady,” purred Mayerling, unable to resist the siren call of that bed any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D relaxes and some things come to light.

Against one wall in the disused ballroom was a dias, covered with large pillows scattered around a low table while hookahs with multiple pipes were carefully placed to ensure the maximum number of people could indulge if they wished. Large glass doors opened onto a garden with night blooming jasmine sharing their scent with those that were in the room while the rest of the space was empty. The marble floor was scarred from weapons and heavy boots, revealing it was an area to test one’s skills against another or settle a dispute with more physical means. Six bodies sprawled on the pillows, laughter and chatter filling the air as bottles of blood wine were passed around to those that had fangs. Nearby was a pile of armor and weapons from those who found it more comfortable to be dressed in such even when there was no need.

“You need to finish your list and soon, Yasha,” huffed Dragoslav, pointing the mouth of the bottle he held at the young prince who was reclining on a pile of pillows. Yasha had discarded some of his clothes, leaving him in a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt that had the top few buttons undone, and he focused on the Slavic general. “Every time you come home, it takes you longer to settle back into your skin.”

Yasha hummed and brought his goblet of blood wine to his lips. As much as it galled him, Dragoslav was right, and only in the freedom of this room would any of the generals dare to speak to their prince without fear of being punished. They may have watched him grow up and trained him, but they still respected his position. “I’d love to wash my hands of the whole thing, but it’s my duty to our people,” he countered, the half of a bottle he had already consumed making him feel warm and relaxed. The blood aspect was certainly helping with the short rations he was forced to endure beyond the borders. “And things just got a hell of a lot harder.”

“Would that be part of the reason the lovely Chō isn’t with us?” inquired Raman with a slow smirk. Apparently the minor disagreement between the two ladies was still ongoing, and Yasha was willing to bet that neither remembered the incident that started it.

“Probably,” admitted Yasha, holding out his now empty goblet, and Hector chuckled as he refilled it from a bottle nearby. The human general and Forgemaster had his own bottle of normal wine, but he was always willing to refill a goblet for one of the others. “I heard a rumor that someone claiming to be the Sacred Ancestor is wandering the Frontier.” That earned him outraged hisses from the vampire generals while even Hector looked disgruntled, but the human had any time it had come up this past week as Yasha helped him. “Father wants me to bring this person to him for appropriate punishment.”

“And Chō is happier than a wolf with lame prey,” huffed Zufall, taking a drink directly from his bottle. The German vampire had abandoned his goblet long ago, preferring to claim a bottle for himself, and no one bothered to lecture him on manners. There was always plenty of wine to go around in gatherings like this. Zufall chuckled and shook his head. “Her harem will be pissed, but I’m sure all those pretty boys will be able to entertain themselves.”

“Speaking of pretty boys, when do you think Mayerling will join us with his lovely lady?” inquired Raman, a wide yawn showing off her serpent like curved fangs before they retracted, and Yasha grinned at the sight. When she was relaxed like this with them in this old ballroom, Raman’s lamia traits rose to the fore.

“Probably sometime after the two of them are done going at it like a pair of spring rabbits,” Yasha drawled, draining his goblet in one long drink in a poor attempt to hide his frustration about the situation. Every time he ran into them, they both reeked of lust and each other, making it even harder for him to act normal around them. He simply had to keep reminding himself that they were happy together, and he should be satisfied he was able to give them that happiness. It never helped the ache in his chest, but it kept him from doing something completely foolish, like demand to be a part of their relationship. 

Putting his empty goblet aside, he rearranged the pillows behind him, stretching out with a small sigh as his eyes drifted shut, letting him enjoy the warmth of the wine spreading through his body. There were a few snickers from Dragoslav, but Yasha ignored them as he felt fingers sliding through his hair and massaging his scalp. Hector from the way those fingers scratched slightly as if Yasha was a pet, but the dhampir didn’t mind at all as it sent a pleasant tingling down his spine. He raised a finger to drive his point home about those two. “They are experiencing the freedom to have as much sex as they want without the fear of persecution from anyone,” he drawled, a feline-like purr in his voice from those clever fingers in his hair. “Siamese twins, writhing intertwined.”

“He’s quoting ancient song lyrics again.” Sharma’s voice was resigned but amused, and Yasha could almost see him shaking his head. “I thought we had at least another hour before he reached that level of drunk.”

“At least it’s only Siouxsie and the Banshees,” Zufell pointed out. “I don’t get concerned until he starts with Steve Contre.”

A feeling of pure mischief slid through Yasha, and he slowly climbed to his feet, only wobbling a little as he directed his words to the computer that helped run Castle Dracul. “Clio, please play  _ Call Me, Call Me _ .”

A guitar and a drum started playing as Zufell groaned, toppling backwards on the pillows with the good natured laughter of the others for encouraging Yasha. Grinning, Yasha snagged an empty bottle to use as a make-shift microphone as he started singing the lovely if melancholy song.

“I close my eyes and I keep seeing things,” he crooned, moving to the open floor where he was less likely to trip over something or someone. He was just inebriated for it to be a possibility, because unlike other alcohols, blood wine was a sure fire way to get him drunk even if the Servant was awake to filter the worst of it out of his body. “Rainbow waterfalls. Sunny liquid dreams. Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt. Gotta get to you, but I don’t know how.”

Yasha tried not to wince as his voice cracked slightly on the words, but this song had always been more personal to him than many others. More instruments joined in, filling out the music as he launched into the chorus. “Call me, call me! Let me know it’s alright,” he begged, letting the various emotions he kept bottled up and hidden behind the mask of the vampire hunter known only as D to finally emerge. Here, it was safe to let them out, to purge himself clean of everything he had been carrying around, forced on him by others. “Call me, call me! Don’t you think it’s ‘bout time? Please won’t you call and ease my mind? Reasons for me to find you. Peace of mind. What can I do to get me to you?”

_ Because I’m a dhampir. I don’t get to have a life. Not like you. _

The words he had told Leila Marcus back when they had been waiting out the rainstorm drifted through his head. As much as he wanted to say he had been trying to make her feel better about her circumstances, he had to admit he had only been speaking the truth. Hated and feared by humans for being half vampire yet despised by vampires for his human blood, he was forever stuck in twilight, alone save for the brief times he could return home to those that at least understood a bit of what he felt through the simple fact that they had watched him grow up, helped train him to be the hunter he was, and supported him when he was lost. A small bit of comfort for those long and lonely nights on the road.

“I had your number quite some time ago, back when we were young, but I had to grow.” Yasha was eternally grateful to all of them, these generals of his father who were older than him. Who had shared their knowledge, their skills, and in the case of Sharma and Raman, their bodies when a very confused teenage dhampir was stumbling his way through puberty and had no one to help him figure himself out.

Movement near the door caught his eye, and he turned slightly to find Chō entering, a smug look on her face, and Mayerling and Charlotte following in her wake, both looking rather stunned to see everyone there. Yasha briefly wondered if Chō had warned them about what they would find here, but if she did, it didn’t look like they believed her.

“Ten thousand years I’ve searched it seems, and now gotta get to you. Won’t you tell me how?” begged Yasha, and he wasn’t sure who he was directing those words towards this time. Mayerling and Charlotte, the couple so in love with each other they were willing to court death to remain together, or some faceless person who was willing to love Yasha, no matter his heritage or the masks he wore.

Chō huffed slightly as she settled between Sharma and Hector, a goblet appearing in her hand as she held it out to be filled. “A bit early for this sort of music, isn’t it?” she murmured even as Mayerling and Charlotte were given goblets of the appropriate wine. “Or is he just that drunk?”

“Bit of both,” Sharma murmured, but Yasha heard them anyway. He knew they were only concerned about him, and that was a welcome change to the usual attitude he faced.

“Call me, call me, let me know you are there. Call me, call me. I wanna know you still care.” Those words were certainly directed at the generals, and Yasha never doubted their feelings towards him. Another small barrier against the world that hated and wanted to destroy him with that hate. “Come on now, won’t you ease my mind? Reasons for me to find you! Peace of mind. What can I do to get me to you?”

A startled look was on Mayerling’s face, and Yasha wondered if it was the lyrics or the fact he could sing well. His mother had insisted on voice lessons to help a young prince when his voice started changing. Charlotte wore a thoughtful expression on her face, like she was listening to more than just the song, and Yasha knew Chō had gained a valuable resource in the young lady.

“Come on now, won’t you ease my mind? Reasons for me to find you! Peace of mind. Reasons for living my life! Ease my mind! Reasons for me to know you! Peace of mind! What can I do, to get me to you?” Yasha let his head fall back, eyes closed, as the music drew to an end. There were a few minutes of silence as she stood there, doing his best to get his emotions under control before he did something like throw the bottle he held against a wall in a fit of frustration. 

Only once he was sure he was in control again did he return to his previous place on Hector’s other side, exchanging the empty bottle for a partially full one. He ignored his goblet and took a drink right from the bottle, uncaring how crass it might appear. The huff from Mayerling over Yasha’s apparent lack of manners would have been amusing anywhere but here, and Yasha looked at the Noble, searching that pale face even as the prince tried his best to ignore the usual scents of each other and sex that enveloped the mixed couple like a cloud.

“Chō explained the rules of this room,” Yasha stated, knowing the princess never would have brought them here ignorant of the rules they had hashed out so very long ago for their own peace of mind. He pointed his claimed bottle at Mayerling, a serious expression on his face that felt like the far too familiar hunter’s mask that he longed to put aside for good. “You will abide by them as we do, or you will not be invited to join us again.”

That had only happened once, and the lady in question had quickly found that her previous warm reception had cooled drastically. That had been the last time any outsider had been allowed close to the mixed group of friends until now.

“She has, and we will abide by the rules,” Mayerling stated, and from the slight hesitation at the ends, it was obvious he had managed to stop himself from using Yasha’s title. That was one of the rules, that all titles were left at the door to leave them on an equal footing.

The prince nodded before glancing at Raman who was eyeing one of the hookahs thoughtfully even as Chō was setting up the one closest to her. A small crack had the coals lit before the scent of fine tobacco started to drift through the air. He was surprised that Raman had let Chō start the hookahs as the Indian vampiress often had a pipe in her hands before her second bottle.

“Alas, this will be the last time I shall be able to indulge,” sighed Chō, her words emerging on a plume of perfumed smoke. She smirked at the other generals, running her tongue over her fangs. “At least for a few years.”

Dragoslav laughed and saluted her with his goblet. It had been no secret that the princess had been hoping for a child for several decades now, but for various reasons she had been putting it off. Yasha thought it was just because she was very picky as to who the father of her child would be. “Congratulations! Have you finally decided on a donor?”

“Father will be monitoring her through her pregnancy,” Yasha stated, not caring if the others knew he was to be the donor. Father had more than one genetic sample from him on file so only Yasha’s permission was needed for it to be used. “Especially considering how many issues my mother had with conception.” He glanced at Mayerling and Charlotte. “That’s something you two will have to think about if you wish for children. Dhampirs exist, but we’re damn rare due to how genetically compatible vampires and humans are. Yes, humans and vampires can breed with each other, but it doesn’t always result in a viable child.”

A dark blush appeared on Charlotte’s face, undoubtedly from his blunt words, but there was interest in her eyes. Good. At least she would investigate what it would take to safely have a child with Mayerling even if the Noble didn’t. 

“If you are to be the father of Chō’s child, does that mean the two of you are in a relationship?” Charlotte inquired, that thoughtful look turning curious, and Yasha burst out into laughter. He wasn’t trying to be cruel, but the thought of him and the princess together was extremely hilarious in his intoxicated state.

“No, Yasha and Chō aren’t in a relationship,” he heard Hector explaining, amusement in his voice, and Yasha managed to calm down to snickers as he curled up on his side, cradling his ribs and somehow not spilling his bottle. “Chō has her harem to keep her entertained. Raman and Sharma are together for I don’t know how many centuries at this point. Zufell and Dragoslav might share a bed occasionally, both are too fond of the female figure for it to be anything but stress relief.”

“And you?” inquired Charlotte, her voice was still polite and there was no hint in her tone that she was anything but curious about all of them. Yasha had heard about so many incest relationships between humans, especially smaller villages where often the only place to find a spouse to carry on the family line was through the children or between siblings. He couldn’t understand it, but then he wasn’t in charge of monitoring the morals of everyone he came across. 

“Not interested,” drawled Hector with a shrug that Yasha felt, and the dhampir slowly sat up, his fit of humor over with for now. Yasha glanced at Charlotte, curious to see how she would take that information, and he discovered a very thoughtful look on her face as she was staring into her wine with a tiny, triumphant smile on her face. Apparently, she had managed to get whatever information she had been looking for with only a couple of innocent questions that were totally inoffensive.

“You’re good,” drawled Yasha, pointing a finger at her only to get eyes innocently blinked at him in return. “Give Chō a few decades to refine those skills of yours, and you’ll either be her second in command or in charge of your own information network.”

“Head of her own network that works with mine,” Chō announced with a wry smile as she inclined her head towards Charlotte. “That was the deal I struck with her before we met up with Mayerling. If she found out the relationships of those in this room without deliberately asking, then I would get her a network of her own. If she couldn’t or someone figured out what she was up to before getting the information she sought, she would remain part of my network as another set of eyes.”

Charlotte smirked at them, the cat that not only got the canary but ate it with a side of cream. “A simple question that was more speculation than anything, and Hector offered up what I sought with one small follow up inquiry that let me know about him.”

“And what have you figured out about Yasha?” inquired Chō, and Yasha glanced at the princess to find an expectant look on her face as if she was poised to pounce on some unsuspecting prey. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to Charlotte, curious to know what she was going to say.

“Not in a relationship and lonely,” replied Charlotte, her voice soft. “Quite possibly due to his job as a vampire hunter which takes him away for months at a time, his heritage, or bother.”

Yasha shook his head before smirking at Chō. “Be careful that she doesn’t simply take over your network, Chō,” he drawled before stretching out onto the pillows again and letting his eyes drift shut. “She’s dangerous.”

More good natured laughter filled the air as Chō snarled something in Caontonise that Yasha wasn’t in the mood to translate at the moment. He was pretty sure it was anatomically impossible and morally disgusting because the best curses often were.

“Well, I have a long day tomorrow,” sighed Hector. “It’s time for a complete check up on the cyberhorses, and with Yasha’s latest purchase as well as Mayerling’s addition to the stables, it’s going to take all day at the very least.”

“Oh! I tracked down your engineer,” Chō remarked. “He’s in bad shape, but my people are tending him. Once he has recovered, His Majesty has given permission for Poke of Garucia to become a resident and help you as needed unless he would wish to resume constructing cyberhorses.” She snorted, and Yasha could picture her shaking her head. “He did not deserve what he got.”

“It was because he was willing to help me,” confessed Yasha before launching into an abbreviated story about the children he had rescued from a vampire only to be chased out of town instead of paid, and how one child grew up to be a grizzled old cyberhorse engineer willing to stand up for what was right instead of bending to what was easy.

“We’ll have Dr. Liao look him over once he arrives and before we settle him into his chosen profession,” remarked Hector before huffing. “And on that note, I’m for bed.”

A chorus of wishes for pleasant dreams followed the Forgemaster out of the room, and Yasha folded his arms over his stomach as he let the various conversations that were springing up between people to wash over him, soothing and comforting. He slipped into a sort of meditative state, warm and relaxed with a belly full of blood wine, and he barely twitched as his head was lifted into a lap before fingers slid through his hair. He wasn’t quite sure who it was as the individual scents were mingling into one mass to cling to everyone, himself included, but his instincts were quiet so despite his ignorance of whose lap he lay in, he knew he was safe.

He was pretty sure he had dozed off at some point when he heard his name mentioned. Remaining limp and apparently asleep through long practice, Yasha focused on the conversations again even as the fingers in his hair threatened to send him back to sleep.

“So he has never had a serious relationship?” That was Mayerling, his voice thick with disbelief, and Yasha would have pointed out a few hard facts if he had not been feigning sleep. Plus the curiosity to know what someone else would say about the situation and shine a bit of light on it from their perspective.

“The closest he had was Raman and myself when he was a teen, and that was more about him figuring out his sexuality with people who were safe for him to do so than anything else,” remarked Sharma, his voice casual and unapologetic, and Yasha could have kissed him. He hated it when someone pitied him for whatever reason or worse, wanted to start something with him in the mistaken belief that he should be grateful for the attention, like he was a puppy yapping at the master’s feet.

“Far too many want him to be something he’s not or simply use him to notch their bedpost,” Dragoslav huffed, his voice deep with disgust for those faceless people. “I have no issue with those who wish to merely sample different lovers as long as they’re up front about it.”

“And none of those hunting him could be honest if their lives depended on it,” drawled Zufell. “They only wanted the bragging rights at having bedded Yasha.”

Those were the ones that hurt the most because Yasha had been hopeful that their attention towards him was genuine and without ulterior motives. His heart broke a bit more each time Chō presented him with the truth, easily discovered through her network. After the fifth time, Yasha started going directly to Chō the second anyone expressed a romantic interest in him. Word quickly got out, and interest in him dropped considerably when any possible paramours realized they were going to be investigated thoroughly before he gave them a chance to get close.

“There are two songs he closely identifies with,” stated Raman, her voice slow and lazy from both the blood wine and the hookah. “You heard most of the one song when you came in, but the other is less heartbreak and more seduction.” She softly laughed, and Yasha forced himself to remain motionless when he truly wanted to twitch away from her words. That was his fault for wanting to hear what the others thought. “Music is how he expresses himself when words fail.”

“May we hear the other song?” That was Charlotte’s voice coming from directly above him which meant it was her lap acting as a pillow for his head and her hand in his hair. He really should move, perhaps even head to his own bed to sleep off the blood wine, but those gentle fingers sliding through his hair kept him where he was, a prisoner who didn’t wish to escape.

“Clio, play  _ Face to Face _ by Siouxsie and the Banshees,” Chō called out before anyone could protest, and Yasha was unable to prevent the delighted purr from slipping out of him as the dark and rather seductive music filled the air. The main lyrics were set up beautifully with three beats and then a pause as if Siouxsie was waiting to see the effect of her words before continuing on. It was a dance and a hunt, predator and prey stalking each other with the roles changing in a heartbeat, meither gaining the upper hand in that delicate balance yet both happy in their pursuit.

This time, however, instead of his thoughts focusing on some faceless partner who hunted Yasha and was hunted in return, it was Mayerling and Charlotte that entered his little fantasy. She acted as bait to draw Yasha out while Mayerling stalked the darkness after them both, set on claiming them for his prize. The dhampir could almost feel the cool moonlight on his skin and the soft grass beneath his feet as he let the harmless fantasy spin out in his mind.

Charlotte in a pale dress, racing through the moonlit trees, a ghost with her delighted laughter trailing behind her to coax Yasha on even as Mayerling was a dark shadow, silent as only a vampire on the hunt could be. And Yasha between them, trying to catch her without being caught by him even as he searched for a chance to turn the tables on Mayerling.

She was quite tricky, never running in a straight line when she could maneuver around and through the trees, using them as cover to keep him from simply lunging and carrying her to the ground. Oh, Yasha could use his full speed to catch her, but that wasn’t the point of this hunt. When would Charlotte make a mistake, a zag instead of a zig, which would let him catch her and spirit her off before he was caught by his own hunter? Or would Mayerling catch him first in his distraction of Charlotte?

He felt his nails, long and pointed but never as long as a vampire’s claws, brush against the fabric of her skirt before it was whisked out of reach by a sudden turn of foot, her laughter ringing out again as it teased him. His own instincts had him spinning around a tree just as a pale hand tipped with proper claws flashed through the air where Yasha had just been, and Mayerling’s dark laugh slid down his spine in a caress. Close was his hunter, almost too close, and Yasha knew if he wasn’t careful, he would end up kneeling for the Noble.

_ Would that be so bad? _ a small voice whispered, and it distracted him long enough to lose Charlotte in this dream garden.  _ He would not simply use you or try to change you. Look at how far he was willing to go for his lady. _

Another whisper of movement had him dodging another playful swipe, and Charlotte’s laughter rang out again. Behind him now. She had joined forces with Mayerling. No longer bait, she was hunting him as well, and a strange thrill raced through him. He had been chased, been hunted before, but there was something different about this time, this couple. It was playful as much as it was seductive, but there was a thread of seriousness about it that made his heart beat faster. Would it be possible for the dream to become reality?

His thoughts and the dream were shattered by the feel of a claw on his back, tracing the scar that rode his spine. Snarling as his instincts flared in the face of danger, he acted to protect that small vulnerability. Great leathered wings burst from his back, shredding his shirt as he curled up in a tight ball. There was a startled scream as he wrapped his wings around him, a thumb claw catching on something as the bat-like appendages formed a protective cocoon around him with the leather membranes folding over his vulnerable spine. He was tense, ever sense trained to find the next touch, the next attack. He was trying to figure things out, but his head felt muddled, his thoughts sluggish. Had he been poisoned? Why hadn’t the Servant taken care of it? Had his hand been taken again? A quick flex of his fingers revealed his left hand was still attached to his arm, so what was happening?

Carefully, he focused on the world outside of his leather cocoon, braced for a trap. Far too many enemies tried to use his very senses against him, leaving him unable to trust anything but his instincts. His mouth was open to help accommodate his fangs which had lengthened in response to the danger, as well as to help him filter through the various scents teasing his nose. Most would try to fool one or the other but rarely both.

The tang of wine mixed with the hot copper of blood. Cardamom, cinnamon, and tumeric. Ginger and water lotus with scented smoke. Steel, wool, and metal polish. Night blooming jasmine. All the scents that meant home, but there were other, strange scents that didn’t fit. Gentle rosewater and cool silk heated by a warm body. Cedar and the faintest tang of gravedirt, the latter always marking a Noble. Was he a prisoner? How had he been caught? Why was the Servant silent? Where was his armor and weapons?  _ Where was the Servant? _

_ Hey, relax Boss. I was just catching a few winks. _

If he hadn’t been so well trained, he would have collapsed in relief at the sound of that voice echoing through his head. As it was, he simply opened his memories to the Servant, something he rarely did if only to keep personal thoughts from the demonic symbiote who was more than willing to take advantage of any scrap of information it could get about him. But right now, he had too many questions and not enough answers to feel safe, especially with his instincts screaming at him right now.

_ That’s because you’re drunk on blood wine, and someone twitched wrong when you fell asleep, _ drawled the Servant, amusement clean in its voice.  _ You were dozing in sugartit’s lap when sugar daddy touched your back to wake you, setting off your instincts. _

He was drunk? That was why it was harder than usual to think?

There was a chuckle in his head.  _ Yeah, you were relaxing with the other big shots and enjoying a chance to unwind without Raman stringing you up or Sharma draping you over the closest horizontal surface for a good hard fuck or a warmed ass. _

Heat flared in Yasha’s belly from the memories of his time with Sharma and Raman. He tried to push them away, to hide them with his other special memories, but they proved elusive, slipping through his mental fingers like fine grains of sand. He knew the Servant would use them against him because that was what it did. It didn’t care how precious such memories might be to Yasha, only that it was a weak spot to exploit.

_ Relax, Yasha. Your dad’s here, and he’s gonna get you back to your room to sleep this off, _ murmured the Servant, and he twitched at the use of his actual name. He could count the number of times he had heard it from the Servant and still have more of his fingers left over. Not even when Yasha marched into the most deadly of circumstances to defeat his target did the Servant call him by name.

New scents slipped into the mix, instantly drawing Yasha’s attention as he focused on them. Dusty books, the tang of wet ink, warm leather, a touch of wolf, and the indescribable scent that was Ancient Power. There was no way anyone could replicate that last scent now matter how they tried, and Yasha sighed in relief, feeling the tension he had nearly been vibrating with vanish as a large hand was splayed across his wing.

“Time to put your wings away, my little fruit bat,” coaxed the deep voice of his father. “You cannot sleep like that unless you plan on hanging upside down from your knees.”

It was an old joke between them, dating back to when Yasha had spent a summer wanting to wear his wings all the time and eat only fruit. Mother had laughed, declaring Yasha her little fruit bat while Father had teased him about sleeping like an actual bat.

Carefully, Yasha unwrapped his wings from around his body before folding them against his back, and he blinked up at the face of his father as his wings tucked themselves away under his skin. That was another thing no one was able to replicate out of fear and respect for his father. Most often paintings or sculptures of Dracula would have blurred features or blank faces as the hands of those artists simply refused to cooperate.

Of course as the adrenalyn and his instincts faded, the alcohol he had consumed tightened its grip on him, and he barely managed to politely cover his mouth as a jaw-cracking yawn caught him by surprise. Strong arms lifted him off the floor, cradling him against a firm body that didn’t feel quite right, and Yasha managed to pry his eyes open to find Mayerling holding him as Father stood behind the Noble’s shoulder, an indulgent look on his face.

“He wished to make amends for startling you so badly and ruining your relaxing evening,” Father explained as Mayerling carried Yasha out of the ballroom. There were calls of “pleasant dreams” from the other generals in the room, but Yasha focused on Mayerling. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the pale Noble who seemed perfectly willing to carry him around, but Yasha knew better. There was no way the vampire simply wanted to apologize.

“What do you want?”

“To see you safely to your bed as an apology for ruining your evening, my prince,” Mayerling replied, his voice calm and reasonable as if he believed he spoke the truth.

“You want something more. Everyone does,” argued Yasha, his words only slightly slurred by his lengthened fangs and the blood wine. It would take a bit before his fangs retracted and the red color left his eyes. Until then, he would just be talking a bit strangely. “A notch on the bedpost. Bragging rights at being in my bed. Courting favor with my father. Doing a job at less than the agreed upon price. Not killing them. It’s always something.” People always wanted something from him. It was a fact of his life, and anyone who said otherwise was lying.

Mayerling hummed, a thoughtful look on his face, and Yasha felt his heart ache as he waited to hear what the Noble’s price for this kindness was to be. “I want for you to sleep yourself out and take it easy when you wake because you shall undoubtedly be feeling your indulgence tonight,” the pale vampire stated, a small smile on his lips, and Yasha frowned. That was it? But that didn’t make any sense. “That is how normal, healthy relationships work even if they’re only working relationships, and it is a sad state of affairs when I am more knowledgeable about such normal things thank you, my prince.”

“I’m a dhampir. I don’t get to have a normal life,” yawned Yasha, his eyes sliding shut against his will even as a feeling of deja vu slid over him. Hadn’t he said those words before to someone? He was sure he had, but the welcoming embrace of sleep wrapped around him before his muddled thoughts could drag the memory up. He’d figure it out when he woke up if it was important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Alan's actions.

It was the sounds of screams that woke Alan up, and he jumped to his feet, nearly tripping on the blanket that was still tangled up in his bed partner as he tried to get to the door to find out what the noise was about. He barely managed to remember to shrug into a dressing gown and belt it on awkwardly with one hand as he made his way to the source of the crying and loud voices raised in a panic.

“What's going on?” he demanded, finding some of the servants clustered around a door that he realized leads to his father's room. Missy the maid is bawling her eyes out as she clung to Franklin the butler. The cook and stablehand were also there, looking drawn and pale.

“It's the master, young sir,” Franklin stated, nodding towards the open door. His voice was as grave as his face, and a cold chill ran down Alan's spine. “He's dead.”

“What? How?” That cold chill suddenly became a frozen lump in his stomach. He had only wanted to get the old man out of the way long enough to get Charlotte or even her body back, not kill him.

“The doctor will have to be sent for,” Alan stated, shaking his head as if trying to banish the idea that John's death was his fault. “It's possible that the shock of losing Charlotte was too much for him.”

He wanted to plant the idea that John either died of natural causes or by his own hand out of grief. All the better to keep everyone's eyes off of him and his own position. From the understanding look on the cook and butler's faces, it seemed to be working, and Alan sighed, scrubbing his good hand through his hair. “Leave the room as it is until after the doctor shows up. Meanwhile, I have a guest I need to get back to before she starts to wonder that I might have left her for good.”

The stablehand smirks at that, indicating he knows  _ exactly _ what sort of guest Alan has, but Alan ignored him as he turned and walked back to his room, his guts churning in a mix of fear, anger, and guilt. He didn't want to kill his father, just inconvenience him in such a way that Alan could control the finances and get closure on Charlotte. Yet, somehow the old man had died, and Alan didn't like the thought that there was blood on his hands due to a miscalculation.

“What's all the noise about, lover?” asked the woman in a drowsy voice when he stumbled back into his room, feeling dazed and off balance. He blinked and focused on her, his eyes drifting over her lush figure which is not hidden by the sheets so much as it is emphasized by them. Her sleep tousled hair just makes her look even more attractive than when she had it mostly been tamed the night before.

“My father tragically passed in the night,” Alan stated, shaking his head as he started to get ready for the day. “The doctor's been sent for, but I believe the thought of losing my sister was just too much for him.” The more he repeated the story, the more sure he was that was exactly what happened. If he was trying to delude himself or make the lie a reality, he honestly couldn't say, but it didn't matter. The main thing was John was dead and that meant everything belonged to Alan.

“What a shame. Your sister must have meant a great deal to him for her death to kill him as it did,” sighed the woman, one hand coming up to press against her chest in a gesture of sympathy and grief even though he had a feeling that it was completely feigned.

Alan inclined his head, accepting her words for what they were, and he managed to get his shirt on only to silently snarl at the buttons. It was difficult fastening them with one hand still in a cast, and he knew he still had several more weeks of being trapped in plaster until the bone had healed enough that he would be able to use it again. Unless he talked to the doctor about using a bone knitter which was an expensive procedure, but it would free Alan quicker than waiting for the bone to knit by themselves.

“Are you still going to Castle Chaythe to recover your sister’s body?”

He paused at that question as he frowned faintly. He really didn’t want to go to a vampire’s castle, no matter how much he loved his sister, but he had to ensure she wasn’t going to come after him with fangs. Of course, if she was free of a vampire’s bite, then he would drag her home and ensure she never left again.

“I have to, if only to settle the questions surrounding Charlotte’s apparent death,” he stated as he finished pulling his clothes on. Even though he was not sure exactly how he was going to accomplish that since most sane people stayed away from a Noble’s castle, not wanting to fall victim to the myriad of traps that were undoubtedly there or even the Noble themselves. “Now I just need to find people to help me.”

“My family and I can help with that.”

Alan blinked as he looked at the woman who had a hopeful look on her face as she stood up, the sheet that had been partially wrapped around her sliding away to reveal her naked body. She smiled and walked over to him, and Alan’s eyes were drawn to the sway of her hips and the slight bounce of her breasts. His cock hardened in his pants at the memory of sinking into her wonderfully tight body, and he curled his good arm around her waist once she was close enough, pulling her tight against him once more. 

She grinned and lightly dragged a finger down his chest. “My little brother, Ace, can find  _ anyone _ no matter where they are, and my father can follow that to their location,” she explained with a slight shrug that brought his attention fully to her breasts. “We travel around and help people.”

“And it was just a coincidence that you happened to find me last night?” Alan drawled, narrowing his eyes at her, a niggling of suspicion starting in the back of his head. It had been a bit of a coincidence that she happened to find him, and he brought her home before his father died, leaving him in charge of everything. He had already forgotten his part in helping John along to his death as he wondered just how much of a manipulation and con she had going on.

“Actually, it was a bit planned,” she admitted with a shrug. “We had heard about your sister and had come to offer our services only for you to receive news of her apparent death.” Another shrug as she slipped out of his embrace, moving over to pull on her clothes. “If you don’t want our help, that’s fine. I’ll just be on my way.”

“Wait.”

That single word stopped her, and he realized he was being very foolish. If she had mentioned her family’s occupation last night, then it would have been more reasonable to believe that she was trying to take advantage of his situation with his family. Instead, they hadn’t talked much about his family or even hers beyond the fact that Charlotte had been taken by a vampire as they had been occupied by other things. Now, he was being offered help that he would undoubtedly have to pay for, but she was willing, and if his sister  _ was _ still alive, then her younger brother's talent sounded as if it would come in handy.

Besides, Alan was reluctant to let her simply walk out the door, his heart aching at the thought that he might never see her again if he let her leave now.

“You wait here while I deal with the legalities, and then we'll go talk to your family about hiring your brother at least to help me,” he murmured with a smirk before briefly kissing her lips again. He nodded his head towards a door in his room. “The bathroom is through there if you want to get cleaned up.”

She smirked and drew her fingers along his jaw, leaving tingling skin behind, before she turned to saunter into the bathroom. “Don't keep me waiting too long, lover, or I might start without you.”

Shaking his head, Alan forced himself into some semblance of propriety before he left his bedroom, heading to his father's study in an effort to get a better idea of the finances available to him now that John was dead. If he was going to hire his lover's family, then he certainly needed to know how much he could spend on them.

It didn't take him long to reach the room, and he settled behind the large desk, pulling over a leather chair to sit in while Alan started going through various papers and ledgers that were scattered across the desk. Everything seemed a bit overwhelming at first, the numbers wanted to dance before his eyes in a sort of mockery as if taunting him with the idea that he would never understand them. However, after a few minutes, he found himself understanding a lot more than he had, and the amount of money now at his disposal startled him into a stunned silence.

No wonder his father had not objected to the dhampir hunter's demands if they were this rich. What that half-blood bastard of a Noble had demanded in exchange for Charlotte's return was pocket change compared to the numbers Alan was staring at. 

A frown crossed Alan's face as a sliver of worry slipped through him. He would have to be careful and not reveal just how much money he actually had, or his lover's family might decide to milk him for all of it before turning him out into the street to fend for himself. Or worse, simply killing him and burying his body somewhere in the Frontier. Alan briefly entertained the thought of hiring some bodyguards to accompany him on this excursion, but dismissed it. As long as no one but he knew how much wealth he actually had, then there was no danger accompanying his lover and her family to retrieve Charlotte's body.

A knock on the door dragged him out of his thoughts, and he closed the ledgers as he called for the person to enter. The door opened to admit a small, elderly man with glasses so thick it was amazing he could actually see anything. The few wisps of gray hair sticking to his skull seemed to be in a permanent state of trying to escape from his scalp, and he had more wrinkles than smooth skin on his face, giving him a pruned appearance. Frankly, Alan thought he looked more like he should be in some Noble's laboratory, cackling as some eldritch horror came to life instead of healing the sick, but Franklin Harris was the only doctor in town at the moment. There were rumors that he had a few apprentices to take over after he retired, but no one seemed to know who they were leading Alan to believe that was more wishful thinking than actual fact.

“Well, Doctor Harris? What's the verdict?” asked Alan, gesturing for the elderly man to take a seat on the other side of the desk. 

“From what little I was able to deduce, your father died of an overdose of his pain killer,” Harris stated, settling in a chair with a relieved sigh. He shook his head and ran a bony hand over the sparse hairs clinging to his scalp. “I had warned him about the danger of taking too much, but it looks as if he didn't listen.”

“The news of my sister's death hit us hard,” Alan stated, rubbing his good hand over his face in frustration and exhaustion, not having to fake the first. Why had Charlotte allowed herself to be seduced away by Meier Link instead of being a dutiful daughter and remaining with them? Then Alan wouldn't be in this position of running after her to ensure she was dead. “She had been a pillar of support after my mother's death, and then she was kidnapped by that vampire.”

Harris hummed, nodding his head in agreement. “Young Charlotte was quite the beauty. I could see why some Noble's head was turned when it came to her,” he said before shrugging his shoulders, and Alan could almost hear his bones creaking from the action. “Well, unless something else turns up in the toxicology report, I'm listing his death as an accidental overdose due to grief.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I don't need any more scandal for the moment,” sighted Alan, feeling relieved that his father's death had truly been accidental. His hands were clean because John had simply taken too much of his medicine, leading to his own death. 

“Anything else you need from me, young man?”

Alan nodded, rising to his feet as he gestured slightly with his injured arm. “I'm going to need this taken care of with a bone knitter,” he stated before shaking his head. “I have too much to do to let it heal naturally and lugging around a cast would only inconvenience me.”

“Would this have anything to do with the guest you happen to be entertaining at the moment?” inquired Harris, and there was a definite leer to his face as he stared at Alan.

Alan allowed his own smirk to take on a bit of an appreciation for his lover's curves and delightful body. “Oh most definitely,” he replied with the sort of tone that was universal between men when they talked about their female conquests. “It is easier to seduce a woman when I don't have to worry about an injured arm.”

Harris laughed, a dry creaking sound that made Alan think of dead trees in the wind, and slapped his leg. “Good on you, young man. Come down to the office, and I'll get you set right up.”

“Let me escort you back to your office so you can fix this, and I'll settle the bill right then,” Alan stated, slipping a book of promissory notes into his pocket as he rose to his feet. He was going to have the butler lock the study so no one could snoop among the papers while he was away. It shouldn't take him long as Harris' office was only a street away, but he wasn't sure if he trusted all the servants at the moment. Not with this sort of wealth on the line.

It only took a few minutes to pass his orders along to the butler as well as put him in charge of dealing with the necessary details when it came to burying his father. The fact that Harris was willing to sign off right then and there on an accidental death helped calm a few of the more hysterical servants who were already wailing about being murdered in their beds. Alan had a feeling he was going to be looking at the current servants rather closely to see who would be continuing their employment with him once he returned from his task of retrieving Charlotte's body. One way or another.

Within a quarter of the hour, Alan was back in his home, arm healed and John's body removed to the local mortuary, leaving a melancholy feeling over the entire household. He sent the butler and housekeeper to keep control of the servants as he also arranged for a meal for both him and his guest before he settled in his late father's study to finish going over the ledgers. He was going to have to carefully figure out how much money to offer his lover's family for their help.

Alan shook his head as he realized he was really going to have to learn her name. Especially if she continued to be so delightful in bed. Perhaps he might convince her to stick around as his wife even if they dragged Charlotte home. His sister could run the house and continue as she had while Alan and his lover dealt with all the other issues. Yes, that would teach Charlotte to leave him, and he would teach Charlotte how to please a man instead of whatever her vampiric lover had shown her. Of course, if Charlotte had been bitten after being whisked away, then Alan would ensure there was a stake through her heart and her head was removed before he cremated the corpse.

One could never be too careful when it comes to vampires after all.

“I was afraid you had abandoned me, lover,” purred the woman as Alan entered the dining room after being told lunch was served. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, causing her tight skirt to ride up and briefly distract Alan.

He managed to snap out of the brief fantasy of throwing her to the table and fucking her right there. He pulled a drawstring pouch out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table in front of her where it landed with a loud clink of coins. She blinked and focused on the bag, a curious expression on her face.

“Ten million dalas,” Alan announced as he settled at the head of the table, and he steepled his fingers before his face as he looked at her. “That is a down payment for your family's help in retrieving Charlotte, one way or another.” He smirked slightly as her mouth dropped open. “That is what the vampire hunters were promised for the return of my sister, and they had a Noble to contend with. You merely have to retrieve her body if she is dead or her location if she still lives.”

***

There were very few times when Ten could claim that she was at a loss of words, and this was definitely one of them. Ten  _ million _ dalas. Just casually tossed in front of her as if it were pocket change. Just how rich  _ was _ Alan Elbourne now?

That thought seemed to snap her out of her stunned amazement, and she smirked at him, leaning back to lace her fingers over her abdomen. It was obvious that Alan had more money than the Royal Heart family had first thought, and that was going to most certainly work in their favor. He was still hung up on his sister, having even called Ten 'Charlotte' a few times last night when he had really been enthusiastic, and she was already figuring out how to milk him for every dala he had.

Alan had stated that this was a down payment, which meant he had a larger amount in mind for their final total. The fact that he had also pointed out that the hunters he had originally hired had been offered the same amount was a challenge, pure and simple. Was her family good enough to get his sister when there was no vampire involved? Or were they going to offer up excuses and turn away from the exuberant amount of money that was being dangled before them for what appeared to be a simple job?

“As there are no vampires on this job, I believe your terms are acceptable,” she purred, reaching forward to hook a finger in the drawstring of the pouch, pulling the heavy coins off the table and into her lap. “Are you going to come along or trust us at our word that the job will be completed to your satisfaction?”

This time, it was her turn to toss a challenge at him. After all, he had trusted the vampire hunters to retrieve his sister and all the one had brought back had been a ring and a story. If she had a choice, Ten would prefer it if Alan came with them as it would be so much easier to drain him dry before casually disposing of him somewhere.

“I'm not going to remain behind this time,” Alan stated in a firm voice as if daring her to argue with his decision, but Ten simply smirked at him, enjoying the heat that appeared in his eyes when his gaze traveled down her body. “Before, I was injured, but I do not have that excuse keeping me here. I'm going with you, and that is not up for negotiations.”

She laughed, knowing how that action made her breasts bounce in her dress and drew his eye back to them. “I have no problem with that at all, lover,” she stated, sitting up only when food was brought out to them. “We might even find ourselves sharing a bed because there are limited quarters on our transport.”

His answering smile was all lustful leer before he turned his attention to his food. When she turned her own attention to the plate before her, she had to blink a bit as the food was some of the finest she had seen in her twenty years of life, and when she took her first bite, she was sure she had never tasted anything more delicious before. If this was what it was like to be rich, she was more than willing to keep twisting Alan around her little finger as long as she was fed like this.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Alan was easy on the eyes, and aside from his annoying habit of calling his sister's name out in bed, he was one of the more skillful lovers Ten had entertained. She would have to talk to her parents, but she might be able to turn this into a very long term con. One that lasted until his money ran out, but depending on what he was doing to make this sort of money, it might last until she either got tired of him or he died. That could be quite a lucrative arrangement for her family. She was going to have to speak to her parents before broaching such an idea to Alan and letting him think it was all his plan.

The weight of ten million dalas in Ten's lap had her dreaming of fine dresses and glittering jewels all through lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace meets Alan.

Ace was sitting on top of the transport, the hatch next to him open to allow a quick escape into the armored vehicle as well as the ability to slam it in Jack’s face if the bastard came growling at him. He had snagged a kitchen knife and created a make-shift sheath for it before he tucked into the front of his pants where he could easily grab it. While not the best of defenses, it would work in a pinch until he managed to get a decent knife from somewhere. In his lap was his book, and he was casually scribbling in the margins as he read, just whatever random thought that crossed his mind that might help him later.

“Darlings! I’m home!”

Jerking out of his thoughts, Ace stuck his head into the hatch to find Ten standing there next to Alan Elbourne, and he realized the young man had a proprietary arm around her waist. Great. It looked like Ten’s catch was highly infatuated with her, and with the way she was glancing at Elbourne and giggling, she was just as infatuated with him. Shaking his head, Ace closed his book and slipped through the hatch, closing it behind him before carefully climbing down, using various surfaces as a ladder. He glanced at Ten and Elbourne before curling up in the window seat, the most defensible spot in the room, as he watched them with a bored expression as he waited for the rest of the family to show up. It was obvious Ten had snagged Elbourne by the short curlies, but why was he here? And what was the story that Ten had spun out this time?

Ten pushed Elbourne into a seat before sliding into his lap, crossing her legs, and Ace watched as Elbourn put a hand on her upper thigh even as his eyes were fixed on her low cut neckline. Ten seemed oblivious to his attention as she fondled a bag in her hands that clinked, and Ace wondered how much money she was holding. The Elbournes were loaded after all which was why the family wanted to target them, and depending on the coin used, there could be a few dalas to thousands in there.

“Welcome home, sweetie.” Queen’s voice drifted through the air, heralding her arrival, and Ace watched as King and Queen gracefully sank into chairs across from Ten and Elbourne while Jack leaned up against the wall behind their parents, glaring in a fit of temper. Ace curled a bit tighter, shifting to get his feet under him in case he needed to defend himself against his brother. Even if Jack didn’t go for him, there was always the chance that someone else might go for him.

“This is Alan Elbourne, and he wants to hire us to locate his sister’s body,” Ten announced, and Ace felt a tingle of something slide down his spine. Was it fear or anticipation? He honestly couldn’t say, but they knew the sister had either been abducted or ran away with a vampire. “He is offering a down payment of ten million dalas. The same amount offered the vampire hunters, but we won’t have to deal with any bloodsuckers.”

Ace was pretty sure he heard King and Queen blink even as he felt like he had been hit upside the head with that little announcement. While they were used to conning large amounts of money from their victims, never had they come close to one million dalas let alone  _ ten _ ! Taking a few deep breaths to get his brain working again, Ace knew there had to be trouble with that much money on the table.

“What’s the catch?” he asked, drawing everyone’s attention even as he stared at Elbourne, He jerked his chin at the bag in Ten’s hands. “For that much money, you could hire professionals to take you anywhere you want.”

“Yet the last time I hired so-called professionals, all I got back was my sister’s ring and the story that she died at Castle Chaythe after the vampires there killed each other,” Elbourne drawled, and Ace hissed in shock at that name even as the man continued, either not noticing the reaction or not caring. “Ten stated that you are trackers, able to find things and people lost. That is what I need now, not hunters with more guns than brains who sell me stories and take my money.” He smirked. “Which is why I will be going with you.”

“Your safety would not be guaranteed with us,” King remarked, and Ace glanced over to find a thoughtful frown on his father’s face. Yet the light of greed still shone in his eyes, and Ace had a feeling that they were going to be heading to the vampire’s castle after getting more money out of Elbourne. “Plus just getting to Castle Chaythe is not an easy nor short trip considering we would have to go around the Barbaroi Village and the Shahagin Desert.”

“The Barbaroi Village I can understand, but why the Shahagin Desert?” asked Elbourne with a frown and a suspicious look in his eyes. 

“There is a large pod of sand mantas in the area, and we would have to swing north by a day or two to avoid their current hunting area,” explained Queen with a small smile before she pulled out a pouch and tossed it to Ace who managed to catch it with a huff. “Go and get enough supplies for the trip.”

Rolling his eyes, Ace stood up and snagged the pouch from Ten’s fingers before digging out a few more dalas. “No sense in spending all of our money when he’s willing to finance the trip,” he countered, tossing the bag to Queen. “I’ll be back.”

Before anyone could say anything, he went outside and pulled the scout bike out from under the transport. He didn’t know how many chances they were going to get to purchase any supplies on the trip, but he knew his parents would drag it out as long as possible to get as much money out of Elbourne as they could. 

The bike was small and made of lightweight material, and it was solar powered with a backup battery. The engine was silent, perfect for investigating a route that had a possibility of being full of monsters. It was also quick, sturdy, and could carry up to half a ton before it started to suffer under the weight. The downside to it was that it couldn’t travel at high speeds for a long time without the motor suffering from the stress.

Throwing a leg over the seat, Ace got comfortable before pulling a set of goggles out of a small storage compartment, and he slid them on, taking his time to enjoy this small bit of freedom. He knew he couldn’t linger long, but for now, he didn’t have his family breathing down his neck. Starting the engine with a push of a button, he grinned at the faint vibrations that meant it was running fine before he took off for a nearby general store. If he was really fortunate, he might be able to get a utility knife that would be much better than his current pilfered kitchen knife.

A few hours later, Ace stopped the scout bike next to the battered looking transport tucked into a grove of trees. It was patched and rusted in places, but Ace knew there were no holes beneath those carefully placed sheets of metal while the rust was skillful painting. All part of the illusion that they were nothing more than drifters and no threat to anyone.

Ace unpacked the bike, placing the large boxes of supplies inside the transport’s door before tucking the bike back into storage until the next time it was needed. By the time he got into the transport itself, Ten was already putting things away, but she stopped to glare at him.

“What did you do to Jack while I was snagging Elbourne?” she hissed, and Ace could swear her hair was getting more curly and poofy as he watched. Like a cat’s tail as it expressed its displeasure. “He’s been snarling and growling at me since Elbourne left to get clothes!”

Ace shrugged a shoulder as he started unpacking the rest of the boxes. “He wanted to know where you were last night. I said you probably had your target twisted around your tits, and he threatened to maim me,” he drawled, shaking his head as he broke the boxes down for later. He also managed to slip the kitchen knife back into the drawer it had come from, content with the utility knife he had managed to bargain away from the store owner who had taken pity on the “innocent” teen heading out to make a life away from his family. “Not like it wasn’t the truth cause that’s what you do.”

Ten still frowned at him, but her hair seemed to be calming down at least. Ace had to wonder if she managed to get all the even temperament out of the twins because she was less likely to jump feet first into a snarling rage. Ace shook that thought off as he put the rest of the supplies away, tucking the boxes into a small cupboard to be used later.

“Fine, but why were you protesting earlier?” asked Ten, folding her arms under her breasts. “Ten  _ million _ dalas!”

“And how much more does he have in his pocket to casually toss that sort of money about?” countered Ace, a small smirk on his face even as he gestured towards the world outside of the transport as if money was the only thing on his mind. “I just opened up the possibility of our parents milking him for more considering you said that was a  _ down payment _ . Just how golden is your goose?” 

“Ace raises a very important question,” remarked King, walking into the little galley with Queen beside him. “However, we will need to present a unified front before our guest so all arguments and minor disagreements shall be behind closed doors or when he is asleep.”

Standard practice for them to be honest, not that Ace truly disagreed with any of them in public unless it was part of the con. Unlike Jack who didn’t seem to care about a unified front at all.

“Ten, you will keep our guest’s attention on you and the goal of locating his sister as we slowly build up expenses to see how deep his pockets truly are,” King continued, and Ten nodded her understanding of the order. Ace briefly wondered what sort of expenses King was going to come up with before he dismissed that thought. Unless it endangered his health or offered him a chance at freedom, it wasn’t his concern.

“That shouldn’t be a problem as he called me by his sister’s name last night more than once,” Ten stated before grinning. “I figure I have a dress or two that looks close to what she wore in the various pictures I saw. That should keep his attention.”

King nodded before focusing on Ace. “To minimize Jack’s temper, I want you to be visible as little as possible until he cools down from whatever issue he seems to have.”

Which meant Ace could easily spend all his time in his room, planning, and no one would wonder why. Ace felt like someone was looking out for him, and if he was truly lucky, he might be able to escape at castle Chaythe. This trip was going to be dangerous, there was no doubting that, but there might be a light at the end of the tunnel that wasn’t a grave. Or at least not  _ his _ grave.

“I’ll only show up at meals unless you need me for some reason,” Ace promised, slipping past them and headed for the sanctuary of his room. 

He had planning to get back to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation is extended and more information comes to light.

The early evening sun spilled harmlessly into the bedroom, warming Mayerling as much as the soft body partially sprawled across his chest. Logically, he knew the Sacred Ancestor would not let any of his subjects come to harm, even from the sun, but he still flinched when he walked into a puddle of sunlight, the memories of when he deliberately walked into those deadly rays to save Charlotte so very fresh in his mind even though the injuries themselves had healed before the moon was high in the sky.

Charlotte shifted slightly in her sleep, mumbling nonsense as she rubbed her cheek against his chest, and he smiled at her, stroking her hair to soothe her back into a deeper slumber. He wished he could join her for a few more minutes, but his thoughts were far too busy to allow him further rest. This was not the first time in the last week he had found himself dwelling on the events of the gathering they had been invited to attend as well as the conversation between himself and the inebriated dhampir prince. 

Mayerling had not known a simple touch could have cascaded so badly out of control, but he should have suspected that the young prince would be on edge despite how relaxed he appeared, slumbering with his head in Charlotte’s lap. Yasha had twitched a few times, making the Noble wonder what he was dreaming of when the prince had turned on his side, the graceful action seeming to emphasize his vampiric heritage before the soft growling began. Mayerling was sure Charlotte with her human hearing was ignorant of such a sound as it was in the range often used by vampires when hunting together. A bit concerned about the prince, Mayerling had reached out to run a soothing hand down Yasha’s back, only for wings to explode out of the prince’s back and wrap around him in a protective cocoon. Charlotte had let out a startled scream when one of the thumb claws had briefly snagged her dress, but she otherwise had remained calm and rational even as Mayerling was frozen, all too aware of the powerful vampires around him. He had been very sure that they were going to attack first and figure out what he had done later, when there had been the faintest of whispers as the Sacred Ancestor had appeared next to the dias.

The Noble wasn’t sure what to make of the Servant being woken to snap Yasha out of what appeared to be a waking nightmare, especially when he and Charlotte were referred to as “sugar daddy” and “sugartits” respectively. The Servant had been quite free with its half of the conversation, and Mayerling desperately hoped to know Yasha’s half although he could speculate just on what the Servant said. Of course, the biggest insight into the prince’s mindset had come when Mayerling had carried him back to his room. The realization that Yasha expected Mayerling to demand something in exchange for a bit of kindness was heartbreaking, even more with the fact that he believed he didn’t get a normal life because he was a dhampir.

Since then, the three of them had been together all week with Yasha teaching them the laws of the land and the rules of the castle. While the prince had been cool towards them and very professional in his manners, Mayerling felt as if he was attempting to put a wall between them to protect himself. The pale Noble wanted to see Yasha’s face light up with laughter and happiness, to have those walls come crumbling down, and the darkness face from those pale eyes. Mayerling could understand how Yasha’s position as Prince of the Vampires would make the less than scrupulous seek him out for favors in exchange for other things, but basic kindness should  _ never _ have a demand attached to it.

“You’re thinking too hard again.”

Charlotte’s sleep filled voice snapped him out of his thought, and Mayerling looked down as she shifted to lean on his chest, smiling at him. He found himself grinning in response as he stroked a hand down her bare back, and she hummed in delight, comfortable in her nudity that she had not been only a few weeks ago. She had also grown more confident in her own abilities and intelligence, something he was sure had been trampled by her family in an attempt at keeping her under their control.

“I did not mean to wake you, my love,” Mayerling said, resting his hand on her hip as he stared up at her.

She shrugged her shoulder. “It’s about time for us to get up anyway,” she said before frowning at him, worry clear on her face. “What are you concerned about? Or are you still trying to figure out if Chō is going to spring another surprise interrogation on us?”

A chuckle slipped out of Mayerling at the memory of Princess Chō questioning both of them when he had rejoined the generals. It had been quite thorough including what their intentions towards Yasha were as well as any possible romantic interests they might have. The pale Noble had been startled at first to be under such scrutiny, especially in front of the second most powerful vampires in the land, but it had also forced him to seriously consider his feelings and thoughts towards Yasha.

“I can understand why she did such a thing on Yasha’s behalf,” he remarked, and she nodded in agreement. He had told her of the exchange between himself and Yasha, and she had been outraged on the prince’s behalf. It had made the interrogation that more acceptable as far as they were both concerned. “But the prince has been almost cold and distant no matter how much I try to coax him out from behind the walls he has erected around himself.”

Humming thoughtfully, Charlotte drew abstract patterns on his chest with a sharp nail, and he shivered in delight at the possibility of violence in that slight gesture. They had spoken at great lengths about what they both wanted and needed to be satisfied with their intimacy, and he had been quite blunt when it came to a vampire’s instincts in pleasure. She had been startled and rather concerned when he had driven his fangs into his own arm during their first time together. It was an instinctual need to mark and share blood between lovers, and as much as he wanted to share that with her, he didn’t want to take her humanity away.

“Is it possible to slowly work on him? To show him we’re not going to betray him as those in his past have done?” Charlotte asked, looking down at him as her amber eyes glowed with the possibility of a problem to solve. Mayerling hated to disappoint her, but he was aware of the time limit that had been set for the prince to remain in his father’s lands.

“He leaves again in two weeks for the Frontier,” he confessed, shaking his head. “And with his role as the infamous vampire hunter, I do not know now when he might return.”

And that was certainly a frustrating point. How could they enjoy a relationship with someone that was always away and had no set schedule to visit?

He yelped as she pinched him, just hard enough to get his attention, and he looked at her to find a slightly annoyed look on her face. “When we were first meeting, we never knew when we could get together,” Charlotte pointed out, her voice hard and unwavering. “How would this be any different? Save for the fact that we’ll have each other while he’ll be out there alone.”

Shaking her head, Charlotte slipped out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown as she moved to her vanity. Unwilling to remain where he was in the lonely bed, Mayerling rose to his feet and followed her. “Men, I swear,” she huffed, lifting her eyes to meet where his would be if he had a reflection as he stopped behind her. “Have you even asked him if he wishes to be in a relationship with us? Or just assumed he would be delighted to be our lover as you are a Noble?”

“I have not had the chance to speak with him about a possible relationship between the three of us,” confessed Mayerling, taking the hairbrush from her and starting to work out the tangles in her hair. She loved it when he brushed her hair, and he loved the fact he could indulge in this simple task. 

“Mayerling!” she cried, throwing her hands up in a rather dramatic way, but for some reason, he found it adorable. She glared at the mirror and leveled a finger at the glass. “I will be fixing this tragedy today. Get dressed to have tea with royalty because that is what we are going to do. I’m going to invite the Prince of the Vampires to have tea with us and have a very frank and honest discussion about our feelings and hopes for each other as well as see if he’s even interested in a possible relationship with us.”

Sighing in defeat, Mayerling rested his hands on her bare shoulders before bending down to place a kiss on the top of her head. “You are right, my heart,” he murmured, feeling blessed once again at the knowledge that Charlotte was wise beyond her years and also completely his by choice. “I attempt to break bad habits and then charge right back into the mentality of thinking that he should feel honored to have any attention I give him due to the status of our births.”

“Which is why I’m here to yank you back out when you start sliding, Mayerling,” Charlotte remarked with a smug smile as she stood up and moved over to her closet. “Of course, if it starts getting too bad, I may have to pull out a leash and collar for you.”

“At least you know I’m house trained,” huffed Mayerling as lust flashed through him at the thought of kneeling before a seated Charlotte, a leash running from her hand to a collar around his throat. Or perhaps he would stand behind her, the Enforcer of her wishes, as Yasha knelt before them in only his hair and a collar. Did the prince indulge in their darker nature? Or did he completely ignore the darkness that flowed in him from his vampiric half to fully embrace his human? 

The pale Noble had to admit to himself that one of the fantasies he had enjoyed this past week was Yasha strung up and willingly helpless as Mayerling blended pain and pleasure on his skin for their mutual enjoyment while Charlotte watched. Or perhaps joined in under his careful guidance. She had expressed an interest in such things when they had discussed their sexual needs, but he had not started introducing her to those appetites yet.

His closet yielded an outfit of sapphire blue velvet trimmed in silver, and he snagged a matching ribbon to tie his hair back. It only took him a few minutes to get fully dressed, and he turned his attention to assisting Charlotte with her clothes which he had learned were much more complex than his own outfits. Charlotte had chosen a dress of forest green velvet trimmed in gold that she placed on the bed while she fussed with her underclothes. He smirked as he watched her slide on thigh high stockings to fasten them to the garter belt wrapped around her hips, the pale fabric making her legs look even longer. Simple shoes were stepped into before a chemise was dropped over her head, the undergarment a simple barrier for the corset she had discovered she enjoyed wearing now that they were properly fitted to her.

“Shall I lace you up, my lady?” he asked when she reached for the matching green and gold brocade corset. He knew she could easily tighten her laces, but he enjoyed helping her when he could. 

“That would be delightful, Mayerling,” Charlotte stated, wrapping the corset around her before offering her back. “Thank you.” 

He gently tugged the laces tight enough to be snug, enjoying the way the brocade was warming up under his fingers from her body, and he dropped a kiss on her exposed neck as he tied them in a bow. “There, my lady,” he purred, sliding his hands around her slender waist and feeling the boning beneath the cloth. “All ready for your dress.”

She shivered under his lips, but there was no scent of fear from her skin, something he loved about her. Far too many humans would flinch or move away should his lips come close to their throat, but she encouraged him, never ignoring nor denying what he was. Oh, he was so  _ very _ tempted at times to sink his fangs into that lovely skin and drink his fill of her blood which he was sure was so very sweet, but to do so would be to change her forever, removing the sun and warmth from her life and replacing it with the cold darkness of night.

“You’re brooding again.”

Mayerling huffed and shook his head as Charlotte tapped his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts before she moved into their sitting room. He drifted along behind her, unable to stop the slight flinch when he passed too close to the sunbeam, but he settled to lean against the wall as she sat at her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and her pen and ink set. 

“I try to not dwell on what cannot be, but there are times when you tempt me nearly beyond my control,” he admitted, shaking his head as he watched her pen glide over the creamy surface of the paper. Her writing was elegant and a work of art in his opinion. “I cannot count the number of times I have been tempted to simply taste what I shouldn’t, not when it means you will lose the warmth of the day.”

“And I have told you that I do not mind at all,” she replied in a matter of fact voice as she signed her name to the bottom of the letter before folding it and writing the prince’s name on the outside. “However, that is an argument for another time. Now is about Prince Yasha and if he even wants to be with us or if we’re simply acquaintances moving towards friends.”

Standing up after putting her pen and ink away, Charlotte tapped a firm finger in the middle of Mayerling’s chest, a determined expression on her face. “You will speak about your feelings for him as well as why you wish him to be a part of our relationship even knowing that he will be gone for long lengths of time,” she stated. “If I do all the talking, then it will seem as if I am the only one who fancies him, but if you do all the talking, then he will think you only want him because of what you cannot have with me.”

“I may be silent at times, but it will not be because I wish for you to speak for both of us,” Mayerling stated, turning that over in his mind. It was true, blast it! If he let her do all the talking, it was highly likely that the prince would think he was indulging Charlotte by inviting Yasha into their relationship, but he was rather unsure if he should speak up, risking the chance old prejudices might spill out of him. 

Charlotte patted his arm as she passed him, heading for the door of their rooms to hand off the letter apparently. “You will be fine if you think  _ before _ you speak, my love,” she remarked with a small smile. “Unless you enjoy the taste of your boot leather.”

“I have a feeling you would make me sleep on the couch for a month if I were to start chewing on my boots in the manner you are suggesting,” Mayerling drawled, watching as she interacted with what looked like a passing maid for a few minutes. He folded his arms as he waited, wondering if they were going to have breakfast in their rooms or if they would be joining the rest of the inhabitants at the dining room table. Mayerling and Charlotte normally enjoyed breakfast with the generals and Royal family, but there had been a few days when they wished to have a lazy morning and ate in their rooms.

“Oh not nearly a month because you are quite comfortable to sleep on,” replied Charlotte with an airy wave of her hand before moving around the room and straightening up a few things that were not exactly messy but left unorganized. Neither of them were sloppy by any stretch of the imagination, but apparently she felt the need to straighten even that little bit of a mess for the arrival of Prince Yasha. Mayerling himself was unsure what to do and decided that the best thing would be to simply stay out of her way until everything was to her satisfaction.

Just as she was finishing up, there was a brisk knock on the door, and Charlotte called for the person to enter as Mayerling straightened, his arms falling to his sides. The door swung open and Mayerling’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Yasha. Apparently he had decided to dress for his station today as his clothes were much more elegant than they had been in the past week or even when he had been enjoying his time with the generals. 

Black boots rose up to above the prince’s knees, a swirling design tooled into the leather, while black leather pants were practically moulded to his legs and hips. A vest made of the same leather as his boots was fastened over a white shirt whose billowing sleeves fell over his hands, making them appear that much more delicate somehow, and a steel gray scarf was tied around his throat like a cravat to tumble down his chest. Aside from that scarf, the only other color on him was the blood red lining of his black cape, and it took Mayerling a few seconds to realize that the prince was wearing a fingerless glove made of black silk on his left hand. An odd choice with the outfit, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the Servant. Had the prince been wearing that all week and Mayerling had not noticed it? That was likely with how twisted up in his own mind the pale Noble was.

Charlotte sank into a deep curtsy, and Mayerling found himself bowing just as deeply to Yasha. “Thank you for joining us today, Your Highness,” Charlotte began before rising. “I hope I am not overstepping myself by inviting you to spend the day as a companion of ours instead of a teacher as there is much we wish to discuss with you.”

A servant bustled in behind the prince with a cart and started putting various dishes on the small table that was set up away from the window before vanishing again with quiet efficiency, closing the door behind her. Charlotte smiled and gestured towards the table. “Will you join us for breakfast, sire?”

A strange look crossed Yasha’s pale eyes before he inclined his head and moved over to the table. Charlotte held out her hand and Mayerling automatically took it, escorting her and holding her chair out before he joined the two for breakfast. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone filled up their plates and started eating, and Mayerling tried to not fidget in the quiet, knowing that the conversation to come was not the most comfortable for him but needed to try and progress further in a relationship with the prince.

“Why have you invited me to spend the day talking with you?” Yasha asked after several minutes of silence, and Mayerling settled back in his chair with a cup of tea as he tried to seem unconcerned. “We normally spend the entire day together as I teach you about the castle and its politics.”

“Perhaps, but there has been very little time during those lessons to talk about personal relationships,” Charlotte remarked, and Mayerling had to admit that she was certainly blooming into a politically savvy young lady under Chō’s guidance. “As much as I enjoy learning about our new home, I would like to speak of the relationship between the three of us and how it could grow beyond the simple and tentative friendship it is now.”

Yasha frowned, just the faintest downward twitch of his lips, as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. “What makes you believe I would want anything beyond what we currently share?”

“Nothing except ignorance of your feelings,” countered Charlotte, pouring herself another cup of tea before settling back in her own seat. “I asked Princess Chō if you were in a relationship after she interrogated both of us about our feelings and intentions towards you, and she told us that you were not in a relationship by your own choice.”

“She asked because we are interested in seeing if you wish to join our relationship,” Mayerling spoke up, seeing a good place to inject his own feelings as well as support Charlotte as she insisted. “I confess I was attracted to you when you were hunting us, but that wasn’t a time to speak of such things. Especially as Charlotte and I had to solidify our relationship first.”

A strange look passed over Yasha’s face, and Mayerling was almost willing to label it a mix of sadness and longing. “I do not want to be some toy for your bed to make things more interesting between you two…”

“And we’re not asking you to be that, my prince,” Mayerling interrupted, getting a startled look for his bad manners. He didn’t want Yasha to get that thought firmly in his head, that they only wanted him as a toy or a bit of excitement in their relationship, and the sooner the pale Noble cut out that issue, the smoother the conversation would go. He took a breath and licked his lips, trying to settle his nerves as he attempted to help Charlotte with this conversation. “We are not looking for a toy or something different to make our relationship more fun. You would be a part of our relationship even when you are beyond the borders of the kingdom as the Vampire Hunter D.”

“I cannot remain here as you have said,” Yasha stated, putting his tea cup on the table and folding his hands in his lap, and he ducked his head again, reminding Mayerling of the traveler’s hat the prince wore as the hunter. Obviously he was used to hiding his expression behind the wide brim and fell back on the action when nervous. “And many would not wish to have such a relationship when they do not know when their partner might return.”

Charlotte hummed, tilting her head as she looked at him. “However, knowing you have someone waiting at home for you would help ease the loneliness at times, would it not?” she countered before smiling at Yasha. “Plus there is the princess’ network. Messages can be passed both ways between us, and depending on how agreeable His Majesty is, we might be able to sneak out and meet up with you at a safe house.”

Now the look Yasha turned on Charlotte was one of startled amazement, and Mayerling had to admit that he had never thought of using their new resources that way. Since Chō collected information to help Yasha with his job, it made sense she would have a way to pass that along to him when he was beyond the borders of the kingdom, and he did not doubt that the Sacred Ancestor had some way of quickly getting to his son should Yasha require the assistance.

It was so simple of an answer that Mayerling completely overlooked it.

“Do you wish to join our relationship as our third, Yasha? Our equal in love and friendship?” Charlotte asked, her voice gentle as she looked at him. “We ask nothing more than you are willing to give and offer the same in return. If you wish nothing more than friendship, that is fine, but if you wish to join our bed, know you are quite welcome.”

Mayerling was holding his breath, not wanting to break this mood that Charlotte had created with her words, too afraid that Yasha might bolt if he so much as twitched wrong. Considering how motionless the prince was as he sat there, Mayerling may not be far off the mark. Charlotte on the other hand, calmly fixed herself another cup of tea and waited for the answer to her question.

Almost as if he was moving through a viscous liquid, Yasha slowly sat forward after several minutes of silence passed, and some sort of tension slid out of the prince’s shoulders as he reached for his tea cup again. “I think… I would like to try,” confessed Yasha, the words slow to emerge as if each one had to be weighed for how they would be taken. Mayerling’s held breath escaped in a relieved sigh as he felt like he had no strength in him at the moment from the sudden  _ lack _ of tension. “I am not quite sure how to start a relationship like this however.”

Giggling, Charlotte uncovered a plate of pastries and set them in the middle of the table for all of them to reach. Where she had been hiding those, Mayerling honestly couldn’t say as he thought all of the dishes had been placed on the table by the servants. “We talk about what we want and need out of a relationship, and we see where any compromise is needed,” she stated with a slight shrug before gesturing to Mayerling as she snagged a pastry from the plate. “It is how Mayerling and I have managed to avoid a few stumbling blocks. Even if he still refuses to bite me.”

“Why is that?” asked Yasha, turning his attention towards Mayerling, and the Noble found himself captivated by those pale eyes again.

“You as well as I know what a vampire’s bite does to a human, my prince,” Mayerling pointed out, accepting the offered pastry from Charlotte. “She is beautiful and warm, and I do not wish to take the sun from her, not even as a victim.”

A small laugh slipped out of Yasha, just a sight huff of amusement. “Did neither of you ask Dr. Liao about the full aspect of the Methuselah treatment and what it would do for Charlotte?”

“You mean it does something other than give her a longer life and make her more sturdy?” asked Mayerling even as he wracked his brain on what the prince might be alluding to but was coming up blank. They had not thought that it would do anything beyond what they had been told about it, and he certainly had not questioned the process that gave him Charlotte for the rest of  _ his _ life instead of hers.

Shaking his head, Yasha reached for the insulated bottle that had been left alone until now, and he poured out two goblets of blood, handing one to Mayerling before capping the bottle. Mayerling inclined his head in thanks for the serving of blood as he accepted the goblet, and he sipped it, savoring the taste and heat that slowly spread through his body. It was always wonderful to feel that heat, as if he was coming alive after being cold for so long, and he could easily understand how some vampires grew addicted to such a sensation to the point of not caring about their victims. Such activities earned them the attention of famous vampire hunters, and Mayerling was very glad his family had always been on more friendly terms with the humans they watched over.

“The Methuselah Treatment does give you an extended lifespan as well as make you stronger and more hardy than an average human,” Yasha began, picking up his own goblet and cradling it between his fingers as he sat back in his chair.“However, Mother was not ignorant to Father’s nature, and like Charlotte, she refused to pretend it didn’t exist. She did not wish for him to fight his instincts when they were together in bed, and that was one of the issues that took so long in developing the treatment.”

Mayerling’s hand trembled as he began to realize what the prince was leading up to. Was it really that simple? Would he be able to give her the one thing he had denied her - and himself - for so long with no danger to her?

There was a satisfied smirk as Yasha drained his goblet and placed it on the table, and he sighed, briefly closing his eyes as a slight flush stained his cheeks. His lips were parted enough to reveal that his fangs were longer, obviously in response to the blood, and Mayerling licked his own fangs as he was briefly distracted with thoughts of what it would be like to feel those fangs in his own skin while his were buried in another. He shook his head and dismissed those thoughts for now.

“So it would be safe for me to be bitten by Mayerling or even yourself?” inquired Charlotte, a faint thread of delight in her words. “I would not become a victim or even a vampire at a later time?”

“You are immune from the enzyme in a vampire’s venom that is not only an anticoagulant but also spreads the virus that makes someone a vampire,” Yasha explained as he opened eyes that glowed with a red light, and Mayerling stared at him a bit in confusion before everything caught up with him. 

Charlotte could not become a vampire no matter how many times she was bitten by him. She would remain as she was now, human and perfect in his eyes.

“What do you mean? What venom?” asked Charlotte, a confused expression on her face as she sat forward, excited about the prospect of new information, and Mayerling’s heart thumped almost painfully in his chest at the sight. She was gorgeous when she was learning something new.

There was a hesitant look on Yasha’s face before he glanced at Mayerling, confusion in his own eyes. “Haven’t you talked to her about this?” he asked, and Mayerling shook his head, unable to speak at the moment at the delight of her being immune to his bite. The prince sighed and stood up, gesturing for him to follow him, and Mayerling automatically held out a hand to help Charlotte who was nearly bouncing as they stood. “Let’s settle somewhere more comfortable and talk about biology.”

Smoothing her skirt out as she sat down, Charlotte smiled at Yasha as she settled on the couch in the sitting room, and Mayerling sat next to her. Yasha instead sprawled in a chair across from them both and rested his ankle on his knee as he steepled his fingers in front of his face. He was frowning, but it appeared to be in thought as if he was doing his best to organize his thoughts. Mayerling had to admit that he was looking forward to hearing what Yasha had to say, because while he had a basic idea of how his physiology worked, hearing it from another who had invested so many years in learning about how a body worked if only to combat whatever might be thrown at him was bound to be fascinating.

“For the most part, there is no difference between humans and vampires when it comes to biology,” began Yasha, dropping his hands into his lap as he looked at them, and Mayerling inclined his head, knowing that much at least. “However, on a biochemical level, there is a lot more to vampires than there is to humans. Strength, longevity, hardiness, and mental abilities are the more known gifts that every vampire has. Fangs and claws I would put in the hardiness category as they allow us to both defend ourselves as well as provide access to the blood our bodies require to survive as we do not produce red blood cells.”

Mayerling wondered if the prince realized he was referring to himself as a vampire, but he held his tongue, remembering how he had taunted the dhampir hunter about “their” nature. He did not wish to bring such memories back to the prince, not when Yasha was sharing his knowledge with them.

“As we require blood to survive and replenish our bodies, we have developed a way to take it from our victims with little stress to them,” continued Yasha, focusing more on Charlotte as he talked. “One way is what you have already experienced through hypnotism.”

“And another way is this venom?” inquired Charlotte, curious but being polite about it. 

“It’s an anticoagulant that keeps the injuries we make with our fangs from healing quickly, thus depriving us of a much needed meal, and a mix of what is best described as a light sedative and aphrodisiac to keep the victim calm and even enjoy the experience,” he continued, gesturing slightly as he nodded in response to her question, and there was a lightness about the prince as he talked, a joy that had not been there before during their other interactions that made him seem so much more animated and alive. This was what Mayerling wanted to see above all else, and he sat back, an appreciative smile on his face for how  _ gorgeous _ Yasha was right now. 

“The venom also carries a concentrated dose of the virus that will eventually change a human into a vampire,” Yasha stated, sitting up and leaning forward as he talked, and there was a small smile on his face now, showing his delight in sharing this knowledge with another, and Mayerling had to wonder how many times his prince had been this animated about something in the past only to discover that his audience was uninterested in the topic. “And once that virus is introduced to a human’s circulatory system, it starts changing them into a vampire. A process that could take weeks or years.”

Humming thoughtfully, Charlotte tapped her chin as she thought. “Then the best way to counter such a combination would be a mix of antibodies to fight the virus while also possibly strengthening a human’s system so it could fight off such attacks in the future even if bitten by a different vampire.”

“Much the way a person might become immune to snake venom,” agreed Yasha, rising to his feet and starting to pace, and Mayerling felt an appreciative smile curl his lips as he watched the graceful movements. Those long fingered hands fluttered through the air, gesturing to emphasize various points as Yasha spoke. “The main issue was the virus. If there was a way to introduce some sort of weakened strain into a human host, then it was quite likely the human’s own immune system would fight it off, but that is always very tricky.”

“Because a human might succumb to it instead of defeating it,” agreed Charlotte, and Mayerling wondered just how much medical knowledge she had or if it was something else that was letting her follow along with the prince’s train of thought. Mayerling could understand  _ most _ of what was being said, but he didn’t have the same knowledge or training that Yasha did.

“Exactly, and the virus couldn’t be too weak or the immune system might just ignore it completely,” stated the prince.

A thought occurred to Mayerling, and he frowned, sitting forward as he crossed his legs to rest his elbows on them. “I have heard of some hunters who have managed to resist the will of the vampire that bit them, something that was thought to be impossible.”

“When the few cases Father heard about were investigated, it was discovered that those who were bit had a strong sense of self that was hard to subjugate by the vampire, no matter how powerful they were,” Yasha explained, glancing at Mayerling in an acknowledgement of his question. “They were still affected by the venom, but they were essentially their own master and not a thrall.” He shrugged a shoulder and continued pacing. “Those cases are very rare, however, and humanity as a whole does not seem to be evolving any resistances towards us.”

“You.” The word was breathed by Charlotte, and Mayerling looked at her to find her staring at Yasha was an expression of stunned surprise on her face. “You, or at least your venom, is the basis of the Methuselah Treatment, and if it wasn’t you, it was another dhampir.”

Yasha froze, staring at her with an unreadable expression, looking like a predator sizing up a bit of prey. “What makes you say that?”

Charlotte grinned and stood up, walking right up to him as she talked. “You have a vampire side but it is mixed with the human, thus making it weaker in many ways. However, as it is weaker, it would give a human a better chance at fighting off the virus instead of succumbing to it.”

Her tone was so matter of fact that there was no insult in her words, and Mayerling found himself rising to his feet, drawn by her enthusiasm for finding the answer to the problem that had been laid out before her. If he were honest with himself, Mayerling might have come to the same conclusion, but he would have needed a lot more information. From the faint twitch of Yasha’s mouth, he was obviously amused instead of insulted.

“There is the possibility of needing to weaken it further, but that would be the starting point, the foundation to build off of,” stated Charlotte before reaching up to gently poke him in the chest. “Dhampirs are immune to such a virus as they carry it themselves, but I have never heard of a dhampir turning a human so a dhampir’s version of the virus is weaker than a vampire’s. Thus, a dhampir’s venom is the basis of the Methuselah Treatment.”

That small twitch stretched into an honest smile, and Yasha inclined his head. “You are correct,” he stated, reaching up to cover her hand and press it to his chest, and Mayerling’s breath caught at how gorgeous the two of them looked like that. “Not me because I’m too strong. My parents wanted to ensure I had every advantage possible which is why I can do things that many would consider impossible. At the time, they were thinking more about the various vampires who lived within our borders using me as leverage against Father, but that has turned into my advantage when I hunt.”

Mayerling shook his head as he walked over to join them, testing the waters a bit by placing a hand on Yasha’s lower back the same time he rested his other on Charlotte’s. He counted it as a positive sign when the prince only looked at him but didn’t try to move away from his touch. “You amaze me, my love. Where did you gain your medical knowledge?”

“My father was crippled when I was young, and after my mother died, I became his caregiver,” explained Charlotte, a shadow passing over her face. “The doctor who treated him was nice enough to let me read as many medical texts as I wished as I hoped to help my father as much as I could before the doctor’s services were called.”

“If you wish to expand on that knowledge, you can always speak to Dr. Liao,” Yasha offered, his eyes briefly flickering to Mayerling as if judging how  _ he _ might take the offer.

Charlotte shook her head. “No, I have no need for more knowledge. At least not right now,” she stated before a teasing grin curled her generous mouth. “Not unless you happen to have a medical fetish we could explore together.”

“I don’t, no,” stuttered Yasha, his eyes wide at the sudden shift of subject, and Mayerling felt him tense slightly under his hand.

“Then what do you enjoy, my prince?” inquired Mayerling, an inviting smile on his face as he enjoyed the warmth coming from his companions. Those pale eyes shifted towards him, and the pale Noble’s smile widened a bit further. Charlotte was certainly better at understanding people than he was, and he would bow to her suggestions in the future. “We can hardly start a relationship together if we do not know what the other enjoys.”

“What do you enjoy, Mayerling?” Yasha asked, a faint blush on his cheeks, and Mayerling was very glad that the prince was only an inch or two shorter than he was. Mayerling did enjoy it when his partners were shorter than he was.

Reaching up with the hand that had been on Yasha’s back, Mayerling gently ran his fingers through Yasha’s dark curls. “I enjoy dominating my partners and sharing the painful pleasure that our darker nature desires. A bit of blood play, some bondage, and fulfilling every desire my partner has.”

“I enjoy watching,” confessed Charlotte, a touch of embarrassment in her voice, and Mayerling was proud of her for speaking up even as he kept his attention focused on Yasha. Far too many humans wanted to hide their desires, ignore what made their hearts quicken and their blood heat, and Charlotte was learning to voice what she wanted. “And being watched in return. Knowing my lover is going to take care of me while introducing me to new sensations and experiences but also respecting my wishes when I say stop.”

A shiver slid down Yahsa’s spine, and he licked his lips, just a flash of a pink tongue over pale skin before it vanished again. “I enjoy being dominated,” he confessed in a soft voice as if admitting his desires would somehow reduce him in their eyes. “Bondage, flogging, spanking, even whips. Being pushed through one climax and into the next with little stopping.” He closed his eyes and dropped his head, still trying to hide behind a hat that he wasn’t wearing. “I have to be in total control of myself as the Vampire Hunter that I just want to give up control when I’m home, let another make most of the decisions when we’re together.”

Slowly, Mayerling curled his hand around the back of Yasha’s head, turning the prince to face him. “And blood play, my prince? Does that excite you, the thought of me taking my claws to your skin and painting you in your own blood?”

Another shiver but there was a flare of desire in those pale eyes, the almost shimmer of vampire crimson in their depths. “I… yes…” came the slow confession as something vulnerable, almost fragile, appeared in that gaze, but there was hesitation too, as if Yasha couldn’t find the path forward. “I want to trust you, to surrender everything I am to your control, to  _ take _ what you are offering.”

“Still trying to resist this nature of ours, dhampir?” Mayerling challenged, his tone teasing and affectionate as he pushed just a touch to see if Yasha would commit to this. He had already stated he wanted to be part of their relationship and even now as he hesitated, he stated he wanted what they were offering. Yet it was obvious he was afraid of taking that one last step.

Apparently, that was the right thing to say because a low growl spilled from Yasha’s lips before his hand lashed out to grip the front of Mayerling’s shirt. The Noble barely had a chance to revel in his small victory before his mouth was being claimed in a fierce and determined kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship takes a big step forward.

Yasha couldn’t help but hesitate in taking what he wanted, that last step that would bring him into their relationship, not as a toy or a bit of flavor for their new romance but as an equal partner. Chō had been blunt when she talked to him about her interrogation of the two, and the realization that they held affection for him had given him a bit of hope for this possibility. It was why he had dressed in his finer Court clothing when he had received Charlotte’s invitation to spend the day with them talking. 

Truthfully, it had already gone better than his last so-called relationship because not only had they let him talk about vampiric biochemistry, but they hadn’t indicated they were bored when Yasha truly got into his subject. It had always fascinated him how vampires differed from humans, and how that affected his own life. The fact Charlotte had been able to follow along had been delightful because normally the only ones who indulged his curiosity and conversations were his father and Dr. Liao who had encouraged him in his curiosity. Yes, he had used that knowledge against those he hunted, but it became just another tool for the Vampire Hunter. At home, he was free to explore his curiosity on whatever he wished to learn about, and there was a delightful freedom in that.

But now, he was now kissing Mayerling, and he shivered at the feel of fangs pressed against his for the first time in centuries. It had been Mayerling's taunt about resisting their nature that had tipped the delicate edge he had been standing on. Mayerling had no idea how hard Yasha resisted  _ everything _ about his vampiric half until he had to use it for a job when he was out there, and that didn’t include the times when his dual nature tried to work against him such as the various bouts of sunlight syndrome. 

A whimper of need reached his ears, and Yasha was surprised to realize that small, desperate sound came from him. He deepened the kiss, surprised at how easily Mayerling’s lips yielded to his tongue, and he shivered as he dove into that mouth, eager and hungry to taste the pale Noble. Curling his tongue around one of Mayerling’s fangs, he purred slightly at the taste of the other’s venom that was starting to slide down the fuller that was on the underside of every vampire’s fang. It was hard to describe aside from pure Mayerling, and Yasha wanted to see if that taste could be found all over that pale skin.

Strong arms wrapped around Yasha’s waist, pulling him tightly against Mayerling’s body, and another hungry whimper slipped out of him as he felt that strong form against his own body, hard cocks pressed against each other through their pants. He wanted to peel Mayerling out of his clothes and have his own peeled off until they were skin against skin, but he couldn’t get his fingers to work, not with how he was distracted by that fantastic kiss.

It took him a couple of moments to realize there was a body pressed against his back, and he managed to drag his mouth away from Mayerling’s, gasping for breath as he clung to the Noble. He could feel his own fangs had extended in response to his arousal, and there was a slight pressure in his cheeks where he knew his own venom glands were located. 

“Such beauty,” murmured Mayerling, an appreciative smile on his face even as he lifted a hand from Yasha’s waist to cup his face, and Yasha leaned into the touch, hungry for that contact. “You never need to hide what you are from us. Prince. Hunter. Dhampir. We want all of you.”

“I think we would be more comfortable in the bedroom to continue this discussion,” remarked Charlotte behind him as he felt her hands on his shoulders, and Yasha gasped in surprise as his hair was moved before a pair of hot lips pressed a kiss right behind his ear. “While you are both gorgeous clothed, I believe we should enjoy a great deal more skin between us.”

An appreciative smirk curled Mayerling’s lips as he stepped backwards, the arm around Yasha’s waist pulling the dhampir after him, and Yasha felt Charlotte at his back, pressing him towards the bedroom. He didn’t resist at all, wanting this even if the words were now sticking in his throat. He hoped he could show them what he wanted even if he couldn’t speak the desires. 

Mayerling released Yasha when they were by the bed before stepping back, and Yasha stared at him, frozen, as he watched those pale fingers rise to start unfastening the fine clothing the Noble was wearing. None of his past experiences had ever been like this, and he felt nervous at how strange and new everything was. It wasn’t as if this was his first time with two partners or even two partners of the opposite sex. Raman and Sharma had him in their bed often enough during his teenage years and occasionally between his patrols, but this wasn’t them.

“Relax, my prince. We won’t do anything that you do not want,” Charlotte murmured, moving to stand beside him and meet his eyes when he looked at her, surprised by the honorific. Yasha was used to being called ‘my prince’ by the various vampires that inhabited Castle Dracul, but the humans prefered either ‘sire’ or ‘highness’. Charlotte smiled at him, reaching up to unfasten his cape, and he watched her handle it with care despite the fact it was made of a material strong enough to stop most projectiles with ease. “Mayerling promised me during our first time together that if I called a stop to what was happening, he would stop even if he was buried balls deep inside me.”

“It’s not that,” Yasha managed to confess, and he realized with a start that his hands were trembling. It was ridiculous considering he was several centuries old yet he felt like a fumbling teenager face to face with his first crush, and he was having trouble talking. Why was this so difficult? 

Charlotte stepped in front of Yasha and cupped his face, rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks. “It’s okay,” she murmured with a reassuring smile, and he found himself focusing entirely on her. Her amber eyes were kind and understanding, and just that expression had his nerves settling for some strange reason. “Nothing you say or do will make us walk away or laugh at you. I’m afraid you’re rather stuck with us as we had a very long conversation about you, and we are both highly attracted to you as a person.”

Mayerling stepped up behind Charlotte, naked to the waist, and Yasha swallowed at the sight of all that pale skin that was practically begging to be touched and tasted. “You have my word that if you say stop, I will stop no matter what is happening,” remarked the pale Noble, reaching over Charlotte’s shoulder to run his fingers through Yasha’s dark hair. “We will simply enjoy ourselves as people do. Anything more rough will wait until after we have a thorough talk to negotiate everything between us to ensure there are no accidents.”

Something relaxed in Yasha’s chest, and he blinked in surprise. Was that all he needed, to hear the reassurance that Mayerling would stop if asked? It wasn’t as if Yasha couldn't make him stop if Mayerling did ignore him because Yasha was only held if he wished to be. There must have been something on his face or in his eyes because Mayerling smiled and ran his hand down Yasha’s left arm, gently encircling his wrist.

“Leave the glove on,” Yasha stated as pale fingers ghosted over the black silk that was wrapped around his hand. “It’s keeping the Servant asleep for now.” The last thing he wanted was to be distracted by the snarky or crude comments from the demon while he was trying to enjoy his first time with them.

“I don’t feel like being called ‘sugartits’ again,” huffed Charlotte, startling an embarrassed laugh out of Yasha. 

“At least you were not referred to as ‘sugar daddy’,” drawled Mayerling, but there was humor in his voice and ruby eyes. 

Shaking his head, Yasha pulled his hand gently from Mayerling’s grasp before turning his attention to the rest of his clothes. He had to step back to get to some of the fastenings, but he knew that they would be tangled together soon enough. “Despite the crude comments, I don’t have a parent fetish.”

“That’s good to hear because the only being I wish to call me ‘Mommy’ are those that actually come from my body,” drawled Charlotte, shaking her head before glancing at Mayerling briefly. “Do we have enough condoms for both of you or will we have to purchase more from Dr. Liao?”

“I’m sterile,” Yasha offered, shrugging out of his vest and shirt. “It’s reversible, but I didn’t want to take any chances while outside the borders.” He folded them and put them off to the side, leaving him bare to the waist as well. “I’m also clean as that’s another thing Dr. Liao makes sure of whenever I come back.”

Charlotte hummed and lightly dragged a nail down Yasha’s chest, and he shivered at the sensation. He felt hyper aware of his surroundings and the people within it. “I have never heard of the famed Vampire Hunter D taking a lover or even having a casual fling,” she remarked, her eyes soft. “No matter how many might wish him in their beds.”

Yasha shook his head, sending his hair dancing around his shoulders. “I don’t take any risks like that out there,” he said, reaching up to cup her face with one hand. “Too many would use that against me either as a trap to kill me or to get a child from me to again use as bait.”

She rose up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, and Yasha slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close as he helped her keep her balance. “One day, when you have returned for good, then we will talk about children between all three of us,” she promised, and Yasha blinked at her in surprise.That offer was something he had not been expecting, but it was wonderful to have that placed on the table. She smiled and lightly nipped at his lips in a teasing manner, and he growled in delight at that action. “However, right now, we’re going to enjoy ourselves quite thoroughly.”

“I may have to ask Dr. Liao about this reversible sterilization,” mused Mayerling, stepping up behind Charlotte to sandwich her between them. “That will allow us more ability to play without worrying about children until we’re ready for them.”

“Later,” stated Charlotte, staring at Yasha even as she directed her words to Mayerling. “You need to help undressing me, or this will be over before it gets started.”

An amused laugh slipped out of Mayerling as he stepped back, but Yasha kept staring at Charlotte, captivated by her amber eyes. “You see how commanding she is, my prince,” teased the pale Noble, and Charlotte shivered in Yasha’s arms as Mayerling did something at her back. “Very determined to keep us poor men in line like the little queen she is.”

“It’s a good thing I’m used to forceful women in my life,” huffed Yasha, shaking his head, and he felt the fastenings on her dress relax under his fingers. Stepping back himself, he helped slide the dress off her shoulders, enjoying the way that the forest green velvet slid down her arms to reveal silky skin, and an appreciative smile curled his lips as he gently dragged his fingers back up her arms. Unlike Raman who was only warm after she had fed, Charlotte was nearly burning under his fingers, and he briefly wondered if all humans were this hot or if it was something special about her.

“You’re both taking too long,” she huffed and stepped out of her dress when it fell around her ankles before lifting the chemise off over her head, and Yasha felt all the blood rush to his cock as he took in the sight of her wearing only stockings, heels, and a garter belt. There was no way anyone’s legs could be that long nor a body so humanly perfect. He had thought her attractive before, but standing there like that, she was  _ gorgeous _ !

A smirk curled Charlotte’s lips as she leaned back against Mayerling, reaching up to curl her arms back around his neck which put her body on full display. The confidence she was displaying in her looks was as heady as her beauty, and Yasha wanted to stretch her out on the bed and bury his face between her thighs to see what noises he might coax from her. A long fingered hand stroked over her torso, traveling from just below those perfect breasts to stop just above the cream lace encircling her hips before drifting back up again, and Yasha managed to drag his gaze up to find Mayerling smirking at him over her shoulder.

“It appears I am not the only one who is a slave to your beauty, my love,” purred Mayerling, and Yasha softly growled as the vampire took a step back, pulling Charlotte away from him. He found himself drawn by some invisible leash as the couple backed all the way to the bed, and he didn’t stop until he nearly ran into the corner.

Charlotte ran her eyes down Yasha’s body, and the dhampir could practically  _ feel _ her gaze on him, making his leather pants uncomfortably tight. “You’re wearing too much,” she announced before nodding at him. “Take the rest of your clothing off, my prince.”

His fingers were at the fastenings of his pants before he could really think about it, and he sighed in relief as his cock sprang free of his pants. It took a few moments to unfasten his thigh high boots, but soon, he was shoving the last of his clothes off to one side as he stepped towards her, his hands coming down on her hips, teasing the lace there.

“I want to lay you out on the bed and make a feast out of you,” Yasha growled, his voice darker even as his words felt a bit clumsy due to his fangs that had lengthened in his mouth. A shiver that he could feel slid through her, and her eyes darkened in an obvious reaction to his statement. “I want to sink my fangs into your thigh, marking you in such a way that you will feel it whenever you move for the next several days.”

“Not my throat?” gasped Charlotte, her voice breathy and a delightful blush on her cheeks.

Yashoa shook his head. “Too easy to puncture or accidentally crush the windpipe, and then you’d be dead regardless of how durable you are,” he stated before reaching up a finger to trace along the base of her neck where it met the shoulder. “Here is a good place. Inner elbow. Inner thigh. Any place where there are large veins and no chance of permanent damage.”

“I admit I had not thought of such a possibility before,” mused Mayerling, his pale hand coming up to cup one of her breasts, and Charlotte gasped, her back arching slightly as those long fingers came up to roll her nipple between them. “It seemed prudent to simply drink from the throat as that vein is most accessible by a simple bending of the head and often uncovered as humans wish to prove to each other they have not been subject to a vampire’s bite.”

“You’re both talking too much,” huffed Charlotte, and she reached up to snag the back of Yasha’s neck before she pulled him down to devour his mouth. He purred as she fearlessly curled her tongue around his fangs, before he took control of the kiss, exploring her hot mouth as he felt Mayerling playing with her nipple, those cool fingers brushing against the dhampir’s chest.

“And you are too impatient, my lady,” Mayerling breathed into her ear. “We are going to savor you until you beg for mercy.”

That sounded like a delightful idea to Yasha, and he shifted his grip on Charlotte's hip to reach a bit farther back and tug at Mayerling’s pants. It was only fair that the Noble remove the rest of his clothes before they peeled those stockings off of Charlotte’s impossibly long legs and spread her out on the bed. He would have voiced those thoughts, but his mouth was currently occupied by Charlotte’s lips, drinking in each sound she made. There was a chuckle from Mayerling before he shifted, hissing in relief as the sound of a zipper and button being unfastened reached Yasha’s keen ears. The rustling of fine cloth and the slight creak of leather boots announced that Mayerling was indeed stripping off the rest of his clothes, and Yasha growled softly in delight. That was another person he wished to stretch out on the bed and make a feast out of, but Charlotte was the first priority for his attention.

“I think it’s time we move this to the bed,” growled Mayerling, and Yasha stepped back, finally dragging his mouth away from Charlotte’s in time to watch Mayerling pick her up and gently toss her onto the bed where she bounced with a delighted laugh. Yasha crawled up on the bed to kneel between her legs, and he smirked at her as he gently removed each shoe, dropping it over the edge as he held her eyes. She had teased him with her actions, and now it was time for a bit of payback.

Gently, he ran the pads of his fingers from her right ankle to the top of her stocking, enjoying the shivers and soft gasps from her that his actions produced, before he unfastened the stocking from the garter belt. With careful hands, he slowly eased the sheer material down her leg, letting his fingers trail the entire length of the limb. Then he repeated his actions with her left leg, smirking at her as a flush spread across her cheeks and down her chest. Mayerling was stretched out next to her but wasn’t touching her in any way, apparently content to let Yasha take the lead this time. Well, that was perfectly fine with Yasha. He’d bend his knee and neck to them another time. After they had all enjoyed their pleasure.

Laying between her ankles, the dhampir started kissing his way up her legs, alternating between them as he went, and she spread her legs wider as he settled between her thighs. He pressed a few more kisses to the soft skin, feeling the blood pump below the surface, and he had to force his sight to remain normal instead of letting it slip into Hunting Mode to bring all the veins and arteries into view. No, he wanted to see  _ her _ during this time. There would be plenty of time to indulge in that other view later.

“This is quite the view,” purred Yasha, reaching up with a careful hand to spread her pussy, and she moaned above him as he enjoyed the sight of that delicate, pink skin. “Mayerling is certainly lucky enough to have enjoyed this sight.” That was the only warning he gave her before he leaned in, dragging his tongue from her ass to her clit and flicking that hard nub with the tip of his tongue, getting a squeal for his troubles as she tried to box his ears with her thighs. He huffed and wrapped his arms under her thighs, curling up around them to hold her legs in place to save his ears and still be able to hold her open for his attention.

“Your skill is unparalleled even in this, I see,” teased Mayerling, and Yasha watched as he caught Charlotte’s hands to pin them above her head with one hand while his other went back to playing with her breast. “It took me several moments to get a sound like that from her our first time together.”

“Did it take you that long to find her clit, Mayerling?” Yasha taunted right back before he wrapped his lips around that little cluster of nerves to suck and flick it with his tongue. She was quite vocal in her appreciation of his attention to detail and writhed under their combined grips. If they had not been of vampire blood, she would have not only gotten free but possibly done some damage to Yasha who was between her legs. 

The dhampir didn’t just focus on her clit, making sure to pay attention to other parts of her anatomy as well. His tongue wriggled into her vagina, and he hummed at her taste even as she cried out again. It was hot, addictive, and could only be described as pure Charlotte.

It didn’t take long before she screamed, her body tense, and Yasha felt a flush of male pride for coaxing her into a climax with only his mouth. Giving her one last lick, he released her thighs and climbed up to lay next to her, watching as she came down from her pleasurable high even as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Her eyes were dark amber, and her skin had a delightful flush of heath down to nearly her abdomen. Smiling, he propped his head up on his right hand and stroked his left over her stomach in a soothing gesture.

A hand curled around the back of his head, and Yasha blinked as he found himself being pulled across Charlotte’s body to meet Mayerling’s lips in another kiss. A purr of delight slipped out of him as the Noble’s lips coaxed his open before their tongues curled together. It was obvious that Mayerling was seeking out every bit of Charlotte’s flavor that clung to Yasha’s mouth, and the dhampir was more than willing to share that with his male lover. His eyes fluttered shut as he simply enjoyed the sensation of being kissed by Mayerling. This was one of his favorite activities and something he knew many didn’t think anything about, but for him, each kiss and caress was special due to how rare they were in his life.

“Gorgeous.”

Yasha blinked and pulled away from Mayerling to look down at Charlotte who was staring up at them with an appreciative smile on her face. Mayerling had released her arms some time during the kiss with Yasha, and she was playing with her own nipples as she watched them with hot eyes. 

“Watching you two kiss is wonderful as you’re both gorgeous,” she stated, a definite purr to her voice as she arched between them, stretching while also showing off her body again. This time, Yasha lost the battle with his instincts, and he shivered as the various veins and arteries beneath her skin became visible, a flare of hunger blossoming in his stomach. 

He didn’t realize he was leaning down towards her until a pull on his hair brought him back to his senses, and he blinked, shaking his head slightly as he forced those instincts back. He looked up to find an understanding expression on the pale Noble’s face. Yasha offered him a small smile of thanks as he got his instincts under control. Normally, he was much better than this, but he had never had the temptation that was Charlotte Elborne stretched out like some sacrificial offering and more than willing to submit to him. 

“She is quite the temptation, my prince,” remarked Mayerling, pulling Yasha in for another brief kiss. “And the worst part is she knows it, using that temptation to her advantage.”

“She should be punished for that,” rasped Yasha, swallowing to get the words out of a dry throat. He stared at Mayerling, waiting for directions on how to best punish Charlotte for her teasing, because while he might have a few ideas himself, Mayerling was her first lover and the one most in control here.

“She should indeed,” purred Mayerling, and he released Yasha’s hair to twist towards the edge of the bed. Yasha frowned, a bit confused by Mayerling’s actions, until he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper. Rolling back over, Mayerling held out a second to Yasha. “If you wished, my prince.”

Charlotte snorted and sat up, and Yasha hissed in surprise as one of her hands curled around his hard cock. “Before either of you put those on, I want to taste you.”

Before Yasha could ask which one she wanted to taste first, she twisted around and wrapped her lips around his cock. That earned her a snarl as Yasha’s hand came down to tangle in her hair, holding her there as she began treating his cock like her favorite food, licking and sucking as she bobbed her head. This was far more intense than it had ever been with Raman, and Yasha wasn’t sure if it was because it was Charlotte or because it was with a human.

Mayerling grasped one of his wrists and tugged his hand free of Charlotte’s hair, and the dhampir looked up from the beauty nursing his cock to find Mayerling smiling at him. Before Yasha could get his brain working to ask what Mayerling wanted, he was being pulled into a deep kiss again. Growling, Yasha reached for Mayerling, pulling his wrist out of the pale Noble’s grasp to bury his fingers in that white hair and hold Mayerling close enough to devour that mouth, needing the feel of fangs clicking against his. There was a desperate hunger in his kiss, one that made his fangs  _ ache _ to slide through skin and release the crimson life that flowed beneath that thin tissue.

Either Yasha was not good at hiding his hunger from Mayerling or the vampire was more attentive to what Yasha needed, because he broke the kiss, directing his words to Charlotte who still had her hot mouth wrapped around the dhampir’s cock. 

“I’m afraid there’s been a slight change of plans, my love,” he purred, and Yasha looked at him in a bit of a daze as Mayerling pulled back far enough to unwrap the condom that was still held between two fingers. A small hiss slipped out of Mayerling as he rolled the latex down his hard cock before he reached down to lift Charlotte onto her hands and knees, a move that she protested around the cock in her mouth. A guttural moan slipped out of Yasha as those vibrations slid down his cock and up his spine, and he clutched at her hair, hoping that whatever Mayerling had planned, he would enact soon. 

“Don’t worry, Charlotte, I promise we will fulfill one of your fantasies this day,” purred Mayerling as he knelt behind her, his long fingers curled around her hips, and he pushed into her body without any preparation. Yasha’s eyes were wide as his body tensed, sure that Charlotte was going to scream from pain at suddenly being filled, but she only moaned and shivered in pleasure as Mayerling’s hips pressed against her upturned ass.

Glancing up, Maylering must have seen something on Yasha’s face for he offered a reassuring smile. “You may have been a bit distracted by her mouth, but the hand that wasn’t on me was busy between her thighs,” the vampire remarked as if it was the most casual thing in the world. “A small deal between us as I did not wish to harm her with my claws.”

Which made sense considering how sharp even Yasha’s nails were compared to a human’s, and he relaxed as he stroked a hand through her hair. “What fantasy does she want that you said we will fulfill?”

Perhaps not a question to ask when he was trying hard not to climax, but Yasha wanted to know exactly what Mayerling was volunteering him for.

“She confessed to wishing to know what it might be like to be between two males.” purred Mayerling as he started slowly fucking Charlotte with a firm, steady rhythm that looked like one he could keep up for a very long time if he wished. “And now that I know she is immune to the bite, I will most certainly give her what she has been asking for for so long.”

A shiver ran down Yasha’s spine as he gritted his teeth, trying to ease a bit of the ache in his fangs. Gods, how long had it been since he had pierced skin that wasn’t his? Would Mayerling allow him to bite Charlotte and share her warmth? Would Mayerling allow Yasha to bite  _ him _ ? It wasn’t unheard of between vampiric lovers to share blood with one another, especially during intimate situations, but Yasha found his throat locking up when he tried to ask for permission. He didn’t know why it was so hard with these two when it had been quite easy to voice his desires with Raman and Sharma. Was it because these two were essentially strangers to him while he had known Sharma and Raman his entire life?

Strong fingers slid through his hair to cup the back of his head again, and he was pulled into another hot kiss. A purr of delight slipped out of him as he brought a hand up to thread through Mayerling’s hair again even as Charlotte moaned and whimpered around his cock, her noises and heat almost forgotten as he focused on Mayerling’s wicked mouth.

“Permission asked, and permission granted,” Yasha managed to force out from a tight throat, wanting to feel Mayerling’s fangs in him as much as he wanted to sink his own in that pale skin. 

A soft chuckle was his answer along with a nip at his jaw before words were breathed into his ear. “Permission asked and permission granted.”

Yasha actually  _ trembled _ in a mix of excitement and need as he leaned past Mayerling’s face to press his lips against the base of his throat, the slow thrum of the vampire’s heartbeat a teasing promise against his lips. Mayerling obviously had taken Yasha’s earlier statement about how vulnerable and delicate the throat could be to heart as his own cool lips drifted over the base of Yasha’s throat as well. 

“Face to face, my lovely foe,” purred Mayerling, his breath dancing across Yasha’s skin, and Yasha gasped in surprise at the sound of those lyrics coming from Mayerling. It had been a week since that song had been played, yet Mayerling had either looked up the lyrics or memorized the song, something no one else had done before.

“I want to bend, I want this bliss, but something says I must resist,” Yasha whispered, hoping to convey the strange uncertainty that seemed to grip him at odd times with them. His fingers stroked through Charlotte’s hair, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax, and he snarled, plunging his fangs into Mayerling’s shoulder, shuddering hard as he came in her mouth. The taste of the Noble’s blood was strangely spicy, carrying age, knowledge, and other little nuances that could only be described as Mayerling. 

There was an answering snarl and pain briefly flared in Yasha’s shoulder, before he shivered, both hands coming up to grip the vampire and hold him close as his blood was taken as much as he took from the other. Small drops teased out and savored like a rare wine, and the dhampir was sure he could get drunk on Mayerling without even trying. Dimly he was aware of Charlotte slipping out from between them, but he didn’t pay her any mind as he floated in the sensations being passed between himself and Mayerling.

All too soon, Yasha’s head was gently pulled away from Mayerling’s shoulder as the vampire removed his mouth, and a small, disappointed whimper slipped from Yasha, before he was lowered to the bed where Charlotte instantly snuggled against him. A bit boneless, Yasha pulled her into his arms before tucking his face into the crook of her neck, simply enjoying the feelings dancing along his nerves and the lack of pressure in his sinuses, indicating his venom glands had been depleted to a comfortable level again.

There was some noise of Mayerling moving around, but Yasha ignored it as he was perfectly content to remain where he was with Charlotte. After a few minutes, the mattress dipped as Mayerling joined them, and Yasha opened his eyes to meet the amused face of the pale vampire over Charlotte’s body.

“I would ask if you enjoyed yourself, but considering the rather euphoric expression on your face, that is a moot point,” remarked Mayerling, reaching out to drape an arm over both himself and Charlotte who was snuggled between them. “Although I have to confess a bit of concern on how you did not verbalize what you wanted. Unless that is normal for you?”

Sighing, Yasha slipped out of their arms to sit up, resting his forearms on his updrawn knees. “What I have with you two is  _ different _ than when I was with Raman and Sharma, trying to figure out my own desires and crazy biology,” he admitted, his voice soft as he gestured to them with one hand. Charlotte’s eyes were open and more aware than he was expecting, but he wasn't going to complain as it would keep him from having to explain a second time. “I don’t know why, but it is harder to voice what I want with you.”

Charlotte smiled and reached out to rest a hand on his arm, and he blinked at the simple contact. Yet another thing he wasn’t used to anymore. “This is new for all of us, and we will undoubtedly have some problems as we figure out how to fit together,” she soothed, gently tugging him back down to cuddle, and Yasha followed her silent request, snuggling back against her as Mayerling’s arm once more found its way over his waist. “But I have faith that we will figure things out.”

“Perhaps it is an issue of control,” mused Mayerling, and Yasha looked up at him, curious to know where the Noble was going with that train of thought. Mayerling shrugged his shoulder. “You yourself said that you have to be in total control of yourself as the hunter, and I do not doubt that you retain much of that control when you return to take up the mantle of the prince. With Raman and Sharma, it is as you said, you were learning about yourself and the  _ need _ for control wasn’t there. However, with Charlotte and myself, we have seen you as both the hunter and the prince, the only two roles that you have allowed us to see until now.” 

Mayerling huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Even with the generals, it took alcohol to get you to lower your walls and release a great deal of your control.”

Was it really that simple of an explanation? Yasha didn’t want to think so, but then he wasn’t sure if he would be lying to Mayerling or himself. A strong hand slid into his hair, pulling him up for a kiss, and Yasha shivered, surrendering easily to that grip as his mouth was plundered by Mayerling. Apparently, it  _ was _ that simple of an explanation, and he melted against Charlotte as he surrendered to the strength and request for control that Mayerling had in his fingers and lips.

Yasha didn’t know how long the kiss went on, Mayerling stealing his breath and drinking in the tiny sounds the dhampir was making, but he could feel pleasure starting to sparkle along his nerves again. Before he had any time to register that Mayerling wasn’t kissing him any longer, Charlotte was there, her mouth covering his in an equally fierce kiss, and Yasha sighed as his eyes fluttered shut, surrendering to her as much as he had Mayerling.

“Give us one of your fantasies, my prince,” Mayerling growled in his ear, an order that Yasha knew he could disobey but had no intention of doing so. “Let us fulfill it before you return to the road.”

There were so many that Yasha wanted to offer up, curious to see which one they would pick to fulfill, but Mayerling had demanded  _ one _ not  _ many _ , meaning Yasha had to pick which one to give them. Then his mind seemed to stop on one particular one, and he let a tiny smile curl his lips. That one would certainly be interesting as well as see what Mayerling would do with it. “I’m drugged and kidnapped from my bed, whisked off to some Noble’s palace only to wake up chained and dressed as a pleasure slave. I’m alone, powerless, and unable to stop anything as I’m trained for my new life, and the trainer doesn’t stop until  _ they _ are satisfied.”

“And in such a situation, what you have for your safe words, my prince?” inquired Mayerling, interest coloring his words, and Yasha’s stomach clenched in excitement at the realization that Mayerling was giving serious consideration to his words.

“Bless for slow down, cross to stop, and blood to keep going,” Yasha stated, huffing a laugh when Mayerling flinched slightly at those words. That had been the main reason he had chosen them with Raman and Sharma so many centuries ago as they caught a vampire’s attention nearly immediately and would make them focus on what he was saying instead of what was happening. “No asphyxiation, fire, bathroom waste, or mutilation.” He did not believe that Mayerling was going to do any of that, but better to get his NO list out there before he forgot.

“Very good words, Yasha,” praised Mayerling, the hand in Yasha’s hair moving to stroke down his face, and Yasha greedily leaned into the touch. “It will undoubtedly take a few days to get everything arranged, but before you leave again, you shall have your fantasy. And I will respect what you do not want to happen between us. I find those are rather distasteful acts myself.”

There was a thrill that filled Yasha, a pleasure that accompanied that praise, and he wanted more of it from Mayerling. A strange sensation, but he was getting used to those when he was with these two. Then he was being kissed again, and he moaned into Charlotte’s mouth as her hot hands ran over his chest, gently pressing. He wrapped his arms around her as she pushed him onto his back, and she laughed into his mouth as the action pulled her on top of him, her dark hair falling around her face like a curtain.

“You may not speak much, Yasha, but you certainly make up for it in other ways,” she remarked, sliding a leg across his hips to settle just above his cock. He grinned up at her, his hands coming down to rest on her hips as she leaned down to kiss him again. She hummed and broke the kiss, looking at him curiously. “What was that bit about permission asked and permission granted?”

“He was asking for permission to bite me while granting permission to be bitten in return,” Mayerling remarked, moving between Yasha’s legs, and the dhampir automatically spread them to give the vampire more room. “It is one thing to bite a human, but it is the height of rudeness to bite another vampire without expressed permission. Many have been killed in the past for their laps of judgement.”

“Well, both of you have permission to bite me,” she announced with a slight toss of her head, and Mayerling laughed as he pressed himself against her back, pushing her down onto Yasha who had no trouble supporting both of them. 

“Thank you for that, my love,” purred Mayerling, and there was the snap of a bottle being opened with one hand as the scent of lubricant teased Yasha’s nose. “Now, please remain as still as you can. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

In a flash, Yasha realized Mayerling’s plan, and he tightened his grip on Charlotte’s hips to keep her from moving. She gasped, her eyes widening as her head fell to rest against Yasha’s chest, and he could smell the arousal and lust rising from her skin as Mayerling prepared her for what was to come. Briefly, Yasha wondered who was going to be in her pussy while the other took her ass, but he trusted Mayerling’s control and direction.

Bending down slightly, Yasha nosed at Charlotte’s face, and she looked up at him, her eyes dilated from pleasure. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her, doing his best to distract her from Mayerling’s actions even as he felt his body responding again. He could feel her nipples harden against his chest, and he flexed his fingers against her hips, wanting to shift her and slide his cock into her pussy, to feel her wet heat wrapped around him in a different way. But Mayerling was in control. Yasha had surrendered to the pale Noble.

It was so easy to get lost in that hot mouth, drinking down each little sound Charlotte made as her soft body was pressed against his, and he ran his hands up her back, marveling at the smoothness of the skin under his fingers and the thrum of blood beneath the surface. Her scent filled his nose, and he couldn’t get enough of those noises, of her. 

“Now to make our lady’s fantasy come true,” Mayerling stated, one of his hands curling around Yasha’s hard cock, and the dhampir hissed in surprise at the sudden touch. He had gotten thoroughly distracted by kissing Charlotte and had forgotten about Mayerling entirely. He didn’t have time to wonder what was happening before Charlotte’s hips were being lifted, and he tensed with a growl as she slid down his cock, hot, wet, and  _ perfect _ !

Yasha’s hand’s came back down to grip her hips, more to keep himself from moving than anything else, but she stretched, shivering, as she pulled his mouth to her, greedily seeking out his lips again. This was  _ nothing _ like he had experienced before. Raman had never been this hot around him or offered up little gasps of pleasure that bordered on lustful moans that brushed his lips. He didn’t think he could ever go back to Raman’s bed without comparing her to Charlotte, and he did not believe that would be polite to the vampire general who had taught him so much.

Yasha gasped, his eyes flying open wide, as he felt Mayerling slowly press in, the thin bit of tissue separating them more of a tease than anything else. Charlotte ripped her mouth from his and cried out in pleasure as she was stretched around two cocks for the first time in her life. In a flash, Yasha realized that Mayerling was in complete control of the situation simply by his placement on top of their little pile. Yasha could move, he certainly had more than enough strength to throw them both across the room should he choose to do so, but by pinning him to the bed like this, it was a reminder that he wasn’t the one in charge nor did he have to be.

“By the Dark One,” breathed Mayerling, and Yasha could  _ feel _ him shudder in delight as Mayerling’s hips came to rest against Charlotte’s upturned ass. For several moments, they lay like that, Yasha cushioning both of his lovers while Mayerling firmly pinned Charlotte and Yasha to the bed as Charlotte trembled between them. Finally, Mayerling managed to speak again, his voice sounding rough, almost animalistic as if he was fighting his own instincts. “Are you alright, my love?”

“Move,” she squeaked, and Yasha looked at her to find her eyes completely blown on lust as her fingers curled around his shoulders. With a slight start, he realized her nails were nearly embedded in his skin. “Please. Move.”

Mayerling laughed, a dark sound that rolled down Yasha’s spine to settle in his cock, and he looked down at Yasha with red eyes that glowed with lust. “Relax and let us do all the work, Charlotte.”

That was the only warning Yasha had before Mayerling started thrusting, and Yasha did his best to find a counter rhythm. It was distracting to feel the other’s cock sliding against his own in a way, and he had to focus on keeping the rhythm instead of simply choosing his own pace. It didn’t take long for Charlotte to forget about Mayerling’s instructions and started writhing between them, determined to find her own pleasure which threw Yasha off his stride as he found himself chasing his own pleasure.

A delighted laugh spilled out of Mayerling before his mouth fell to her shoulder, kissing the skin, and Yasha watched as his red tongue slipped out from between pale lips to lick her. Chants of ‘yes’ started falling from her lips, as she reached up to hook an arm behind Mayerling’s head, holding him there as if afraid he might pull away. Her other hand came down to Yasha’s head, pulling him to the other side of her throat, and a low growl of delight rumbled in his chest as he kissed her skin. Permission had been given by her, and he knew from what he had seen with the Servant’s help that she wasn’t afraid of this, afraid of them. 

“Bite, my prince. Share this bounty with me,” growled Mayerling, and an animalistic snarl burst from Yasha as he was unable to resist that order. His fangs pierced her skin as easily as his cock pierced her body, and he shivered, hearing her scream of pleasure as she climaxed around him, tight muscles fluttering and clinging to him with such strength that he was afraid he would hurt her if he moved. Not that it mattered much as he felt himself coming, the faint sensation of another cock throbbing against his indicating Mayerling’s own climax. 

But, oh, she was so rich! Her blood sparkled along his tongue and made his nerves light up like a beacon. He had to force himself to tease each drop out, not wanting to hurt her but not wanting this glorious sensation to end. He remained buried in her, lost in the sensation, before a hand gently pulled his head away from the injury, and he blinked up at Mayerling, dazed.

“She has passed out from the sensation, my prince,” Mayerling stated, and Yasha blinked his brain back on line to find that she had indeed passed out, her breath coming in soft pants that were slowing as she slipped into a deeper slumber. Yasha dipped his lead to lick the injuries his fangs had made clean as a sort of apology to her, and she moaned faintly, shifting in her sleep.

“Hold her while I get a cloth to clean us up,” instructed Mayerling, and Yasha tightened his grip on her, hissing slightly as he felt the pale Noble slide out of Charlotte. He twitched from being over sensitive, but he didn’t mind the feeling. 

Mayerling left the bed, and Yasha focused on Charlotte, carefully sliding out of her to roll her onto the mattress. One hand roamed over her body, seeking out any damage that had been done instead of trying to stimulate or rouse her from her slumber. There were a few bruises on her hips that seemed to be the worst of the marks left on her, and even the wounds made by their fangs were already starting to heal, something that made Yasha’s heart relax to see. 

“Normally, it takes me longer to get her to a point where she passes out from pleasure,” remarked, Mayerling, returning to the bed with a warm, damp cloth in his hand, and he didn’t give Yasha a chance to hold out a hand for the cloth before he was running it over Yasha’s cock and balls, getting a gasp and a shiver from the dhampir. Yasha had been very glad the cloth had been warm, and he settled again with a soft huff as Mayerling turned his attention to Charlotte.

“Do you often do this?” asked Yasha, watching Mayerling with a lazy feeling. His fangs had retracted to their usual size, and he knew without looking in a mirror that the red had faded from his eyes, leaving them pale blue again. Mayerling glanced at him with a brow raised in a silent question for clarification, and Yasha gestured at the cloth. “Take control of everything including after care?”

“It is what you needed, my prince, to have another take control so you could give it up,” Mayerling stated, dropping the washcloth off the side of the bed before he snuggled against Charlotte, his arm once more draping over both Charlotte and Yasha’s waists, and it felt like a proprietary movement. One that he certainly didn’t mind. “As for simply taking over after care, it is only polite to ensure that those under my care are taken care of.”

Well, when put like that, Yasha really didn’t have anything to complain about even if he was inclined to such an action. He stretched his own arm out, hesitantly resting it on Mayerling’s waist and sandwiching Charlotte between them once more even as he watched to see how such an action might be taken. He received a warm smile and a stroke from the hand on his waist.

“Rest. She will undoubtedly want more when she wakes,” chuckled Mayerling, his tone fond as he glanced at the sleeping woman. “And we have more to negotiate for your fantasy to become a reality.”

Feeling warm and  _ wanted _ for just himself for the first time in memory, Yasha snuggled against Charlotte’s chest and closed his eyes as he followed Mayerling’s order. Yes, this had been a chance, a leap of faith in a way, to bring them back to Castle Dracul, and he was ecstatic with how it had resolved itself. For once in his long and lonely life, Yasha could honestly say that he had not one but  _ two _ people who wanted him for him instead of anything else.

Life was good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan puts a few things together, and Ten decided where her loyalties lay.

Alan frowned out the window as Ace drove off on his scout bike to get more supplies and information. It had been about two weeks of slow traveling with the Heart family, and now the lumbering transport was parked outside of Garucia, one of the rest towns that often dotted the Frontier for those that risked traveling. Not the first supply area they had stopped at, but each time, Ace went off by himself for supplies and information that Alan was never privy to. The one time he had asked Ten why  _ Ace _ was the one to always go out, she made some comment about the teen getting the best deals before dragging Alan to her bed, thoroughly distracting him with a marathon of sex.

It was the little things that Alan had noticed that he was putting together now that Ten was giving him a few minutes to think as she took a nap. It was adding up to a nagging suspicion about his traveling companions beyond the fact that Ace was the only one apparently permitted in town. The transport never actually went through any permanent settlements, always parking far enough out that it would take a determined scouting group to find them. Anytime Alan started asking questions, Ten would offer up a vague and unhelpful answer before dragging him to bed with a wink and a smile which always seemed like a great idea at the time. Ten also started wearing a long white dress that was similar in style to what Charlotte wore, but considering how she would stumble on the hem of her skirt, she wasn’t used to wearing such an outfit. Jack had glared and growled at Alan each time the two of them crossed paths, and Ace hid in his room unless the family were sitting down to eat together, something that usually happened at dinner time when the transport was secure for the night.

Either the family was doing everything they could to keep Jack hidden for some reason, or Alan was traveling with a group of criminals who were doing everything they could to keep him ignorant of their past. As much as it might be easier on his consciousness to believe the former, he had a strong suspicion that it was the latter. Especially with how Ten continuously kept distracting him with sex.

Turning away from the window, Alan slipped into the small storage area where he had stuffed his luggage when he first stepped aboard the transport, and he knelt next to the small suitcase. It and what it contained had cost a small fortune when he had started traveling for his father’s businesses early in his life, but both had been worth every dala. 

Placing his thumb on the latch, Alan waited for the sophisticated scanner to take a sample of his DNA before the lock popped open, and he lifted the lid to reveal neatly folded clothes. Ignoring those for now, he reached for the tiny bit of decorated embroidery placed on the inside of the lid and pressed his thumb against a couple of leaves stitched in golden thread. The hidden sensor was attuned to only his DNA like the first one, and he smirked as the panel unlocked, folding down to reveal a handgun with multiple clips of ammo in a waist holster and a hand tablet with the shield of the Capital’s law enforcement office on the back. It was not normally found outside the Capital, but Alan had convinced his father to purchase it by pointing out that it would help keep them from working with any criminals. He had honestly forgotten about this little emergency kit when he had grabbed this suitcase to pack, but now he was glad to have it.

Turning on the tablet, he typed in the name ‘Ten Heart’, and he clipped the gun to his belt as he waited for it to connect to the Most Wanted network. It took a few minutes, but Alan frowned as he scrolled through the list of charges that were listed under his lover’s name. Extortion, bad credit, theft, blackmail, and various con games that revolved around relieving people of their money were the big ones with multiple counts while there were only a few accessory to murder which explained why the bounty for her was only twenty thousand dalas. There was also a rough description of her with an artist's sketch that sort of looked like her, but there was enough for reasonable doubt.

Curious, he pulled up the rest of her family. King and Queen heart had similar crimes but in much greater quantities as they had more time to perfect their game with equal bounties and descriptions, and Ace barely had any mention, only listed as a ‘person of interest’. Which certainly made sense as to why Ace was the only one who dared to enter a settlement. He was young and on the edge of the group, and no one would know of his connection to the group if they didn’t see him with the family.

Jack’s sheet had Alan  _ very _ glad he had the handgun now. Not only was there a very detailed picture, a snapshot it looked like from someone brave enough to face his wrath, but the bounty on his head was twenty million dalas, dead or alive. His crimes seemed to center around murder, often of the very people the rest of the family were trying to bleed of money. That was undoubtedly where the accessory to murder charges came from for the others.

He slipped the palm sized tablet into his back pocket as he absently kicked his suitcase closed which automatically closed the hidden panel, and he adjusted the holster on his belt, glad for the handgun now. While it didn’t look like much, the sonic blast that came from the muzzle left a hole large enough for a grown man to put his head through with room to spare. There was no way to cripple someone with this gun, only kill them, and he was perfectly fine with that. He slipped the extra ammo into his front pockets where he would be able to get to them easily even as he left the supply room.

They outnumbered him four to one, but if he got the drop on them, Alan should be able to gain the advantage. Especially if he showed he wasn’t above using lethal force to get his way. He just had to keep his cool, and he would teach them that it was unwise to cross or attempt to manipulate Alan Elbourne.

Casually, he wandered through the transport and stepped outside, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin as he leaned against the metal vehicle. He hadn’t truly realized just how isolated the Hearts were keeping him, but since they were trying to drain him of his money, it made sense that they didn’t want him to wise up to their activities. Or figure out they were criminals and potentially turn them in for the rewards on their heads.

Well, things were going to be changing one way or another.

“What are you doing out here, lover?” Ten’s sleep filled voice came from the door of the transport, and Alan glanced over to find her standing on the steps in another of those long dresses. She was rubbing at her eyes and her hair was a tangled mess, indicating she had been abruptly woken from her nap. Probably by her parents when they realized he was outside, and they were afraid he was going to leave, taking his money with him.

“Go get the others, Ten,” Alan ordered, his voice unyielding and authoritative as he stared at her. “I think it’s time we all had a chat.” He rather enjoyed the way she paled before she turned and stumbled up the stairs, nearly tripping again on her skirt. That was another thing he was going to have to address along with everything else as he finalized his plans. A lot was going to depend on how they reacted to his announcements.

It only took a few minutes for Ten to return with the other three present members of the family, and Queen huffed as she folded her arms under her breasts, an annoyed look on her face. She stepped down from the steps with King and Jack flanking her, but before she could say anything, Alan pulled the tablet out of his pocket. Queen and King both paled when they saw the emblem on it while Jack’s face grew red with temper as Alan calmly began reading off their lists of crimes. Ten turned ashen and swayed a bit while anger flared in King’s eyes. Queen, however, had a touch of calculation in her gaze, as if she was trying to figure out the best angle to salvage the con.

Jack took a threatening step towards Alan but stopped when he realized Alan had the gun in his hand, pointing at the volatile young man.

“Try anything, Jack, and I’ll enjoy being reimbursed what I’ve paid all of you so far with the twenty million dalas bounty on your head,” drawled Alan, sliding the tablet back into his pocket.

“What now?” asked Ten, her voice hoarse as she stared at Alan. He could see her shaking, probably in fear of what he could do with that information, and he tilted his head slightly, enjoying the feel of power he currently had. It was nice being in charge where his word was law. Was this what his father felt before he died? If so, Alan could understand why the old man clung to his power for so long.

“Can you find my sister’s body at Castle Chaythe if it’s there?” Alan demanded, his voice hard and unwavering. That was the pretense they had brought him out here under, and he wanted a definite answer before he fully committed to the plans running through his head. “Or was that just an excuse to get at my wallet?”

“You bastard!” snarled Jack, taking a step towards Alan, and the gun in Alan’s hand let out a whomp as the concentrated sonic shockwave burst from the nozzle. Ten screamed as the scent of burnt leather and scorched wood filled the air as the tree behind Jack exploded. Jack was too busy shaking off his leather coat to examine the burn on his arm where Alan had shifted his aim just that much to brush past him instead of strike him.

“That was your second and last warning, Jack,” drawled the blond man, adjusting his aim once more to focus on the other’s chest, “As long as your head is identifiable, I’ll get the bounty on it. Care to test me?”

“Ace and King can!” Ten blurted, and Alan saw her wringing her hands out of the corner of his eye even as he kept most of his attention on Jack. “I didn’t lie about that!”

Alan inclined his head as he continued staring at Jack while his words were directed towards all of them. He was not about to let his attention waiver from the unpredictable and temperamental murderer. “As I am paying for this expedition, I am now in charge,” he announced, leaving no room for argument in his tone. “There will be no more unneeded stops, no more dragging things out, and no more withholding information from me. At all. Ten, stop wearing those dresses before you kill yourself in them.” Now for the carrot that would tempt them even as they realized he also held a stick. “I can’t marry a corpse after all.”

It was almost amusing to watch her realize exactly what he said as the fear in her face faded under her surprise and confusion. “Marry?”

“Of course. I am not an unreasonable man,” remarked Alan in a lighter tone, and he felt the tension fade from three of the four. Jack still had a good chunk of his attention, and Alan wasn’t going to let his guard down because the younger man wasn’t acting on his temper right now. “As three of you have only vague descriptions and rather poor artist’s renditions of your pictures, it would be easy for you to live the rest of your lives in my home as my wife and her parents.” He smirked at the young man, uncaring how his next words might be taken but not finding it in him to really care at the moment. “Jack, I’m willing to pay you a small fortune to walk away for good and never come near my home or my soon to be wife and in-laws again. You’re far too recognizable to be connected to me after all.”

Taking a chance, Alan lowered his gun a bit, waiting to see what would happen. “All this would happen after we find my sister, of course.”

Because there was no way he was going to spend this much time and money without ensuring Charlotte returned home with him where she belonged.

Dead or alive.

***

Her head was swimming and her emotions were in a tangled jumble as Ten tried to figure out what was going on.

She had laid down for a quick nap, exhausted after constantly distracting Alan from his questions with sex. It was a standard practice for her, but he was proving to be nearly insatiable once he got started, leaving her wrung out each time. With Ace going for supplies and Jack supposedly watching Alan, Ten had been comfortable with the idea of taking a well deserved nap.

Only Jack had pounded on her door and snarled at her that Alan was outside. Worried that their golden goose was going to head to the nearby settlement, Ten had staggered out of the transport only to be met with a forceful and in control Alan. The meeting he had demanded had revealed what she had feared.

He knew about their pasts, and he was armed.

Her hope that Jack might be fast enough to disarm Alan so they could figure out what to do about him was dashed when Alan demonstrated that the small handgun he was holding was devastating when it came to damage. 

She had been sure at that point Alan was going to march all of them into Garucia to collect the various bounties on their heads, but instead, he had demanded the truth about their ability to locate his sister. It felt like a bit of hope being offered even as she quickly reassured Alan that they could do what they promised. Alan taking charge of the expedition had been expected, but his announcement of his plan to marry her had completely blindsided her. Especially as he had included her parents in the offer to live out the rest of their lives in luxury. A part of her wasn’t surprised that Alan was willing to pay Jack to vanish into the Frontier nor that all of this would happen only after they found his sister.

“What about Ace?” Ten asked, her conscience prodding her to ask about her younger brother. Alan hadn’t mentioned anything about plans for Ace. Was he just going to be forgotten? Left out of plans so he could move about more efficiently?

“As Ace’s sheet is practically nonexistent, he will be free to make his own choices,” Alan remarked, although his eyes were still firmly focused on Jack. “He can stay or he can accept a sum of money and leave.” Alan’s smirk was as cold and sharp as a blade. “I only have an issue with Jack at the moment.”

“As it is a mutually beneficial plan for all involved, I accept on behalf of the Heart Family.” Queen’s voice rang out, confident and sure, but there was a slightly distracted quality to her words. Ten glanced over at her mother to discover her eyes were unfocused, and she realized Queen was using her ability to See if this was a beneficial path or not. Ten knew King would agree with Queen, trusting her sight, and Ten had learned the hard way to trust her as well. She still had that scar on her lower back where she hadn’t bothered to listen to her mother’s advice and her mark nearly killed her with a stab to the kidneys before Jack had violently broken his neck.

Ten gave Alan what she hoped was a delighted smile, but it felt a little brittle, like thin ice in the sun. “I’ll just go get changed,” she stated, but it seemed to come out more like a question. Tension slid out of her shoulders when Alan nodded, and she hiked the ridiculous skirts up to her waist before bolting for her room.

Her hands were still shaking as she somehow managed to get the dress off without ruining it, and she changed into a short skirt and a button down shirt that she tied between her breasts. That was about the time her legs gave out, and she collapsed on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself as she shook, giving in to the mix of feelings.

Ten realized that this truly was both the best scenario and the most terrifying. This was the chance to live the life she deserved, the one she had started dreaming about at Alan’s breakfast table, but at the same time, Alan was more ruthless than she originally thought. It was one thing to ensure someone died of poison or a medicine overdose, but it was completely different to stare someone in the face as the trigger was pulled.

Ten had thought Alan was weak willed and easily manipulated into being led around by his cock. The Alan Elbourne she had just run from was not weak at all, yet he was willing to offer them a life of luxury despite their less than honest intentions towards him. Queen had agreed to his offer, meaning he wasn’t planning on betraying them to the authorities, but it would be hard to leave with his money without raising suspicion.

Rubbing her face with her hands, she tried to calm down and get her thoughts in order. She needed to think through this logically so she could make her own plans for the future, because she wasn’t going to leave everything in Alan’s hands. Not with the information he now had to hold over them as leverage. Mainly because she didn’t trust him to not turn on them should it become more convenient for him.

Any money she got, part of it was going to have to be put aside as an escape fund with a small bag of clothes tucked away where she could grab it on her way out the window. If she couldn’t grab it, she’d just have to make sure she grabbed her emergency money. Meanwhile, she would just keep Alan happy, and she could live in luxury. Ten was sure her parents were making the same sort of plans, and she hoped Jack was smart enough to take the money and run.

Jack might be a problem considering his recent attitude. He had always been protective of her, and she certainly had enjoyed him as much as he had enjoyed her in bed when they were between targets. But ever since Ten had returned with Alan, Jack had been acting possessive, as if she was his favorite toy that Alan was trying to take away. She really hoped Jack didn’t do something stupid to ruin this chance for her, but Ten was pragmatic enough with a healthy dose of self preservation to not interefere with anything Jack did unless he tried to hurt her golden goose in Alan.

The unofficial motto for their group was “everyone for themselves”, but they knew they worked better as a team. Yet, Ten had seen how casually Alan threw his money around, had dined in the luxurious manor, and slept on high count sheets. While there had been tentative thoughts to hang onto that wealth and enjoy it, most of her thoughts had been more fantasy than reality. Mainly due to not wanting to add the “Black Widow” tag to her various activities. Those who wore such a tag were often snapped up quicker than the ones who simply bled a victim financially. She had always been careful to never marry her targets because that would have only complicated things greatly, making her more visible than she already was.

So, all she had to do was survive this trip, ensure Alan survived as well, and then the two of them could live happily ever after in rich comfort. It was a much better plan than an empire of thieves, criminals, and cutthroats because then she wouldn’t have to sleep with a gun under her pillow and a locked door for safety. Her parents would do whatever her parents wished, and she was sure Ace would be willing to do what he wanted once he had his options. Only Jack was the wild card in the group, but a bounty of twenty million dalas was nothing to sneeze at.

To secure her rich and comfortable future, Ten had no problem with collecting that bounty if she had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at Castle Chaythe.

Shivering, Ace tugged the collar of his coat closer to his neck as he watched the snow capped mountains roll past. They were traveling faster than they had in the past two weeks, and Ace was still trying to figure out if this was a good thing or not.

Garucia had been the turning point, and he briefly wondered if things would have played out as they did if he hadn’t been sent on a supply run. Alan Elbourne had discovered the family’s true profession, but instead of turning them in for the bounties, he had offered them a deal. Or at least that was what Ten had been bragging about when Ace had returned with news of the dhampir hunter passing through Garucia and the crazy old cyberhorse builder turning on the sheriff. Elbourne had taken the news about the dhampir hunter with a frown but seemed more bothered by the lack of information about Meier Link’s black coach as well as the apparent disappearance of the Marcus Brothers.

That was another thing that had changed. Now Elbourne was getting all the information while Jack hid away, sulking or fuming. Ace wasn’t sure which, but he had a feeling it was going to end badly for someone. He also hated how he’d been ordered to stand before a seated Elbourne and give his report, like he was a peasant reporting to a ruler. King and Queen calmly sat to one side, deferring to Elbourne with each decision while Ten was practically curled in his lap like a well fed cat accepting pampering from her master.

A few more days were added to their trip when they found the bridge on the road to Castle Chaythe had been destroyed by what looked like some sort of bombs. There were also some slightly melted silver arrows that Elbourne identified as the prefered weapon of Borgoff Marcus, leader of the Marcus Brothers, and some bloodstains indicating that someone was either seriously injured or died. Undoubtedly there was some sort of confrontation that happened, but it was impossible to see whose blood that was because any corpse was missing. Probably dragged off by scavengers.

Now, they were in the mountains that surrounded Castle Chaythe. Another shiver slid down Ace’s spine, and he huddled deeper into his coat even as he had the suspicion the chill had nothing to do with the weather. Everyone knew vampires, Nobles especially, were cold, heartless creatures with ice for blood, so it made sense that the longer they occupied an area, the colder and more barren it became. And the Bloody Countess Carmilla had occupied Castle Chaythe for centuries if not millenia.

“You’ve been silent.”

Ace turned his head from the window as Ten plopped down next to him, her usual revealing clothes exchanged for an insulated jumpsuit, sturdy boots, and a thick coat. It was refreshing to see that he wasn’t the only one affected by the stubborn cold. 

“What’s there to say?” he asked, shrugging his shoulder. “A decision was reached without anyone asking me which tells me all I need to know about my place in this group.” His long term goal hadn’t changed at all, but he couldn’t shift his attitude without raising questions. At least not yet. He had to make sure he survived Castle Chaythe before he could finalize any plans to escape. It felt like their arrival at that foreboding castle was a point in time balanced on the tip of a knife. Poised to fall in any direction, but not knowing where it would go until something happened.

It was a new feeling, different from his usual Scrying, and Ace wasn’t sure he liked this strange  _ knowing _ in the back of his head. Was this what it was like for Queen when she used her own talent to See the best course of action for the group? If so, Ace would rather go back to being ignorant about the future.

“There wasn’t time to wait for you,” sighed Ten, shaking her head as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She offered Ace what he thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile. “Besides, this works out for all of us. He’s willing to let you leave if you want or stay and live in a lifestyle that we deserve.”

Ace shook his head and went back to staring out the window. “Words are worthless without action to back them up,” he countered, parroting an early lesson in this family. They made their living lying to people so why would they believe they wouldn’t be lied to in return? Especially with a deal that was far too good to truly believe it was real. “In other words, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

A broken, dark shadow appeared in the distance as the transport rounded a mountain, and a feeling of dread slid down Ace’s spine like Death had reached out to touch him before it settled in his stomach, twisting up into an uncomfortable knot. Castle Chaythe. There was no doubt he was staring at the remains of that fearsome place.

Sliding out of the window seat, Ace glanced at Ten. “Better get ready. We’re almost there.”

He didn’t give her a chance to reply before he was slipping off to his little room. There wasn’t much for him to do, but he readjusted his knife, moving the sheath from the back of his pants to the front where he would be able to grab it much faster than before. The only people who willingly went to a vampire’s castle were the vampire hunters, the desperate, and the foolish, and Ace really wished he wasn’t stuck with the latter. At least hunters would be much more prepared for what was waiting for them in that cursed place. Ace lingered as long as possible in his room, trying to calm down even as every bit of self preservation shrieked at him to run as fast and as far away as possible from the very place they were heading. Taking one last deep breath, he forced himself to leave the dubious safety of his room and join everyone in the driver’s compartment.

King was casually steering the transport to the ruins which grew closer with a surprising steadiness, and Ace was thankful that the sun was rising in the morning sky. It would give them more protection than if the sun was heading towards the horizon. A glance around showed that Elbourne was standing in such a way that he could keep an eye on Jack who was leaning in a corner with his usual snarl on his face, and that feeling of Possibility seemed even sharper between those two. Whatever was going to happen, Ace knew it was centered around them.

Great. Stuck between a psycho and a sociopath. Just where Ace wanted to be, especially in this place. Maybe he’d get lucky and could run when they turned on each other. That was a nice thought, but he brushed it aside as the rough road under their wheels smoothed out into a well tended surface or at least the illusion of it.

“Get as deep into the ruins as you can,” Elbourne ordered, his voice uncompromising. “We’ll start searching there unless Ace can narrow down where my sister’s body might me.”

Ace shrugged a shoulder as he considered his options. He had never Scryed for a body before. “I’ll need something personal,” he stated, tearing his eyes away from the castle to focus on Elbourne who was still paying more attention to Jack than anyone else. “It’s the only way it will work.”

Elbourne dug into his pant pocket before handing Ace a small gold ring that seemed to vibrate in the young man’s palm. “That belonged to Charlotte, and she never took it off.”

Meaning it was soaked in years of his sister’s energy. That always left an imprint behind, and Ace could use that. He pulled a silk cord out of his pocket and tied the ring onto it to form a strange sort of necklace. Grasping the silk in one hand, he dangled the ring over his open palm like a pendulum, and he focused his ability on trying to find where Charlotte Elbourne and the ring were separated. That would be a good starting point for finding her body at least.

At first, the ring just hung there, twitching with each movement of the transport. Ace held his breath even as he kept his mind focused on his goal, and after an eternity, the ring began to slowly swing towards the left as if it was being dragged that direction by a magnet.

“To the left,” Ace called, his eyes focused on the ring’s movements, not even blinking. He felt the transport slow and turn, but otherwise ignored what was happening as he called out directions whenever the ring changed its momentum.

Slowly, they crept through the ruins, directed by Ace and the ring, before the transport came to a stop, snapping him out of his concentration. Ace blinked very dry eyes and looked up to find rubble rising up around the transport, and he knew they would have to go the rest of the way on foot. Absently, he dropped the silk cord over his head before pointing straight ahead.

“That is where your sister and her ring were separated,” Ace announced, feeling a lot more secure in that certainty than ever before. “If she’s dead, that’s where her body should be.” Unless scavengers or monsters got to it first, but Ace didn’t think  _ anything _ stupid enough to come here would last long.

“After you,” drawled Elbourne, and Ace flinched slightly because it was clearly an order that he had no way to disobey. Shoving his hands in his pockets to hide their trembling, Ace stomped out of the transport, muttering obscenities under his breath to hide how much he did  _ not _ want to go out there now. Or ever.

Gravel crunched under Ace’s boots, and the young man glanced back at the transport when he noticed the compartment that held the scout bike wasn’t being blocked by the rubble crowding around the vehicle. Taking that as a good sign, Ace turned back around and started climbing over what looked like broken marble as he heard the others finally leaving the transport to follow him.

Their progress was even slower now as Ace had to pick his way through the ruins, and the damage was still fresh enough that a great deal of the rubble was still settling. More than once he had to scramble to safety as the floor suddenly collapsed under his weight or something fell from the ceiling trying to crush him, but Ace pressed on, pausing now and again to check his course with the ring. Ducking under what looked like a huge marble support beam that had somehow been cut free, Ace froze at the sight that greeted him, his heart in his throat.

At the top of a tall dias was an open coffin that looked like some sort of macabre bed, a fact that was emphasized by the rust that ran down the side and cascaded down the stairs. There were large splatters of rust across the floor like someone had taken buckets of paint and thrown them around for whatever reason, and Ace’s eyes followed a smaller trail of rust to a small puddle. 

Except that wasn’t rust. 

He swallowed his heart out of his throat again as he stared at what he now knew was to be a great deal of dried blood. He didn’t know what happened for that much blood to be spilled in such massive quantities, but this was where the ring had parted with Charlotte Elbourne’s hand.

A glint of something on the far side of the chamber caught Ace’s attention, and he cautiously made his way around what he was beginning to believe was a battle site. The others were very noisy as they stumbled into the room, cursing and swearing, and Ace could hear Elbourne start making demands of everyone, wanting to know where his sister’s body was. Ace ignored the man as he crouched next to his find, his eyes drinking in the details.

It was a sword that looked to be made out of some golden metal, and a dragon connected the blade to the hilt with the outstretched wings creating the cross piece. Two tiny rubies made up the eyes which seemed to glitter with a sort of intelligence in the light while the tail curled down around the blade itself. It was a massive weapon, and Ace didn’t want anyone else to find it. There was something compelling about the sword and dragon, something warm and protective in this place of cold and death, and he wasn’t going to leave it here. Besides, it might be useful later. A quick glance around revealed a torn and tattered tapestry partially buried in the rubble, and he grinned, realizing he could use that to help carry the strange sword. 

Ace braced himself for the weight of the sword only to stagger backwards at how  _ light _ it was in his hands. Whatever material this was made of, it wasn’t brass or anything else he was familiar with. It also carried a strange warmth, as if the owner had put it down a few moments ago, and he quickly shrugged out of his coat, managing to wrap it around the distinct hilt with one hand, hiding the dragon from sight. Scurrying over to the tapestry, he used his knife to cut a chunk of the cloth off of what was buried in the stone, and he fashioned a clumsy but effective harness for the sword. He slung it across his back where it rested comfortably like it had belonged to him from the start. Turning back to the others, he noticed Ten and Queen were huddled in their coats, haphazardly poking in various corners, but for whatever reason, Ace wasn’t feeling the cold any longer.

“She’s not here!” growled Elbourne, and Ace watched him stalk over to the dried bloodstains and glared at them as if they held the answer to what happened to his sister. Ace shifted slightly, and Elbourne’s head snapped up, his eyes almost glowing with a sort of desperate madness that made the young man wonder just how much of his sanity was still hanging around. “You! Find her now!”

Nodding if only to appease the  _ second _ crazy man he found himself with, Ace lifted the ring from where it had been resting on his chest to eye level and focused on locating the woman who had worn this ring last. The circle of gold rotated on the silk cord only to stop when the opening was fully visible. There was a shimmer in the opening as if a curtain was being pulled back, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the woman that must be Charlotte Elbourne for the first time. She was lovely, laughing in delight as her dark hair flowed around her while she danced in the arms of a pale Noble who was smiling back at her.

“Alive.” The word slipped out of him on a breath of air before he could stop it, and he caught a glimpse of a banner behind her on a wall with a stylized dragon on it before hands gripped his shoulders. He yelped as those fingers dug into his skin, and the ring thumped against his chest as his concentration was broken. But not before he knew with a deadly certainty that Charlotte Elbourne was with the owner of the sword strapped across his back.

“Where? Where is she?” snarled Elbourne, shaking Ace hard enough to rattle his teeth. He could almost feel his brain shaking around in his head, and he bit back a whimper of fear as the realization he was in just as much danger from Elbourne as he was from Jack. His hands flew to the waist of his pants, and he fumbled with his knife for a few precious heartbeats before yanking it from the sheath. There was a slight sting from his left hand but he ignored it as he swung at Elbourne.

There was a ripping of cloth, and Elbourne yelled as Ace staggered backwards, away from his attacker. He barely managed to keep ahold of his knife as his back hit the dias, and he didn’t take his eyes off of Elbourne who had one hand pressed against his stomach. Something wet dripped off of Ace’s left hand, but he was more concerned with the gun in the older man’s that was being lifted.

“You little bastard!” hissed Elbourne, and the gun didn’t waiver as it was aimed at Ace. The young man could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the precarious balance he had noticed on his way here was starting to sway in his head. “Give me one reason to not put a hole in you.”

Ace bared his teeth in a less than friendly grin as his fingers tightened around his knife. “Because without me, you’ll never find your sister,” he taunted, using that certainty as a shield before he threw up a distraction to pull Elbourn’s attention off of him. “I saw her dancing with some pale Noble and having the time of her life.”

If anything, the fury in those blue eyes grew as Elbourne’s face turned a dangerous shade of red. “Liar!” snarled Elbourne sounding as dangerous as any Noble worth their fangs, but Ace didn’t think the accusation was meant for him. A fact that was proven correct by his next words. “That bitch  _ lied _ to my face and took my money. She must have had a good laugh at my expense. Her and that damn dhampir! I’ll kill them all!”

“Not if you’re dead first, Elbourne!” called Jack, and Ace actually screamed as the crack of a gun echoed through the chamber. 

Elbourne stumbled before whirling to face jack, and Ace stared at the smoking hole in the back of Elbourne’s coat. Through the destroyed fabric, there was a glam of metal, and Ace realized why neither he nor Jack had done more damage to the crazed blond. Of  _ course _ the rich bastard was going to have armored clothing.

“That was your last mistake, Jack,” drawled Elbourne, bringing his gun up, and Ten screamed as there was a sort of whomp sound, like a fist hitting a pillow. Ace swallowed the scream locked behind his teeth as he sat down on the dias stairs when Jack’s head vanished in a bloody mist. The body actually stood there for a couple of seconds before it crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from what was left of the neck, adding to the mess already on the floor.

“So much for the twenty million dala bounty,” drawled Elbourne, and Ace’s blood turned to ice at at  _ casual _ Elbourne sounded as if he was discussing the price of crops or a business deal that fell through instead of the cold blooded murder of a man. There was no way Alan Elbourne was sane, not with that sort of emotional shift. Ace gulped as Elbourne’s gun pointed at him once more. “Now be a good little boy and find my sister.”

Laughter rang out around them, cold, mocking and quite feminin. Ace whimpered slightly as he noticed just how much fresh blood had been rather carelessly scattered around a Noble’s castle. And if the hunters had lied about Charlotte’s death, what else had they lied about when it came to the vampires?

Somehow, Ace pushed himself to his feet, and he ignored everyone as he raced for the hole in the rubble where they had come in. Let Elbourne and his crazy family deal with the Bloody Countess. Cold, ghostly fingers brushed over his cheek, but he swatted them, leaving a smear of his own blood on his cheek, even as he slipped on the pool by Jack’s body. There didn’t seem to be as much as he would have thought lying on the marble, but he pushed that thought aside in favor of getting the hell out of there.

“How delightful,” cooed a saccharine voice that seemed to come from every corner of the chamber, and Ace forced his legs to keep moving towards the exit. “You brought me a virgin maiden with such sweet blood. I’m going to enjoy draining you dry, lovely.”

Ace snarled, his anger giving him the strength to make it the last few feet to the exit. Queen and Ten were no way considered virgins, and Jack was already bleeding out. Which meant Crazy Carmilla was talking about him. “Fuck you, bitch,” he growled over his shoulder. “I’m a guy!”

There was another whomp and a furious shriek followed Ace out of the room, and he raced through the ruins, heading for the transport. All his previous plans for escaping his family were abandoned in his wild flight as he focused simply on getting as far away from Alan Elbourne as possible. Considering the casual ease at which Elbourne shot Jack, Ace had no illusions that his life expectancy was for however long he was useful to Elbourne. That was an even worse limit than with the Hearts.

Scrambling over a pile of crumbling marble and twisted metal, Ace yelped as what looked like solid floor suddenly vanished beneath his foot, leaving a gaping hole leading only into darkness below. He managed to claw his way back onto the rubble and started carefully crawling his way around the pit. Damn Nobles with their fucking head games! Once he hit the transport, he was grabbing the scout bike and running. The only question remaining was where to run to? Where could he go to ensure he was protected and safe from not only his family but murder happy Elbourne who’s pockets were undoubtedly deep enough to buy himself clean of a  _ lot _ of criminal charges?

The air in front of Ace rippled, reminding him of heat rising off the road, and for a brief moment, he was sure there had been a broken marble pillar about to fall on his head. A quick glance showed a sheer drop into the pit on his right, and he knew he would have thrown himself in that direction to escape from being crushed by the non-existent rubble.

“Nice try, bitch,” he snarled as his foot slid on a bit of polished stone, and the sword on his back shifted a bit with the movement. There was the feeling of those ghostly fingers plucking at his clothes, but he ignored them as he kept moving. “Not gonna fall for your cheap tricks.”

That laughter rang out again, but it sounded hollow, like there wasn’t enough of Carmilla left to support it. “Such sweet blood you have, my little virgin,” purred that voice in his ear, but like the laugh, it was hollow and lacked any power behind it. Like the wavering illusion. “Won’t you share more with me? Together, we can take care of all your enemies and you can live your life how you want to.”

It was tempting, oh so tempting, to know he’d be free of Elbourne and his family. Ace could hear screams and yelling behind him and knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he was caught. But if he shared a bit of blood with Carmilla, she would be strong enough to deal with them. Permanently. His fingers flexed on the handle of his knife, and Ace paused, looking down at the sharp blade gleaming in the dim light. There was a promise in that sharp edge of a painless parting of his skin. All he had to do was draw it across his wrist to release the crimson liquid in his veins, and he would be safe for the rest of his life.

The ice cold metal against the hot skin of his wrist snapped Ace out of the spell he had fallen under, and he screamed in denial as he heaved the knife into the pit with all his strength. The clatter of it falling was drowned out by a furious shriek from Carmilla, and Ace was panting like he had run across the entire Frontier by the time he made it over the rubble and onto solid ground. That had been too fucking close!

“Little pest!” hissed that voice in his ear as a freezing gale spran up, and Ace groaned as he collapsed to his knees, his arms wrapping around himself in an effort to hold onto every bit of heat he had. “I’ll freeze your very bones!”

The young man couldn’t respond with how badly his teeth were chattering, and he racked his brain for what happened to his coat. He needed his coat if he was going to survive. He had it when he walked into the bloodstained room. Then he saw the sword and… His mind screeched to a stop. The sword! He had wrapped his coat around the hilt of the sword! Ace’s fingers were stiff and partially numb as he reached back to yank his coat free of the sword. There were a few precious seconds of tugging when his coat got caught on something, probably the dragon wings, and he groaned in relief when it came free.

“That sword!” shrieked Carmilla as the gale died. Ace wrapped the coat around him as best he could with a giant sword strapped to his back. “It’s  _ his! _ You’re under  _ his _ protection? Is that why I can’t touch you?”

Ace didn’t have an answer for her, but he wouldn’t tell her even if he did. If this strange dragon sword kept her off his back and out of his head, it had just become his new best friend. He did his best to close his ears to the ranting and raving about the mysterious  _ him _ that alternated with the coy pleas to share his blood, focusing on getting to the transport. A few more times illusions wavered in front of him as if trying to form enough substance to force him towards another direction, but he ignored them getting more shrieks of thwarted fury. 

Staggering around one more pile of twisted metal and broken stone, Ace laughed in hysterical relief to find himself staring at the transport. Ignoring the false safety that the transport itself represented, he yanked open the side compartment, hauled out the scout bike, and slammed the compartment door shut, hoping it would give him a few more minutes as they figured out where he was. Ignoring the pleas and curses that were growing even more faint with each thump of his heart, Ace jumped on the bike and opened the throttle, tearing out of the ruins at a breakneck speed.

King could track him, and with Elbourne’s money, they would have a lot more resources to find him. Ace needed someone who couldn’t be intimidated or bought and wouldn't mind accepting his skills as payment for that protection. Like that Noble that grabbed Elbourne’s sister who was somehow connected to the  _ him _ that owned a sword that scared Carmilla. Ace might be trading one Noble for another, but the pale Noble was at least amiable towards humans. Definitely better to take a chance with him and the dragon sword than wait to see what Elbourne had in store for him. He only hoped he could locate his target before his own hunters caught him.

_ Okay sword, lead me to the one who wielded you, _ Ace thought, managing to split his focus between the bike and sword. He had never attempted such a thing before, but necessity was the mother of innovation after all. This would either work or he would lose what lead he had every time he stopped to Scry.

A subtle nudge had him turning away from Castle Chaythe, and Ace grinned, fierce and triumphant, as he let the sword guide him to what he hoped was safety.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of fantasy. WARNING: Blood play and Negotiated Non-Con!

It had taken a couple of days of planning and more than a little help from a few people that had asked some rather uncomfortable questions - and he never wished to discuss his sexual intentions with the Sacred Ancestor ever again if he could help it - but Mayerling had everything set up to fulfill Yasha’s fantasy. Dr. Liao had supplied the sedative with stern instructions on how it was to be used and any possible side effects, and he had also extracted a promise from Mayerling to call him  _ immediately _ if anything went wrong.

Charlotte had kept Yasha busy with various questions and other things during their time together, giving Mayerling more than enough time to get everything set up for the session, but it would still come down to what Yasha wanted. The sedative was mixed in a glass of water as directed and set on a table that Mayerling had deliberately placed in the middle of the room, before he had withdrawn into the shadows of the prince’s rooms, his cape wrapped around him as he waited. 

The door opened, pulling Mayerling out of his thoughts, and he watched as Yasha entered the room only to hesitate, pale eyes flicking around as he tensed. This was something Mayerling had been expecting which was why he had waited in the rooms instead of coming after the sedative had taken effect. If Yasha even drank the glass.

“Tonight is about making a fantasy into reality, my prince,” Mayerling said from the shadows without giving his position away, and he watched the battle tension slide out of the dhampir. “The glass holds water and a sedative prepared by Dr. Liao for you as it is hard to kidnap someone out of their bed if they are still awake.”

Even though he was doing what he could to not give his hiding spot away, those pale eyes focused right on him, and he could see a bit of calculation in that gaze. “Dr. Liao insisted that we call him immediately if anything went wrong at any point tonight, and you have your safe words,” continued Mayerling, remaining motionless save for his lips. “Should you not wish for this to happen, say the word, and I will return the sedative to Dr. Liao for disposal. No questions asked, and no explanation necessary.”

“You have kept your word to me about many things, Mayerling, including your intentions towards Charlotte,” Yasha said, his voice carrying the cooler tone of the Vampire Hunter, and Mayerling had to wonder for once if the two roles were distinct personalities or merely masks. Ruby eyes watched as a long fingered hand wrapped around the glass, bringing it to Yasha’s mouth. “We have talked and negotiated. I trust you to respect my words.”

Mayerling held his breath as Yasha drank the water before placing the glass on the table with a soft clink. Yasha’s breath hitched, his knees buckling as the sedative took hold much quicker than he was expecting, and Mayerling was at his side in the blink of an eye. Strong arms wrapped around Yasha, holding him against Mayerling’s body, and the Noble watched as Yasha tried to fight the sedative. More out of instinct than any real sense of danger, Mayerling suspected. Between one breath and the next, dark lashes fell over pale eyes as Yasha sagged in Mayerling’s arms, all tension gone from his body like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and Mayerling’s fingers pressed against Yasha’s throat, a touch of concern sliding through him. The dhampir’s pulse was a bit fast but it was already slowing down into a state of rest, and Mayerling pressed a kiss to Yasha’s forehead.

“Your trust and faith in me is humbling, my prince,” he murmured, gathering the sleeping dhampir in his arms before leaving the rooms, the door quietly closing behind him.

On silent feet, he raced through the halls to the room he had prepared in advance with some help because he didn’t want Yasha to wake before the scene was set, and considering how instinctive it was for Yasha to fight the sedative, Mayerling wasn’t taking any chances on the prince being unconscious for the full time limit Dr. Liao had given him.

Charlotte jumped to her feet when he practically burst into the room, concern on her face, and Mayerling smiled at her in a reassuring manner. “He’s fine, just fighting the sedative,” he reassured her, moving over to the low platform bed that only had a sheet covered mattress and placing Yasha on it. “I believe it is more instinct than a conscious desire.”

“What do you need me to do?” she asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress as she watched Mayerling strip Yasha of his clothes with sure fingers. 

“Fetch the costume and the bonds, my heart,” he instructed, nodding to the pile that was carefully placed off to one side. She nodded, and he heard her gather up the items in question as he focused on getting Yasha’s boots off. He huffed as he struggled with the stubborn buckles. “Only you would have clothing that resisted its removal, my prince.”

What seemed like an eternity later, he managed to get both boots off, and Charlotte returned, dropping her bundle on the mattress. She giggled at the look of irritation on Mayerling’s face as he turned his attention to Yasha’s pants.

“You keep getting upset at the little things, my love, and we’ll just have to figure out how to get you in a better mood,” she teased before wrapping leather cuffs around Yasha’s bare wrists as Mayerling managed to finish stripping the dhampir. Only the silk glove was left on Yasha’s left hand, and Mayerling wouldn’t remove that without Yasha’s expressed permission, or another apparent panic attack similar to what had happened before.

“And you would think that he would wear clothing that was a bit easier to get off him when unconscious,” Mayerling pointed out, reaching for the sheer bit of cloth and fastening it around Yasha’s hips with a gold chain belt in a makeshift loin cloth. The transparency of the cloth ensured that while Yasha was covered, nothing was hidden from them. “Get his ankles while I see to his hair.”

Charlotte nodded and scooped up the other set of leather cuffs, shifting to the bottom of the mattress while Mayerling quickly braided Yasha’s hair before pinning it up in a sort of crown. It left his back completely bare, and Mayerling watched as a shiver raced through Yasha’s body, undoubtedly a reaction to being so vulnerable at the moment. Reaching out, Mayerling stretched out behind Yasha, pressing his bare chest to that scarred spine while wrapping a secure arm around his waist, and he was very glad that he had gotten changed  _ before _ going to Yasha’s room. It would be hard to get into the tight leather pants and knee high boots with one hand.

Once she was done, Charlotte retreated to the overstuffed chair that was her “throne” for the duration of the scene and got comfortable as they waited for Yasha to wake up. Dr. Liao had told him that the sedative should keep Yasha out for half an hour, plenty of time normally to get him into the room and changed, but considering how Yasha had gone down, Mayerling didn’t believe he had that long. 

A fact that was proven true when Yasha softly groaned and started stirring in Mayerling’s arms. Mayerling pressed a soft kiss to Yasha’s temple before shifting to whisper in a pointed ear. “Relax. You are surrounded by allies, and you have your safe words.”

The little bit of tension that had appeared in that lovely form faded again as Yasha gave a small nod. Mayerling pressed another kiss to Yasha’s head before rising from the bed to stand next to it, staring down at him as the lights in the room flared with a blue flame that gave everything an ethereal and cold feel. He knew it would give him an even colder and more pale look than usual, and he waited for Yasha to fully emerge from the sedative. 

The prince gave a theatrical groan as he started moving slowly as if testing his freedom only to be brought up short by the chains between his wrists and ankles. Mayerling smirked, sharp and cold, as Yasha blinked in surprise, his gaze falling to the leather cuffs around his wrists and the metal chain stretched between them.

“So nice of you to join us, pet,” drawled Mayerling, and Yasha’s head whipped around to stare at him with wide, pale eyes that didn’t hold a trace of haziness that they normally would have if Yasha had been a normal dhampir or even human. “My lady has been anxious to meet you, and she is quite delighted that you have finally accepted her invitation.”

“My lady?” asked Yasha, sounding dazed, and he slowly pushed himself upright, and Mayerling had to give it to the prince for his acting abilities. 

Mayerling’s chuckle was dark as he knelt on the mattress, and he gripped Yasha’s chin, tipping that pale gaze up to meet his own eyes. “It is good you have accepted her as your owner already, pet,” mused the vampire before he bent down to kiss him, hard and claiming. Yasha made a noise of protest even as his bound arms came up to push weaky at Mayerling, and in retaliation, Mayerling bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “You’re going to learn to enjoy your position as her pet, and I’m going to enjoy training you.”

“N..no,” gasped Yasha, his eyes dark with lust and excitement even as he voiced a denial. “I don’t want to be a pet.”

Leaning in, Mayerling nibbled along his jaw, getting a soft sigh and another of those delightful shivers before he bit Yasha’s ear, getting a curse for his actions. “What makes you believe you have a choice, lovely?” he growled, his hand closing around the chain that stretched between Yasha’s wrists. “Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself so far. Perhaps, this is what you truly wanted?”

Yasha shook his head again only to yelp as Mayerling pulled him off the bed and over to where a spreader bar was hanging from the ceiling. The short chain between his ankles had Yasha stumbling slightly, but Mayerling kept a firm grip on him to keep him on his feet. It only took a few seconds to have the chain unfastened and the cuffs attached to the bar, and Mayerling ran a hand down Yasha’s back, avoiding the long scar over his spine as he didn’t want to bring that bit of vulnerability up.

“Gorgeous, and I bet you’re going to be even more so collared and at her feet,” purred Mayerling. He briefly left Yasha to collect a second spreader bar, and he knelt, fastening the ankle cuffs to the bar and leaving Yasha in a spread eagle position. Stepping forward, Mayerling pressed his chest against Yasha’s back, reaching around to press his hand against that pale chest as he leaned in to murmur into a pointed ear. “Wellness check. What’s your level?”

“Blood,” Yasha murmured, relaxing back against Mayerling, and the vampire nodded, wrapping his other arm around Yasha, holding him tightly. That hand drifted lower, groping Yasha’s cock which was hard, showing that his body was enjoying this scenario at least. The wellness check had revealed that Yasha was still fine with everything happening which was another small weight off of Mayerling’s shoulders.

“Your body apparently has accepted your new role, pet,” Mayerling drawled as a moan slipped from Yasha, his hips rocking up into that touch even as he looked away in shame, or perhaps denial? Well, that certainly wouldn’t do at all. He circled one of those pink nipples with a sharp claw, and another shiver slid through the body in his arms as the skin tightened in response. “It is an honor to be my lady’s pet, her chosen bed warmer.”

“Then why aren’t you in her bed?” snarled Yasha, jerking on his bonds, and Mayerling laughed, grinding his hips against that delightful ass to let the other feel his hard cock trapped behind leather. 

“What makes you think I’m not?” countered Mayerling, dragging his fangs lightly up that delightful throat. “After all, how would I be able to train you for her tastes if I was ignorant of them?”

The cock he was stroking gave a twitch in Mayerling’s fingers, and he chuckled, lightly dragging his claws over that sensitive skin, enjoying the shiver and strong scent of lust that was rising from Yasha’s skin. Briefly, the pale Noble wondered when was the last time Yasha had a chance to indulge in this side of his heritage, to give into the darkness that all vampires craved, before he put those thoughts aside. There would be time for talking later. 

This was about the painful pleasure that both craved to share between them.

“I’m going to paint your skin crimson and make you forget what it’s like to not be stretched around a cock, pet,” growled Mayerling, before he stepped around Yasha to grab a long strip of metal from the rolling cart he had placed nearby to hold the various toys and instruments he wanted to use on Yasha. The metal strip was long and would affix itself to the wearer’s skin right over the spine, running from the base of the skull to the tailbone, which he hoped would help Yasha relax with the knowledge that his spine wouldn’t be harmed. The downside was that while wearing it, the person would be unable to move their head at all as it was often used to help spinal injuries heal without the need of a bulky body cast.

Mayerling placed one end of the metal strip at the base of Yasha’s skull, just above his hairline, and with careful fingers, he pressed it against the scar that marked Yasha’s spine. When he reached the chain belt, he simply removed it and the sheer material with a flick of his fingers, letting it fall to the floor as he finished placing the metal. Almost instantly, Yasha straightened as much as he could in his bonds with his head coming up, and Mayerling moved around in front of him, cupping his chin as he searched that lovely face for any sign of distress.

“Wellness check. What’s your level?” he murmured, wanting to make sure Yasha was fine with that restraint as he had worn one whenever he had recovered from surgery as a child.

“Bless,” confessed Yasha, closing his eyes, and Mayerling stepped forward to press their chests together, his arms wrapping around Yasha in support and comfort. “Need a couple of minutes.”

“Take your time,” murmured Mayerling, simply holding Yasha. “I apologize for any discomfort, but it was the only option I had to offer you protection for your spine, as I know how sensitive you are of it.”

“Appreciate it,” murmured Yasha before taking several slow, deep breaths while Mayerling stood there, offering silent support and comfort. He was willing to wait until Yasha was ready to continue or call the whole thing off.

“Blood.”

The word was whispered against Mayerling’s ear, and he nodded in acknowledgement, their cheeks brushing together. Yasha wished to continue, and continue they would. He would merely change the order in which things would happen to ensure Yasha was still fine when the pale Noble took a whip to his skin.

Pulling back slightly, he cupped Yasha’s face with one hand, pressing their lips together, as the other reached down to lightly stroke Yasha’s cock which had only softened slightly. Growling in delight, Mayerling explored every bit of that delightfully hot cavern even as his tongue curled around Yasha’s fangs, teasing them into elongating if they hadn’t already. A whimper slipped out of Yasha’s lips to be swallowed by Mayerling’s mouth, and Mayerling felt his dhampir lover surrendering to him. 

“Good pet. You’re learning quickly who your masters are,” purred Mayerling, swiping his thumb over the weeping head of Yasha’s hard cock, and he got another groan from Yasha. He truly was gorgeous when enjoying his pleasure. Stepping back just enough, Mayerling bent down and sank his fangs into Yasha’s pectoral, framing his nipple nicely and getting a strangled moan from his lover. Mayerling purred as he licked the blood from those wounds, deliberately running his tongue over that tight nipple. “Delicious. I can’t wait to see how the rest of you tastes.”

Standing up, he stepped away from Yasha, making sure to stay within his sight, as he approached his cart again. This time, he grabbed a fresh tube of lube and a vibrating dildo that doubled as a plug, and he stepped behind Yasha, slicking up his fingers before sliding the tube into a front pocket on his pants for easy access later. 

“Such a fabulous ass,” growled Mayerling as he carefully eased a finger past that tight muscle, and Yasha cried out as his body was breached. They had fucked each other as well as Charlotte since their first time together, but every time, Yasha felt as tight as their first time together. He gave Yasha a few moments to adjust to the sensation before he started slowly fucking him with his finger. “I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.”

Another moan spilled out of Yasha, and his cheeks started flexing around Mayerling’s finger, almost eager in how he was trying to chase his pleasure since he was unable to move his hips due to the back restraint. Snorting, Mayerling shoved the dildo under his arm before laying two hard slaps on those cheeks, getting a startled yelp for his actions.

“You don’t move until I give you permission, greedy pet,” growled Mayerling, knowing how easy it would be to scratch such sensitive tissue with his claws. He wasn’t going to harm Yasha like that. “Do you understand, pet?”

“Y.. yes,” stuttered Yasha, and Mayerling could feel him trembling under his hands. This was a side of the dhampir that hadn’t been seen before, the impatient and undisciplined young man who wanted to chase his pleasure no matter where it was coming from and no matter how it might hurt.

Mayerling laid another two slaps on that ass, right next to the first red prints that were starting to stain that pale skin. “Yes what, pet?”

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” spat Yasha, making the title sound like a slur, and Mayerling smirked at how delightful that was. How he was not going to “break” despite his enjoyment of this session. 

Tisking, Mayerling continued to slowly stretch Yasha for the dildo plug. “You are determined to be obstinate until the very end, aren’t you?” he sighed, shaking his head as he carefully slid a second finger into that tight body. “It will make it all the more sweeter when you finally fall.”

“Won’t give in to the likes of you,” Yasha managed to get out even though there was a soft groan in his voice, and Mayerling smirked at the back of Yasha’s head. Yes, his pretty lover was finding it quite enjoyable if the sounds coming from him were any indication. 

“Isn’t that what the last one said, my lady?” Mayerling asked, directing his words towards Charlotte whom he didn’t think Yasha was aware of in the room. Although, it was quite possible considering Yasha’s instincts that he was completely aware of who was in the room and where they were.

There was a rustle of fabric as Charlotte rose from her chair before wandering over to stand in front of Yasha. She was wrapped in a sheer robe that did nothing to hide her beautiful curves from either of them, and she smirked as she reached up to run a finger down Yashan’s cheek and over his lips. “That one broke in a bad way, and we had to get rid of him,” she sighed, sounding so very disappointed as she shook her head. “I hope you don’t break like that because you are far too gorgeous to get rid of.”

She smirked at Mayerling over Yasha’s shoulder as she stepped back, her hands going behind her back. “Do make him scream for me, my darling.”

“It will be my pleasure, my lady,” purred Mayerling as he watched her return to her overstuffed chair. His fingers never stopped moving inside of Yasha, and he pulled his fingers out, getting a faint whimper of disappointment. “Relax, pretty pet, you’re going to have more than enough to feed this greedy hole.”

Spreading the lube over the dildo, Mayerling pressed the blunt head against that loosened hole and carefully pressed it in. It wasn’t much bigger than a couple of fingers but it was long enough to brush against Yasha’s prostate to stimulate that lovely cluster of nerves. Yasha yelped when it pressed against his prostate, and Mayerling smirked as he turned it on low but with the vibrations coming at random intervals and for irregular lengths of time. All the better to ensure he didn’t get used to the sensation. 

Yasha cried out, shivering in his bonds, and Mayerling walked around him, lightly dragging his claws over that pale, flawless skin to leave faint pink lines behind. “You’re going to look glorious with crimson decorating your skin,” sighed Mayerling before retrieving a bullwhip that was curled up on the tray. He unwound it with a flick of his wrist before he snapped it, getting a delightful crack. “I’m going to crack the whip twice more before putting a stripe on your back.”

“Yes, sir,” whispered Yasha, acknowledging the words even as he twitched in his bonds. Nearly eight feet of braided leather flew through the air with a pair of distinct cracks before Mayerling directed it towards Yasha’s back. The dhampir cried out, arching forward as best he could in his bonds, and a welt appeared across his shoulder blades, neatly bisected by the metal brace. 

Mayerling moved closer to Yasha, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. This was the roughest they had ever played, and it made Mayerling want to continue, to practically whip the skin from his back, but that wasn’t for pleasure. That was for enemies. “What’s your level, Yasha?”

“B...blood,” Yasha managed to get out past the little whimpers caught in his breath, and Mayerling looked at him, critically. Now red eyes were blown wide in pleasure, and venom was dripping off of his fangs as his mouth hung open. Despite that, there was no evidence that Yasha was anything but what he was claiming. Good.

“Good pet,” purred Mayerling, brushing a soft kiss along his throat. “I’m going to give you six stripes along your back in total, and the last three are going to bleed, decorating your lovely skin with crimson.”

Stepping back to his previous spot, Mayerling flicked the whip through the air a couple more times, not cracking it but loosening his arm as he planned where each of those stripes was going to go. The next lash fell across Yasha’s shoulders, getting another yelp followed by a moan of pure pleasure, and the third welt appeared just below his shoulder blades with another crack. Holding his breath, Mayerling placed the fourth stripe just below that one, and true to his word, blood started beading up almost immediately. He didn’t hesitate in placing the fifth and sixth stripes in neat rows ending just above the swell of Yasha’s ass before he dropped the whip on the floor to be collected later as he moved over to the dhampir.

“Blood,” gasped Yasha as soon as Mayerling came into his sight, and Mayerling cupped his face, bending in to kiss those delightful lips. Yasha’s kiss was hungry and desperate as he nipped at Mayerling’s lips with greedy little moans slipping out to be swallowed by the pale Noble. 

“So gorgeous,” purred Mayerling, appreciation on his face for this beauty who was willing to share their bed and offer up his own desires to them despite his past experiences. “I want to see you come with that plug buzzing away in your ass, pretty pet. Then, I’ll take it out and replace it with my cock, fucking you before you’ve even managed to come down from your climax. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be used until I’m satisfied?”

“Please,” gasped Yasha, trembling with need in his bonds, and Mayerling reached down to curl his fingers around that erection that must be almost aching with need. He unfastened his pants with one hand, sighing in relief as his own cock sprang free of the leather, and he managed to spread a generous amount of lube on his cock, ready to fulfill his promise to Yasha. 

Crying out, Yasha shuddered as his cock twitched in Mayerling’s hand, and he sagged slightly as he came all over Mayerling’s fingers. Barely giving the dhampir a chance to catch his breath, Mayerling moved behind him and pulled out the vibrator before he started slowly pushing into that wonderful ass. His fingers curled around Yasha’s hips, holding him as he carefully slid into that delightful body, growling in delight as tight muscles stretched around him. Chants of “blood” were falling from Yasha’s lips, and Mayerling shivered as he settled balls deep in that fantastic ass. 

Reaching up, he gently removed the metal brace before holding it out for Charlotte to take as he didn’t wish to accidentally damage it, and she quickly and silently brushed past to grab it before withdrawing again. Growling in delight, Mayerling pressed his chest against Yasha’s back and brought a hand around to lightly trace sharp claws over muscles, feeling the dhampir in his embrace shiver and mewl in delight. 

“Shall I decorate more of your skin with crimson lines, pet?” Mayerling purred in a pointed ear before lightly nipping it. He circled the nipple he had abused earlier, and Yasha shuddered, arching his back to push his chest into that sharp edge. He buried his face in the crook of Yasha’s neck and inhaled, reveling in the scent that clung to his skin. “You smell so delicious. I may decide to keep you for myself.”

“Please,” whimpered Yasha, and Mayerling growled as he started slowly fucking him, taking his time as the dhampir was still tight. The first slow drag of his cock earned him a yelp and more shivers before Yasha simply  _ melted _ in his arms with his head falling back onto Mayerling’s shoulder, revealing the long length of his neck. His eyes were open, but the red was eclipsed by black pupils as he rode on the endorphins that undoubtedly had flooded his body by this point.

“How can I resist when you plead so prettily,” murmured Mayerling. He kept one hand anchored on Yasha’s hip as he started moving a bit faster now that he could feel his lover starting to loosen around him, and he brought his left hand up to that nearly unmarked chest. The previously untouched nipple was circled by a sharp claw, leaving a ring of crimson behind before another crimson line connected to another circle around the other nipple. 

Whimpers and moans continued to fall from Yasha’s lips along with pleas as Mayerling continued to fuck him while almost doodling various shapes and designs on Yasha’s chest, leaving bloody lines in his wake. The hand on Yasha’s hip slid around his waist, holding him close to Mayerling, and the pale Noble growled, licking up that vulnerable throat as he smeared the spilled blood across Yasha’s pale skin.

“So glorious like this, a canvas for me to paint with pain, pleasure, and blood,” he growled, feeling his own climax coming, but he did his best to hold it off a bit longer. His bloodied hand came up to press against Yasha’s stomach while the clean hand from around his waist slid down to curl around his hard cock. “I want you to come for me again, just like this. With your blood painting your skin, my cock in your ass, and your cock in my hand.”

“Bite?” begged Yasha, his voice cracking slightly on that word which made Mayerling wonder if he had pushed the dhampir too far, but Yasha hadn’t used any of his words beyond the one indicating he was fine with proceeding. Mayerling hoped that he was just that far gone on pleasure.

“As you have been so very good, you shall have a bite,” purred Mayerling, knowing he wouldn’t last long with the taste of Yasha’s blood on his tongue. He trailed his lips over that exposed throat again, teasing his lover with the sharp points of his fangs before he suddenly turned his head, sinking his fangs into Yasha’s shoulder. Shrieking, Yasha stiffened before shuddering  _ hard _ in Mayerling’s embrace, and Mayerling actually whimpered as Yasha tightened almost painfully so around him. However, he easily followed Yasha over the edge into his own climax. 

For several seconds, they remained like that, locked together in an erotic tableau, before Yasha gave a tired moan, melting in his bonds. Mayerling carefully withdrew his fangs before licking the wound closed, and he placed a soft kiss on Yasha’s cheek.

“Thank you, my prince, for your trust,” he murmured before reaching up to unfasten Yasha from the spreader bars by way of the quick release. It was easier and faster than trying to fumble with the buckles one handed, and he looked up as Charlotte approached, a delighted flush on her cheeks but willing to help. “Bring the cart over to the bed.”

She nodded as Mayerling carefully lifted a limp Yasha into his arms and carried him over to the mattress. It didn’t matter if the sheet ended up bloodstained as there was a layer under them to keep the mattress clean, but Mayerling still carefully settled Yasha on his side. “Let me tend to your back, my prince, and then you can lay flat while I tend to your chest.”

A sleepy hum was his response, and Charlotte giggled as Mayerling grabbed the healing cream and a shallow pan of warm water with a cloth soaking in it from the cart. “He looks like a cat that found the perfect sunbeam after getting into the catnip,” she explained, settling next to Yasha’s head and gently running her hand over his still bound hair. “Just so very relaxed.”

“That is the wonders of endorphins, my love,” remarked Mayerling, carefully washing Yasha’s back clean of blood before examining the welts. The three that had been bleeding had already healed and the ones above that were slowly fading. Just to be safe, Mayerling gently rubbed the healing cream into each one before he rinsed the cloth in the water and cleaned between Yasha’s legs. That earned him a twitch and a faint sound before Yasha settled again. 

“Just rest, Yasha. Let us do all the work right now,” Mayerling soothed as he gently rolled Yasha onto his back. There was a small whimper as the dhampir settled his weight on those slowly fading welts, but he settled again as Mayerling began to wipe away the blood from his skin. Most of those were starting to heal already, and Mayerling spread the cream over each one. When he was done, he unfastened the cuffs from Yasha’s wrists and ankles before he snagged the soft blanket from the cart. He gestured for Charlotte to cuddle with Yasha before tucking them both in.

“Keep him warm and comfortable, my lady,” Mayerling instructed as he rose from the bed, and the lights shifted from cold blue to a more natural warm fire. “I’m going to clean up before I join you.”

“I’m going to at least unpin his hair,” she sniffed before doing just that. “It’s never fun to sleep with your hair all coiled on your head.”

“Thus speaks the voice of experience,” teased Mayerling, wiping his own skin clean with the same cloth before dropping it in the water. He moved around, collecting the instruments that had been used this time, and he put them on a separate shelf of the cart to be thoroughly cleaned. Two bottles of room temperature water were also retrieved, and only then did Mayerling return to the bed, sliding in behind Yasha to hold him close. One bottle was offered to Charlotte who inclined her head in thanks, and Mayerling twisted the cap off the other.

“Yasha, I’m going to sit you up so you can drink some water, okay?” the pale Noble asked. Eyes that were pale blue once more opened, still mostly dazed from the session, but Yasha managed to focus on him and nod. Carefully, Mayerling lifted Yasha until the dhampir was leaning against Mayerling’s shoulder before the water bottle was brought to his lips. Mayerling managed to keep Yasha from simply guzzling the water, and half the bottle was gone before Yasha gently pushed it away with a clumsy hand.

“Should get you to kidnap me more often,” teased the prince around a wide yawn. “That was better than anything I’ve had in a  _ long _ time.”

Chuckling, Mayerling pressed a kiss to Yasha’s temple before he capped the bottle, putting it aside to simply hold and cuddle his lover. “I am honored and look forward to the next time I may kidnap you when you are home.”

“Deal,” mumbled Yasha before he slipped into a light doze. Mayerling gently lowered Yasha to the mattress before both he and Charlotte cuddled their lover between them. Mayerling couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at Yasha’s face, so much younger in slumber. Yes, this had been a very good start between them, and Mayerling looked forward to several more “kidnappings” in the future.

All in fun of course.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Returns

“You wished to see me, Father?” asked Yasha, entering the War Room with Mayerling and Charlotte at his back. The other generals were already gathered around the large table with Hector and Isaac flanking Dracula at the head. Yasha had been giving his new lovers a tour of the garden while simply enjoying their company when the summons had arrived through Clio. He could not think of anything he might have done to warrant such a summons and had brought his lovers in case it was a possible threat to the kingdom. Something that was looking more than likely considering the rather somber expressions on many of the faces. 

“We have a very unusual intruder,” remarked Dracula before a holographic image appeared in midair to show a human, possibly preteen in age if Yasha was any judge, crouched over the handles of a scout bike as it raced through the trees. However what caught Yasha’s attention was the large sword strapped across the young one’s back. A very familiar sword that Yasha knew his father had left embedded in Carmilla’s black heart to pin her forever in her coffin. Only Mayerling and Charlotte’s unexpected arrival at the castle had freed her.

“He has been identified as Ace Heart, the youngest member of the Royal Heart Family,” Chō reported, her information appearing in front of her in the air, and there was a frown on her face. “Their last known location was Garucia where inquiries were made about the Marcus Family, Baron Mayerling’s coach, and the Vampire Hunter known as D. They are known as cons with the oldest son, Jack, holding a bounty of twenty million dalas for more violent crimes including assault and murder.”

Which meant it was more than likely they had made it to Castle Chaythe, but why? The trail for any of them should have ended in the ruins, and with the story and false memories implanted in Leila Marcus’ mind, there shouldn’t be anyone looking for any of them at all. 

Yasha looked at his father, managing to clear the faint frown off of his face. “Your orders, sir?”

“The vampire hunter is to intercept this young man and bring him to me,” Dracula stated, tucking his hands behind his back as he glanced at Hector slightly. “Hector, saddle a cyberhorse then join us in the main hall. It is best to hear his story before further plans are made.”

“By your leave,” murmured Yasha with a bow before he turned and left for his rooms, his mind whirling as he tried to find  _ any _ little detail he had overlooked when setting up the false story. It had been a rush job as he had been very concerned about getting Mayerling and Charlotte to the safety of Castle Dracul, but it had seemed to work with no trouble.

Shaking his head, Yasha peeled the silk glove off of his left hand, feeling the Servant waken even as he slipped into his rooms, and he moved over to the special stand where his cleaned and repaired armor was waiting for him. He started peeling off his clothes as he addressed the symbiote. “Is there any possible way that Leila Marcus remembered what really happened at Castle Chaythe?”

“Not in the slightest,” drawled the Servant, its voice only a touch muffled by the clothes he was folding to place on his bed. “When have you known me to do shoddy work? Especially when she agreed?”

That had been part of the deal between Leila and himself. She would receive the rest of the reward money , but her memories would be altered to ensure she only remembered Mayerling and Charlotte had both perished at Castle Chaythe and D had vanished in the castle. Considering the rest of her family was dead, Leila had agreed as the money would allow her to build a life for herself away from hunting. 

There was a thoughtful hum from the Servant as he pulled on the black armor, feeling as if he was putting on an entirely separate personality. “If someone’s asking after the players of that little hunt, think Sonny Boy didn’t buy the story? He was pretty fired up to get his sister back before she became a victim. Daddy Dearest seemed more reasonable.”

It was possible, but there had been no clues left in the story for Alan Elbourne to believe Charlotte was anything but dead and buried in the rubble of the castle. He fastened his cape around his shoulders before settling the traveler’s hat on his head. Closing his eyes, he carefully tucked Yakov Mordecai Tepes Dracula, Prince of the Vampires, away in a little box in the deepest part of his mind, and released D, the Vampire Hunter, allowing the familiar personality to wrap around his thoughts like armor.

Various weapons were quickly secured in the armor and pouches around his hips before D slung his longsword across his back as he headed for the stable, the light gleaming off of the blue medallion around his neck. The halls were empty as he strode down them, his steps silent and swift as his cape fluttered behind him. While he was simply aware of the sight he made, D ignored such thoughts, focusing instead on reaching his target.

Just outside, Hector was waiting with the reigns of a saddled cyberhorse in one hand. “There hasn’t been any chance in Ace’s course,” the pale haired man reported as D easily swung up into the saddle. “He’s still on the main road heading this way. Your saddlebags have been restocked should he require medical attention to make it back to the castle.”

D inclined his head in acknowledgement before he nudged the horse into a full gallop. Ahead, the gates leading out of the courtyard were slowly opening, and his shoulders just cleared the massive doors before he steered his mount down the main road. 

“One of these days, you’re gonna misjudge that and end up hurting yourself real bad,” huffed the Servant. “And  _ I’m _ gonna have to be the one to put you back together.” D’s lips twitched faintly in amusement, before he focused on the road and his mount.

It was almost comforting to have the wind in his hair and the pounding of his mount’s hooves on the road as he raced to his destination. There was still the scent of rain in the air from the storms that had passed through the region in the last couple of days even as the iron shod hooves splashed through the puddles that had formed on the paved road. This was a familiar scene from many long days traveling the Frontier, and it was enough to keep him focused on the task at hand instead of the still healing fang marks at the base of his throat, left there during his last tumble with Mayerling in his bed. That was going to be difficult to give up when he resumed his duties beyond his father’s kingdom. While the sex was fantastic between himself, Mayerling, and Charlotte, it was the emotional intimacy he didn’t want to give up.

D noticed a large tree in the road ahead, and he carefully directed his horse around it while making a mental note of its position to report it to the castle upon his return. Such a thing was dangerous for all manners of transportation and travelers and would need to be removed quickly. It only took a few minutes to return to the main road, and his horse resumed its ground eating stride, hooves pounding on the road again as the distance between D and Ace heart was decreased at a rapid pace.

_ Wonder if the kid’s gotten any rest, or if he’s been running the entire time, _ mused the Servant in his head, a thoughtful note in its voice.  _ It’s about a week to Castle Chaythe at a reasonable pace with rest stops that any sane person would take advantage of. _

The dhampir ignored the dig as it had only taken him two days of constant travel with Mayerling’s coach to cross that distance. He had wanted to get Charlotte to Dr. Liao as quickly as possible while also getting Mayerling to safety from anyone else who might wish to use him. It also wasn’t  _ that _ unusual for D to push himself and his skills in such a manner nor was it the first time he had driven a coach while the owner rested inside. His thoughts briefly turned to Baron Byron Balaz and his desire to murder his father. That had been the first time D had been hired by a Noble to protect them, but it had worked out for him because the elder Balaz had been on D’s list due to his previous experiments on people.

It was a sort of meditative state that D fell into with his troubles and concerns falling away under the pounding of hooves. This had been the soundtrack of his life for so long, and he relished in the peaceful calm that enveloped him, wrapping any issues and past troubles away in a blanket to be dealt with later.

The rumbling of rock and the creaking of trees reached D’s ears just as the Servant screamed “Landslide!”, and he glanced to his left to see a mass of rock, mud, and water starting to make its way down the side of a nearby mountain face, hitting the giant trees to slide around the huge trunks. The trees were groaning, and a few were starting to list, but so far, they were holding their ground.

Then, above the almost deafening cacophony of destruction, D caught the sputtering cough of an engine on its last legs. His head snapped around, pale eyes scanning his surroundings, and he spotted the weak flicker of a dying headlight not too far off. A glance at the landslide showed a boulder about the size of a house making its way down the mountain in a laborious manner. The trees wouldn't be able to stop something that size, and D knew it wouldn't take long for gravity to work and speed up its descent. The good news was that there weren’t any homes or settlements out here by the landslide.

“Bad news is that  _ we _ are out here to be smashed by that mass of rock,” the Servant grumbled. “Better hurry and grab the kid ‘cause his bike sounds like it’s on its last legs. It doesn’t have a prayer for outrunning that.”

“You’ll have to help heal any issues,” D murmured, mentally calculating the speed he would need to get them to safety plus the angle to grab the boy so as to cause as little injuries as possible. It would be very easy to accidentally cause a whiplash injury, or worse, snap his neck, but there was no time to match the bike’s direction and speed to minimize the injuries to Ace Heart.

“You’re a real slavedriver, ya know that?” grumbled the Servant, but there was no real heat to its words.

The bike was drawing closer now, and D could make out the figure bent low over the handlebars, desperately trying to coax the machine into going faster. Shifting the reins to his mouth, D gripped his horse’s mane with his right hand for stability as he leaned to the left, his free hand outstretched. The boy must have either seen the black cyberhorse in the night or somehow knew he was no longer alone on the dark road because his head came up. His eyes were huge in his pale face as he stared at D, the dark bruises around them testifying to his lack of sleep, but before he could dodge out of the way, long pale fingers closed around the collar of his coat. A slight jerk had the boy flying off his bike, and he barely had a chance to shout before he was sitting on the cyberhorse in front of D.

Shifting his grip on the boy, D’s left arm wrapped around the slender waist as the reins fell from his teeth into his right palm. He used his legs to steer the horse as he adjusted his grip on both the boy and the reins, wheeling the horse around even as it screamed as the leading edge of the landslide slid under its hooves. The boy shrieked in fear as more rocks bounced around them, but D ignored the distractions as he guided the horse back onto steady ground. 

A warmth slid through his chest from the sword pressed between himself and the boy, an almost smug satisfaction of a job well done. It was a proven fact that objects used for a great length of time by powerful Nobles often gained a sort of sentience just from the energy that was part of a vampire’s very being. It was also why some bits of Nobles may linger for years in their ruined castles, thus leading to the belief of haunted ruins and immortal vampires.

D sent a mental caution to the sword to turn the smugness down so he could focus on their surroundings. He didn’t want to be distracted at the wrong time with part of a mountain trying to come down on their heads. There was a faint almost grumble from the sword before it settled down, leaving him free to concentrate on getting them both to safety.

A groan and crash of tortured wood grabbed the dhampir’s attention, and he glanced over to watch the huge boulder crash through the trees, sending several to the ground where they were reduced to splinters under the unforgiving stone. Wood shrapnel briefly filled the air, and D huddled over the boy, doing his best to protect him from further injury. There was a brief line of fire on D’s cheek before a trickle of wetness slowly trailed down his pale skin, showing where he had been cut by a shard of wood that would have impaled the boy’s neck if the vampire hunter had moved.

The rumble of the huge boulder grew louder as more trees fell to its mass, the debris slowly shifting its course more towards them even as the water logged ground gave way to provide an easier path for the deadly and merciless stone. Trees were falling around them ,filling the air with deadly splinters, but D ignored all of it as his eyes flickered around, picking out the best route to get them through this in one piece.

Suddenly, there was a crack, like lightning striking, and D tightened his grip on the boy as the boy flinched sideways, nearly falling off the horse if it hadn’t been for the dhampir’s grip on him. D’s eyes turned to the massive boulder just in time to watch it knock a second, much larger boulder free of the mountain.

“We’re not gonna make it!” shouted the Servant, its voice nearly lost in the noise. Narrowing his eyes, the vampire hunter stared at the approaching chaos in defiance as the massive shadows fell over them, filling his sight with nothing but devastating and unforgiving rock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Ace.

Standing behind King’s seat in the driver’s compartment, Alan glared out the front window as the transport moved through the giant trees that covered this mountainous region Ace apparently had fled to. The blond man couldn’t believe the  _ nerve _ of that little bastard! First, pulling a knife on Alan and then running, taking Charlotte’s ring and her location with him while Alan had dealt with that red haired vampire bitch. He shorted and rolled his eyes. Some Noble. One shot from his gun had taken care of her even as she raved about the Sacred Ancestor and the dhampir hunter. Frankly, her voice had been grating, and it had been a pleasure to shut her up.

_ Figured people were more like sheep, _ Alan silently snarled as he resisted the urge to start pacing and growling like a caged tiger.  _ Too afraid to stand up to vampires even though it’s a snap to deal with them. It doesn’t take special skills or knowledge. Just a good gun and the willingness to use it. _ Perhaps the next time he met that dhampir hunter, Alan would take his head as a trophy. That would show the world that he was not a person to be crossed or even double crossed. Jack had learned that lesson the hard way, and Alan’s only regret was he couldn’t collect the bounty on the man. No head meant no identification for a bounty.

At least his future wife and in-laws had enough common sense to work with him instead of against him. Alan would ensure they were rewarded with a life of luxury even as he dragged Charlotte home by her hair. Alan would ensure his sister never even  _ thought _ about leaving him again. Right after he shoved a wooden pole through her lover’s chest.

“Why are we slowing down?” Alan demanded, snapping out of his thoughts as he felt their speed decreasing. He hated the four days Ace had managed to stay ahead of them despite how quickly they had extracted themselves and the transport from the castle ruins. They had perhaps been a couple of hours  _ maximum _ behind the little bastard, but despite everything they had done, including sleeping and driving in shifts, they hadn’t managed to close the distance.

“The road ahead is completely impassable for the transport,” King announced just as the headlights illuminated a wall of rock, mud, and broken trees. “We’ll have to continue on foot.”

Alan folded his arms as he stared at the blockade, his mind whirling. The sensors on the dashboard showed that the mess went on for miles in both directions and was too steep for the transport to attempt to climb, and Ace was somewhere ahead of them, his lead growing by the second. Yet, the sun had set half an hour ago, and vampires weren’t the only nocturnal monsters around in the Frontier. It would be reasonable to hunker down for the night and find a way across the blockage in the morning, but that would give Ace an even greater lead on them. King had shown he could track Ace no matter where he went, and Alan doubted the little bastard could locate anyone to help him, not between Alan’s money and King’s ability to charm people into thinking he only wanted the best for his son. But it was the fact he was getting away at all that was galling.

He started to turn away from the window when something caught his eye. Just a gleam where there shouldn’t have been one, and Alan moved closer to the window for a better look. It took him a few minutes and a readjustment of the lights to better illuminate what he was seeing to realize he was staring at the twisted and smashed wreckage of a recently destroyed scout bike if the lack of corrosion on the metal was anything to go by.

Alan was willing to bet it was  _ Ace’s _ scout bike.

“Would you be able to track Ace if he was dead?” Alan asked, turning to stare at King as the older man calmly sat in the driver’s seat, apparently waiting for further directions.

“No, but he is still ahead of us and moving,” King announced in a casual tone. So the little bastard was still alive. That was good to know. It also meant he was on foot in the dark night.

An electronic squeal erupted from the control panel, and Alan yelped as he staggered backwards just as the panel erupted in a shower of sparks. There was a similar shout from King right before the compartment went dark and silent. There were cries of alarm and concern from the back of the transport, but Alan ignored them as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Smoke was drifting out of one panel and even the engine was silent, showing that the entire transport had somehow lost power due to a strange electrical surge. Alan peered out the front window again, eyes straining against the darkness that closed in around them, hoping to spot whatever manner of creature had killed the transport.

Only the leaves moving in the faint breeze greeted his sight once his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

“What happened?” gasped Ten from behind Alan, her voice colored with a touch of fear. “The power cut out so suddenly.”

“Electrical surge knocked out the engine and fried the controls,” said King, his voice calm as if this sort of thing happened all the time. “We’re going to need serious repairs and supplies we don’t have to get up and running again.”

“Then we’re on foot just like Ace,” Alan stated, feeling a bit better about their chances to catch the little bastard.

“What do you mean?” asked Ten, and Alan turned as she walked over to him. He could just make her out in the darkness, her wild curls were more tame than they had been, and a delightful, enticing scent seemed to drift off her skin, making him want to drag her to the nearest bed to enjoy her body.

He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away for now. There would be time for such indulgences after they caught Ace. Right now, such thoughts are only a distraction. “There was a landslide. Ace’s bike is partially buried in it, but King says he’s still on the move,” Alan stated before coming to a decision. All of them could travel faster than Ace, especially as they were more rested than him, and they had more supplies to deal with whatever beast happened to attack them along the way. “We’ll secure the transport for the night, gather up needed supplies and weapons, and in the morning, we’ll start out after Ace on foot.”

Fully expecting his orders to be carried out, Alan made his way back to the room he was sharing with Ten. It had been her and Jack’s room, but Alan had taken a bit of delight in throwing all of the dead man’s possessions out the window as they had left the ruined castle. The only things he had kept were the various weapons Jack apparently had collected over the years including a variety of knives and a couple of different guns with ammo.

Digging around, Alan came up with a small lantern, and he winced as light flooded the room. That had hurt, but at least now he could see to start arming himself. He still had his sonic gun, but it was better to have a variety of weapons in case they came across a situation where he couldn’t use it. Ten’s scent hung in the air and clung to the sheets as Alan sat on the bed, sorting through the weapons, taking the time to think and plan.

Something had changed with Ten since Castle Chaythe. She had become more sensual and graceful, almost blooming into a more elegant lady with Jack’s death. At least that was the reasonable explanation for her change. The sex had also become much better even as she started chewing on his shoulders in her lust. To be fair, he was leaving dark bruises on her shoulders as well, so perhaps she was simply feeling the freedom from Jack’s overbearing attitude to finally become her own person.

A small smile touched Alan’s lips as he loaded the last gun before he slid it into a holster. Yes, Jack had been keeping Ten from her full potential, and now with him gone, she could become a beauty worthy of being Alan Elbourne’s wife. She would be the belle of Society, and everyone would look to them for all the important decisions. Alan would have even more power than he did now, and no one would lift a hand or a voice against him.

Alan would be the man behind the curtain, ruling without all the pesky paperwork and politics, and it would be glorious. 

***

Ten stared at the window in the sitting area, staring out into the night, and she frowned as she twirled a curl around a slender finger. Alan was turning into someone she could easily control through manipulations and pheromones despite the brief scare of him discovering who they truly were. Yes, they had come to an acceptable arrangement, but Alan still had all the power, something she had grown to realize irritated her.

Things had changed with Jack’s death at Castle Chaythe. He had been her twin and lover for many years, but he had grown possessive and controlling in recent months. That had rankled, but she had done her best to ignore it, sure it was just a phase. Now, she was free of one idiotic man because he had been stupid enough to attack the other idiot in her life. King was essentially a non-entity, a simple servant who believed he was more powerful than he was while Queen was apparently still grieving over Jack’s death. Useless old woman. Her only value was bait for whatever might stand between them and Alan’s goal of getting to Ace and his sister.

Ten snorted and folded her arms across her chest, the curl sliding from her finger. That bitch who had led them on a merry chase before waltzing off with that bastard, Meier Link, would pay for everything. How  _ dare _ they side with that half blood mongrel over her!

She blinked and shook her head, pushing those odd thoughts aside. They strangely popped up when she let her mind wander and made no sense to her. Why should she care about Meier Link? The Noble was male and would fall in line with the rest of Ten’s wishes easily enough. After all, as a Noble he had riches that surpassed even Alan Elbourne’s fortune, and she would get him to gift her with eternal beauty and youth. 

A small smirk curled her lips as she ran her tongue over her teeth, almost feeling the fangs in her mouth, It would be wonderful to be the one in power, to never have to worry about being at the mercy of another person ever again no matter what their wealth or gender. Plus with her pheromones, she could get any male to agree to whatever she said in their lust addled state. Far too many men were easily led by the little head between their legs, something she was quite used to taking advantage of for the family.

“Yes. Soon it shall be all mine, and no one, not even  _ him, _ shall stand in my way,” she murmured, reaching out a hand to brush gentle fingers over her reflection that was hazy looking in the darkened window as if it wasn’t all there. Ten would only need to ensnare Meier Link, and she would be able to deal with the baggage she was currently saddled with. Then with both Meier Link and Alan Elbourne’s wealth at her command, she would take her rightful place in the world. Not even those fools in the Capital would be able to stop her.

Smirking, she turned away from the window to resume the role she was currently playing for now, never noticing when her eyes briefly flashed blood red in triumph before the light faded back to human normal.  _ He _ would never know what was coming before it was too late.

It was relatively easy to distract Alan that night with a wink and a smile, ensuring he was too worn out to do anything but sleep through the night as she quietly gathered up the supplies she wanted, packing her own bag with little things she was sure would help her in the hike to come.

Sturdy clothes that hugged her curves and practical boots were easy enough for Ten to don the next morning, grimacing at the bright light that was trying to slip through the giant trees, and she managed to keep her grumbling to herself as she shrugged into her backpack of supplies, stepping out of the transport to look around. The ground under her feet was soft, showing that a recent rain had come through the area, undoubtedly the cause of the landslide that now blocked their way, and she carefully picked her way over to the wreck of the scout bike.

The front wheel was completely gone, the metal fork that held it sheared away by a blow from the landslide, and the handlebars were twisted and crumpled, possibly from being carried along by the mass of rock and mud. The rest of the bike was buried, and Ten was in no hurry to dig it out to see the rest of the damage. King said that Ace was still alive and moving, so she would believe him for now. It would be a shame when she ended up disposing of Ace as his little talent was quite useful, but he had turned surly and unpredictable in his actions.

“We might be able to carefully get over this a bit this directions,” King stated, and Ten glanced back to find him gesturing off to the left. Towards the mountain that decided to relocate to the road. It was rocky and would be slow going due to treacherous terrain, but Ten knew she and Alan would have no trouble following Ace. King would be good to lead the way, but Queen was distracted, her eyes red and puffy from crying while there was a listless air that surrounded her. Ten would be surprised if she actually made it to their destination.

_ She's just baggage, holding us back, _ Ten mused as she started towards the area that they hoped to climb.  _ With all the rocks around here, it would be simple to remove her from the group. After all, in chess the King is the most valuable figure. _

It would also be rather merciful to remove Queen now, keep her from distracting Ten in a critical moment or even give her time to sway the others against Ten. The old hag wasn't willing to let power go, even in her grief, and Ten knew it was only a matter of time before someone got smart enough to take  _ her _ out.

Gloves protected her hands as Ten started carefully climbing over the debris, and she growled as it seemed like every handhold she found was littered with wooden splinters. It was annoying as they tried to poke through the thick leather to stab her fingers. She bared her teeth as she worked on scaling the sheer surface, uncaring of the rocks she sent tumbling down in her wake. It was hard work, but soon, she found herself on top of the blockade, staring out over the destruction that stretched before her for almost a mile. 

Two huge paths of destruction were visible, going in two slightly different directions from the way the little rocks and smashed trees were laying, and there were deep gouges in the soft ground, showing where the main rockslide had churned up the dirt to be carried off by leftover water. A fast flowing stream raced down the center of one path, and Ten knew it was going to be tricky to cross if only to keep from getting swept away by the water if its speed and depth was any indication.

“Looks like Ace was very lucky to have survived this,” panted Alan as he climbed up to stand next to her. Ten didn't even glance at anyone as both of her parents joined them at the top of the pile. “It's going to be rough, but we'll get through this and find him.”

Ten wasn't sure just who he was trying to reassure, but she didn't answer as she started forward. The sooner she got through this, the closer she was to her goal. Her feet sent small rocks and occasional chunks of dirt or broken trees falling down whatever slope she happened to be near, and she made sure each step was secure before she put her weight on it. The last thing she wanted was to find the ground in front of her falling away because it turned out to be a light coating of rock and mud over a bunch of tree branches.

The stream was much wider and faster than Ten originally thought when they finally stood on the banks about an hour later. The water was already gouging dirt out of the banks to whisk off into the distance, and out of curiosity, Ten tossed a small rock into the water where it was quickly swept away. That current was certainly strong enough to sweep a person away if they were foolish to fall in. 

“We can cross there.” Alan's voice cut through her thoughts, and Ten found him pointing to a tree smaller than the giants around them that had fallen across the river. It was rocking slightly, showing the force of the water pounding against it, but it looked steady enough. Alan and King had already started turning that direction, and Ten quickly fell into step behind them, not willing to be left behind. A glance over her shoulder showed Queen was looking at the water with fresh tears running down her face before she slowly turned to follow the other three.

The tree shifted and groaned when Alan stepped onto the trunk, and Ten watched it rock a bit more, moving slightly as he quickly crossed to the other side. It took a few minutes for King to cross as he nearly slipped off on the wet trunk, and the tree actually moved a couple of inches in the water when he hopped off the other end. Not giving Queen a chance to go ahead of her, Ten quickly hopped onto the tree and rushed to the other side. She could feel the trunk shifting beneath her feet, buffeted by the strong water, and a quick glance over her shoulder showed Queen was hesitantly stepping onto the tree. 

“Hurry up!” shouted Alan, his voice almost lost to the rushing water, and Ten glanced up stream to find a large wave heading towards them. 

Perfect.

Ten made her way across the tree, doing her best to hinder Queen's crossing, and when she hopped off the end, she made sure to shove the tree with her foot to disrupt the old hag's progress even further. Scrambling up from the bank, Ten made it to safety just as the wave hit the tree, carrying it and Queen away. Ten screamed in surprise and apparent shock as her mother was swept away before any of them could do anything about it, and King cried out in disbelief. Surprisingly, Alan made no sound at the sight, and when Ten glanced at him, hoping to portray her disbelief at losing her mother, there was an unreadable expression on his face. Similar to the one he had been wearing when he shot Jack.

Perhaps she might not get rid of him quite so quickly after all.

“There's nothing we can do for her,” Alan announced, his voice flat as he turned away from the stream. “Come on.”

Ten glanced at King who was staring after his lost wife with tears in his eyes, and she rested a hand on his shoulder in false comfort. “Come on,” she murmured, projecting her voice for his ears only. “Once we find Ace, he'll pay for Mother's death. After all, if he hadn't run away, then she wouldn't have been in a position to be killed.”

King was silent for a few minutes before the tears dried up, and he straightened, squaring his shoulders. She patted his shoulder one more time before turning to continue making her way across the devastation, hiding her smirk behind her hair.

One bit of baggage gone and in such a way that no one could blame her for it. 

Perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's escape.

Ace wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if he had finally fallen asleep after four days of riding his bike, following the subtle directions of the sword strapped across his back. If it hadn't been for the hydration capsules that he kept on the bike as part of the emergency supplies, he would have died of dehydration already. As it was, his stomach was growling non stop since he hadn't bothered to risk stopping to grab some food.

The landscape had quickly turned from cold and desolate mountains to darker, older mountains with giant trees growing on the sides, casting the ground below into a sort of permanent twilight. Despite the threat of the others catching up to him as well as the various nocturnal monsters that would easily make a meal out of the young teen, Ace found there was a sort of soothing beauty to his surroundings. If he wasn't in danger, then he might have taken the time to relax and enjoy the almost peaceful atmosphere around him.

A peace that was shattered by the loud rumbling and cracking sound, and he looked up to find that the mountain was collapsing. Gritting his teeth, he leaned low over the handlebars, trying to coax every little bit of speed out of his bike, but the engine was starting to sputter. It wasn't made to be put through the stress Ace had put it under the past four days, and now it was finally breaking down. If his bike gave up on him now, that rock slide was going to be Ace's tomb.

There was a pulse of warmth from the sword, almost like a greeting of some kind, and Ace's head came up to find himself staring at what must have been a ghost. A dark figure on a black cyberhorse was bearing down on him, one pale hand outstretched as a cape flared out behind him. The dark traveler's hat was pulled down low, preventing Ace from seeing the man's face, and he was sure he screamed when he felt those fingers grab the back of his coat.

Then he was flying through the air, sure for a second the strange figure was tossing him towards the oncoming landslide only for the breath to be driven from his lungs as he suddenly found himself sitting in front of the man on the back of the cyberhorse. His hands scrambled for something to hold onto, curling into the horse's mane just as the man himself let go of those black strands in time for the reins to fall into his pale fingers. A band of iron was around Ace's waist, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was the man's arm, holding him steady.

Ace risked a glance over his shoulder, sure the surprisingly solid specter had a skull for a head. Instead, he found himself looking at a painfully beautiful face that looked to be carved from the finest marble, framed by dark hair and accented by a pair of pale blue eyes that were focused on their surroundings. Although he had never seen a picture of this man before, he knew exactly who this was, and the feeling of being warm and safe for the first time in what seemed like his entire life filled him.

This was the dhampir known as Vampire Hunter D.

The dhampir hunter bent farther over the horse's neck, forcing Ace to crouch over as well, and he blinked as several wooden splinters impacted the horse's neck, sticking to its hide and releasing little trickles of blood. D was protecting Ace from that shrapnel at the risk of his own health. Everyone knew wood was deadly to vampires, and D was half vampire so wood had to be deadly to him too.

“We're not gonna make it!” shouted a strange rough voice that Ace barely heard over the chaos around them, and Ace whimpered, clinging to the horse as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see what was going to happen. If they were going to die in this landslide, he wanted to remain blissfully ignorant until after the deed was done.

The arm around his waist tightened to an almost painful point, and Ace whimpered in distress but didn't demand to be let go. The vampire hunter was the only thing standing between Ace and a very messy death, something he was quite willing to postpone for as long as possible. Ace felt the horse under him moving in a different direction, but he didn't dare open his eyes to see what was going on. 

Loud rumbling filled his ears and made his teeth rattle, and Ace risked his sanity to open his eyes. He shrieked as he realized that D was heading right towards the largest boulder the young man had ever seen. He didn't care how good or how strong D was, they were going to die. There was no way they could go up against that small mountain and survive. 

A moan of despair slipped out of Ace, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch as the boulder grew ever closer, smashing trees apart as if they were toothpicks and sending even more dirt sliding down the mountain in its wake. 

Then the horse crashed to the ground, and Ace's eyes flew open to find both the horse and themselves lying on the wet dirt as the boulder loomed above them. It seemed to hesitate a second, almost like it could sense the fragile lives in its path and was reluctant to continue forward, yet gravity proved to be a harsh mistress and commanded the boulder to move. Ace was unable to do anything as the wall of gray death fell towards them, and he flinched as everything went black.

He was sure he was dead, but to be honest, he thought death would be more painful than what he was experiencing. Cold and wet along one side where the horse had hit the soaked ground, a band of iron painfully tight around his waist, and his entire body aching from the four day ride to get here. Aside from the all consuming darkness, nothing had changed in the last few seconds.

There were more sounds of the chaotic landslide, and the darkness was lifted away. In stunned disbelief, Ace looked around to discover that the horse was lying on a raised section of ground, safe and unharmed, as the boulder continued on its merry way, smashing trees like a toddler in a field of flowers. With an almost hysterical laugh, Ace realized that somehow D had seen a spot in the massive boulder where it had a sort of cave that they could duck into as it passed overhead, leaving them untouched if a bit muddy and wet.

“We're alive,” gasped Ace, feeling light headed from sheer relief, and another hysterical laugh slipped out of him. He had heard that the vampire hunter known as D could pull off miracles, but to see it in action was another thing entirely. Especially when it had been his life on the line.

With a small grunt of its own, the cyberhorse climbed to its hooves and started off again at a ground eating gallop, easily moving over the uneven ground that had been left in the wake of the landslide. Ace wasn't sure where they were going, but it was better than where he had been.

“Relax. You're a guest,” drawled that strange voice, and Ace glanced over his shoulder to find D staring at the road ahead, apparently ignoring him for now. “You're being taken to the owner of that nifty sword you've got to answer a few questions, and then we'll figure out what to do with you.”

“Alan Elbourne hired my family to find his sister's body,” Ace blurted out, needing to warn them before he did something like pass out from exhaustion. “He found out that we weren't simple trackers and blackmailed the family into letting him take control of the expedition. He killed Jack at Castle Chaythe after we were unable to find her body.” He swallowed and stared at his hands still tangled in the horse's mane. “King can find me. He's always been able to find me. I can't get away from them to live a better life.”

“Why did you come here?” The voice that came over his shoulder was smooth and almost musical, and Ace wouldn't mind listening to that voice for the rest of his life.

“The sword. I found it in Castle Chaythe, and whatever was left of Crazy Carmilla couldn't touch me as long as I had it,” explained the young man. “Figure since she couldn't touch me, it might be better to go to its owner than hang around there waiting for Elbourne to blow my head off too.” He just hadn't been expecting landslides and slightly crazy dhampirs along the way.

Feeling the past three weeks catching up with him, Ace decided to make a crazy gamble. Everyone knew the vampire hunter known as D was the best there was, and he never betrayed a client unless they betrayed him first, usually by not paying after the deed was done. “I want to hire you.”

“You're crazy, kid. I doubt you could afford this guy unless you're hiding something of value in your clothes,” huffed that gruff voice again, and Ace was certain that it wasn't coming from D. At least not his mouth. “And he doesn't take trade for his services either, so don't try to seduce him. It won't work 'cause he's an ice queen about  _ URK! _ ”

There was a strangled sound as the hand around Ace's waist suddenly curled into a fist, cutting off the voice, and Ace shook his head, chalking it up to his exhaustion. “Look, I don't have much beyond my talent for Scrying people and things, but I'm more than willing to use it to help you. All I'm asking is for you to protect me from Elbourne and the others when they finally catch up with me.”

“The ring around your neck. That is what I want for payment,” D announced after a few minutes of silence broken only by the pounding of the horse's hooves on the road. “In return, I will protect you from Alan Elbourne and the rest of your family.”

Ace blinked, trying to wrap his increasingly sluggish thoughts around that statement. What ring? He didn't remember any ring. He managed to uncurl his fingers from the mane with a groan as they ached in protest of the movement, and he fumbled at his throat, finding a silk cord there. Pulling it up, he stared in disbelief at the little gold ring tied onto the cord like a strange pendant. He thought it had been left in the ruin when Elbourne had attacked him, but apparently not.

“It belonged to Charlotte Elbourne and was used to find where she was supposed to be laying,” Ace explained, somehow getting the silk off over his head. “I used it to Scry her location and found her alive. Unfortunately, Elbourne and the others know she's alive as well.” A jaw cracking yawn slipped out of him as he reached down to turn D's left hand up, and those long fingers opened long enough for Ace to drop the ring and the cord it was still tied on in the smooth palm. “Dunno if she'll want it back or not.”

D didn't say anything, not that Ace was expecting him to, and the young man sighed, leaning back against the dhampir and letting his eyes drift shut, unable to fight the exhaustion that had been a companion since he arrived in the forested mountains. The arm around his waist relaxed enough that it wasn't uncomfortable any longer, and Ace absently patted that arm before he drifted off to sleep.

The sound of hoofbeats on stone instead of the paved road woke Ace, and he blinked, unsure where he was at first. Looking around, his attention was caught by a castle that was enormous, even more so than Castle Chaythe, and there looked like towers actually  _ hanging _ off of bridges connected to the main structure itself. The whole thing was an engineer's nightmare and an architect's wet dream, and Ace wanted to explore it although he doubted he would get the chance. He managed to tear his eyes away from the castle to focus on the road ahead where a pair of large gates were opening, revealing a courtyard beyond with the castle itself right in the middle. 

He swallowed hard as he caught sight of a flag flying from one of the towers, and he realized that he had been brought right to the place he had been running to since he grabbed the sword at Castle Chaythe. The same place where Charlotte Elbourne found safety and happiness with her vampire lover.

The castle of the Sacred Ancestor, the King of the Vampires himself.

The horse slowed to a stop in front of a pair of large double doors that were open, and D easily slid off the horse, his feet making no sound as he landed on the stones. Ace sat on the horse, trying to figure out how to get his body to move. Swallowing, he finally swung his leg over the horse’s head and groaned as his entire body protested with a wave of stiffness and pain when his feet hit the ground. Strong hands caught him before he could fall on his face, and he looked up to find D staring down at him with an emotionless expression.

“Come,” D said, pushing Ace towards the open doors, but it wasn’t a cruel push of someone taking frustration out on Ace. It felt more like D was just trying to get him to move into the castle instead of stand around in the courtyard all night long. Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders and spine as much as he could, Ace started towards the castle, feeling like he was walking into the fire.

Unlike Castle Chaythe, there was a warmth that surrounded Ace when he walked through those doors, and he nervously looked around at the armored figures that lined the long hallway. The carpet under his feet was thick and a brilliant crimson color that reminded him of the floor at the ruins after Jack’s body had hit the floor, spilling his blood all over the stones. Was that the reason for the crimson color? To hide any bloodstains? 

The room that they entered was more like a giant hall with stairs going up to a sort of platform where someone was waiting, but Ace didn’t get a good look at them, too distracted by the sight of Charlotte standing next to a pale Noble that could only be Meier Link, the vampire who had kidnapped her originally.

“Ace Heart, welcome to my home,” announced a deep voice above him, and Ace found his eyes being dragged up to the figure that was standing on the platform. He swallowed, a small whimper slipping out of him, as he stared at the dark giant that stood there, eyes burning like the flames of Hell. “Why have you come here and with my sword that I distinctly remember leaving in Carmilla’s chest?”

Ace’s mouth moved but no sound came out. He wanted to talk, to confess all his sins in the hopes that he might be spared whatever torturous fate the giant had in mind for him, but his voice wasn’t working. There was something about the sheer  _ power _ coming from the giant that made him feel about as significant as a fly buzzing through the air and just as easily swatted.

Warm fingers brushed the back of Ace’s neck as a hand settled there, and he nearly collapsed as a calm wave washed over him, removing his blind panic. “S… sorry, sir,” Ace stuttered, wrapping his arms around his waist. He might be more calm, but he was still shaking like a leaf in a storm. “Alan Elbourne was conned by my sister, Ten Heart, into hiring us to find his sister’s body at Castle Chaythe. He found out that the Hearts are a bunch of cons, but instead of turning us in, he made a deal ‘cause we  _ could _ find Charlotte if needed. Only when we reached Castle Chaythe, the lady wasn’t there, and when I Scryed for her using her ring, it slipped out that she was alive.”

He swallowed the lump out of his throat and continued talking. “Crazy Carmilla attacked, wanting to use us - use  _ me _ \- to get back alive or something, but she couldn’t touch me with this sword in my possession. Elbourne shot Jack, blowing his head off, and I ran, not wanting to stick around to see if I was next. Haven’t stopped until now, but I don’t know how much of a lead I still had on them when D rescued me from that landslide.”

“There should only be a lingering bit of Carmilla’s power if that,” D announced, drawing attention to him, and Ace felt incredibly relieved to not be the center of so many eyes. “Between Mayerling and myself, there was nothing left of her spiritual or physical body.”

“However, Carmilla was powerful in her own right,” mused the dark skinned man standing nearby, and Ace wasn’t sure if they were a Noble or not. Who ever heard of a dark skinned vampire? “It is possible part of her lingered and the excessive amount of blood that came from the murder of Jack Heart was enough to give it a bit more power than it normally would have.”

The giant hummed, a thoughtful sound, and Ace could almost swear there was a flicker of either irritation or amusement that flashed over his face. “Carmilla has always been rather stubborn and petty, even in death,” mused the giant, before shaking his head slightly. “Vampire Hunter, what do you have to add to this?”

“Ace Heart has also hired me to protect him from Alan Elbourne and the rest of his family,” D announced, and Ace watched as he held up his hand, the ring and cord dangling from it. “Payment has already been accepted so Ace is under my protection.”

A gasp of surprise rippled through the room, but the giant merely raised a brow. Now there was definite amusement on his face as he inclined his head towards the dhampir. “Very well, I will concede this to your expertise.”

The ring vanished with a slight flip of D’s hand, and Ace pulled the sword off of his back, removing it from the crude harness. He didn’t want to carry this any longer, not when its true owner was so terrifying, and he carefully laid it on the carpet before retreating behind D as if the vampire hunter could protect him from the giant.

“Alan Elbourne plus the three surviving Hearts will have to journey quite a distance on foot as there was a landslide that is blocking the main road,” D announced, his voice calm and casual as if he wasn’t in the center of a great many vampires and one giant. “They will believe that Ace is on foot as well as his scout bike was caught in the leading edge of the landslide, and I doubt they would be willing to travel through the forest in the dark.”

Licking his lips, Ace hesitantly stepped from behind D, his hands fluttering in front of him as he didn’t know what to do with them. “Queen can see the best path, King can find anything I tag as well as me, and Ten…” He licked his lips and shifted slightly as he tried to find polite words as there were ladies present. “Ten can twist men around her lust and get them to dance to her tune. She’s not a black widow only ‘cause that would draw more attention than she wants, but Ten and the parents have no qualms about killing.” He shook his head. “Didn’t try very hard to stop Jack when his temper got the better of him, and he ended up killing some poor soul in broad daylight with a town full of witnesses.”

“Masks will be handed out to those that require them to prevent Ten Heart from ensnaring any male here,” the giant said, and those red eyes focused on D as the vampire hunter stepped forward. “You have a plan?”

“If Alan Elbourne has come all this way to find his sister, then we will give him Charlotte,” D announced, and Ace turned to look at the vampire hunter in disbelief. Didn’t he understand that Elbourne was crazy? That man would kill all of them just to get to his sister! There were a few uncomfortable grumbles, but the whisper of skirts herald Charlotte’s arrival as the lady in question walked up to stare D in the face. Ace wasn’t sure what she was looking for because the dhampir was about as readable as stone, but whatever it was, she smiled slightly and nodded.

“I will help any way I can,” Charlotte announced, folding her hands in front of her as if she was attending a ball or something. Now that he could get a better look at her, Ace figured she was pretty enough and seemed kind, but he couldn’t figure out why Alan was after her as if she was the last glass of water in a desert.

D inclined his head as everyone around them settled down. “This is what we will do…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come into my parlor, said the spider to the flies.

Charlotte was lovely, almost glowing in the light of the waning moon like an angel who had decided to wander among mortals for a while. That was the thought that raced through Mayerling’s head as he watched her walk across the courtyard to him, her white dress sparkling with beads and a few pale jewels to catch the eye, and the transparent veil on her hair gave her a truly ethereal appearance. 

Of course, only those that were aware of the plan knew that she was fully protected by that gown and veil, ensuring that no one would be able to harm her no matter the weapon they held in their hands. That had been Mayerling’s condition for helping D with this crazy and off the wall plan, and the dhampir had agreed.

It had been painful to watch their lover stand there, wrapped in the dark armor of the vampire hunter and acting as if this was just another job for him, that the lives of those he cared for weren’t on the line. Yet, D had done just that, and Mayerling already wished for the day when his lover could put the hunter aside forever and just be Yasha.

Holding out his hand, Mayerling smiled at Charlotte as she slipped her fingers into his just as there was movement at the open gates. He ignored the three figures that were there as instructed as he escorted Charlotte into the open doors leading to the castle itself. Princess Chō had sent out a sky camera to monitor their progress, not surprised to discover that they had bedded down for the night after a brief surge from the camera had destroyed the electronics in their transport. It had been a bit of a shock to watch Ten deliberately dislodge the tree as Queen had been crossing, and after a few questions to Ace, D had decided that whatever was left of Carmilla undoubtedly had found a host in the young lady. As none of them were sure exactly how that would affect Ten’s current abilities, thin membranes that would filter out any chemicals, toxins, and diseases were passed out to everyone while others were isolated to prevent her from using them.

The only down side was that Mayerling couldn’t talk loudly while wearing it without risking the possibility of dislodging the seal as his jaw moved. A minor issue, but one he was willing to take to keep himself and his lady safe.

“Relax,” whispered Charlotte as they slipped through the doorway, a bright smile on her face as there were shouts behind them and even the discharge of a gun that went incredibly wide. The Sacred Ancestor was not going to be happy about the damage to his castle. “We’re protected by D. Once we get to the garden, the others will be waiting for us.”

It was annoying to Mayerling that he had been essentially made into bait, but there was no one else that he trusted to protect Charlotte as she acted as the main bait. Alan Elbourne wanted her back badly enough to risk going to a vampire’s castle and throwing his lot in with a family of crooks, so D pointed out that he was less likely to actually harm her while the rest of them did not have that protection. Thus, luring them to a place where they had the advantage over the three humans such as a dark garden after traveling through brightly lit halls. 

Charlotte’s skirts whispered about her legs as they went, going just fast enough to keep ahead of the three tired humans, and he found himself enjoying this lethal cat and mouse, whisking her around corners to hear the pounding feet behind them desperately trying to catch up before Charlotte and Mayerling vanished from sight. Mayerling was nice enough to pause a couple of times to place a loving kiss on her hand as she giggled and blushed in delight, letting their pursuers get a brief rest before they were leading them through the castle again.

It was strange to walk through the deserted hallways after seeing so much life in them for the past three weeks, but it was also reassuring that there was no one for Elbourne to grab as a hostage, and Mayerling breathed a small sigh of relief as they came to the open archway that led to their destination. It was less of a garden and more of an open green space with a few wild flowers dotted around it, perfect for any confrontation that was to happen.

“May I have this dance, my love?” Charlotte asked, her voice overly loud for their followers, and she laughed, loud and delighted, as he swung her into his arms to waltz through the grass. Mayerling was aware of the people who were standing on the balcony that overlooked this garden, but he ignored them as he ignored the three people who staggered into the garden, slightly out of breath. He kept his attention completely focused on Charlotte, a soft smile on his face, as they waltzed to music only they could hear.

“Charlotte! Get away from him right now!” bellowed Alan, and Mayerling whirled her around, catching a glimpse of the man as he started storming his way across the grass. King hesitated at the edge before making his way over, but it was Ten that truly caught Mayerling’s attention. She was staring at both of them in undisguised fury which he had last seen on Carmilla’s face right before he had cut her body apart with his wing as he carried Charlotte to safety. 

Yes, whatever was left of Carmilla had found a willing host in Ten.

“Lady Charlotte and Baron Mayerling are my guests and welcome to live within my lands.”

Even though he had been expecting it, Mayerling still flinched slightly at the sound of the Sacred Ancestor’s voice ringing through the night, and he continued dancing with Charlotte as if he hadn’t heard the King of the Vampires. He did, however, start to move her farther away from the humans to allow the vampire hunter all the room he needed to act.

Alan whirled around and snarled, a gun in his hand. “I’m taking my sister home where she belongs right after I blow that damned vampire’s head off!” he shouted. “And no one is going to stop me!”

Mayerling resisted the urge to grab Charlotte and run, especially when that gun pointed their way a few directions, and Charlotte curled closer into his arms in case he had to do just that. Armored clothing aside, she was still more vulnerable than he was. It was quite obvious that Alan was even more insane than Mayerling first thought, or something had happened along the way to make him that way. Perhaps what was left of Carmilla had affected him as well, turning him into this obsessed and raving madman with a gun.

“You three are trespassers, murderers, and criminals,” continued the Sacred Ancestor, and Mayerling abandoned the waltzing to physically pull Charlotte away from the center of the garden while Alan was distracted. There was a small door that was hidden behind a bush she could duck into, and Chō was waiting there to spirit his lady off to safety. “For your crimes against my kingdom, I sentence you three to death.”

“Another senile old man,” huffed Ten, finally stepping into the garden, and Mayerling watched as her eyes flared with a red light. “You could not destroy me before, Dracula, and you won’t destroy me now!”

“Ah, Carmilla. I was wondering if you were going to make an appearance or hide behind your latest mask,” remarked the Sacred Ancestor, and Mayerling didn’t hesitate to shove Charlotte through the door to safety. With the confirmation that Carmilla was indeed inside Ten and apparently taking over, Mayerling wasn’t about to risk Charlotte’s life. Not when he came so close to losing her the first time they had come face to face with Carmilla.

Alan frowned and glanced at Ten. “What is he talking about?” he demanded, his gun wavering slightly as if he wasn’t sure who he wanted to shoot first. “Carmilla’s dead. I destroyed her personally.”

“You destroyed a remnant of her, foolish human,” drawled the Sacred Ancestor even as Mayerling returned to the garden to draw any attention as needed. “Baron Mayerling destroyed her physical body and the Vampire Hunter known as D destroyed her spirit. All you destroyed was an echo of what she was, and a fraction of that echo now resides within the woman.”

“Where’s D?” demanded Alan, his head whipping around as if the dhampir was going to appear at his command. It seemed Alan was quite easily distracted which did not say much for his state of mind. “He lied to me as he never intended on fulfilling his half of our bargain.”

Mayerling barely managed to not jump when a dark shadow seemed to materialize out of the night and form into the very vampire hunter that had been discussed. Alan’s gun immediately pointed towards D who seemed unphased at having a weapon pointed at him. Especially one that it was not known what sort of damage it did.

“You bastard! I paid you good money to bring my sister back and instead you trotted off with them to some  _ vampire’s _ castle!” snarled Alan, and there was a crazed light in the human’s eyes that Mayerling didn’t like at all. Crazy people had the habit of acting in the most unexpected ways or even contrary to how anyone expected them to lash out. Mayerling hated that he was unable to predict what Alan was going to do. 

“I was hired under the explanation that Charlotte Elbourne had been kidnapped by Baron Mayerling,” D stated, his voice cool and emotionless, and Mayerling silently backed into a shadow, not drawing any attention to himself as he watched, very glad that Charlotte had been spirited off to safety. D shook his head very slightly. “As she willingly left with the Noble in question, the contract between us is void, and your deposit is forfeited.”

“Then I’ll just have to take my money out of your hide!” shouted Alan, and Mayerling tensed as his finger tightened on the trigger. 

There was a flash of light, lightning without sound or perhaps a falling star, followed by a thump of something hitting the ground. Mayerling blinked in surprise just as Alan screamed, clutching the bloody stump where his hand had been neatly severed in the blink of an eye. Mayerling’s eyes moved over to where D was standing, and he took in the little details that indicated it had been D and not anyone else that had severed Alan’s hand. The soft sway of his cape as it settled again, the slight shift in his stance, and the sword in his right hand that had been the source of that flash of light. 

If D had demonstrated that sort of skill against Mayerling on top of the coach the first time they had met, then Mayerling would not have been in any position to travel to Castle Chaythe, nor would he have seen another sunrise. It made him realize now just how much D had held back during their confrontations.

Alan dropped to his knees, still clutching his stump, but it was obvious to everyone that he was going to bleed out right there, thus fulfilling the Sacred Ancestor’s decree. Mayerling watched with an unconcerned expression as the man slowly toppled over, his eyes rolling back into his head as he passed out.

Carmilla in Ten’s body screamed in surprise, instantly getting Mayerling’s attention as she staggered forward a few steps. Behind her was King, holding a bloodied knife in his hand.

“As my daughter is dead, it seems only fitting her body dies as well,” remarked King in an almost eerie manner. He sounded for all the world that he was simply discussing the weather or perhaps remarking on a chore he had to finish. “Especially as you murdered my wife.”

Snarling, Carmilla spun, her hand lashing out with vampiric speed, and King cried out as sharp claws found his eyes, removing them from his head. “Foolish old man,” she spat, those fingers wrapping around his throat and pulling him towards her. “At least you’ll be good for one thing.”

Whirling to put King between her and the rest of the courtyard, Carmilla yanked his head to one side before sinking fangs into his throat. From the strangled breathing coming from the dying old man, it was obvious she had done exactly as Yasha had told him when they had first gotten together. King’s windpipe had been punctured by her fangs, and he was quickly dying in her grip. Unfortunately for Mayerling’s piece of mind, the worst thing to see was the crimson color suddenly bursting through the formerly chestnut curls and how pale her skin was growing as her features took on a more familiar appearance. One that had offered him hope for him and his lady only for it to be all a lie.

Why wasn’t D attacking when Carmilla was vulnerable? Mayerling glanced over at the vampire hunter, wanting to know what stopped his actions only to find a growing darkness surrounding him, almost a living shadow, and the pale Noble tensed, his eyes widening. Was this some sort of new ability Carmilla had somehow developed that was keeping D where he was?

_ Baron Mayerling, join us and allow my son the freedom to work. _ The voice seemed to whisper through his mind, but Mayerling knew exactly who it was. Bowing his head in acceptance, he easily reshaped his arms and cape into a pair of graceful bat-like wings before jumping into the air. A few hard flaps had him gaining enough height to glide to the balcony, and he landed on the clear section behind the various generals that were flanking the Sacred Ancestor. A brief thought had his wings back into arms, and he walked over to where Charlotte was standing next to Chō, gathering his lady into his arms. Charlotte leaned against him, but like the others, her attention was focused on the garden below.

In the few seconds it took him to relocate, Carmilla had thrown aside the body of King and was slowly approaching the apparently frozen D. Her hair fell nearly to her ankles in a straight, crimson sheet, and there was nothing left of Ten’s features. Whatever had found a home in Ten Heart was in full control now, wiping out the human host completely. Mayerling had heard of such a possibility among the older vampires, but to see such an act sent a shiver down his spine. How could one defeat an enemy who had the ability to take over whomever they wished?

“Poor little hunter,” sneered Carmilla, stopping in front of D, and even at this distance, Mayerling could see the look of distaste on her face. “I am not one to make the same mistake twice, and this is an illusion you are not going to be escaping from.”

Her nails lengthened into a deadly blade, and her arm lashed forward, aiming for D’s heart. It was all Mayerling could do to remain where he was instead of jumping down to help save his lover, but he had to believe that D would be able to defeat any tricks she had. Charlotte jumped in his arms when those sharp nails sank into D’s chest, but Mayerling gasped when he realized that it hadn’t been D those deadly points had penetrated but an after image, the hunter having moved so fast that the mind believed he had still been there. 

“Come out,  _ dhampir! _ ” spat Carmilla, turning a slow circle as she searched for where D was, and Mayerling wanted to jump down there and rip her throat out for the obvious slur she meant that word to be. The only thing that stopped him was the Sacred Ancestor’s disappointment in his actions should he choose to follow such an instinct. “I will make your death swift and painless. Continue to defy me, and not even your father will save you from my anger.”

Hector snorted, and Mayerling watched him shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “She always did have an inflated sense of self importance,” drawled the silver haired Forgemaster, his gloved hand resting on Ace’s shoulder. The teen was white faced but there was strength in his eyes that showed he wasn’t going to let the events he was watching affect him. “I think that was what gave her such a silver tongue. She believed she was always right and thus could convince others of the same.”

“Possibly, but she is rattled, a fragment of her original power remaining to take over a human,” countered Isaac, his eyes on the tableau below. If Mayerling didn’t know better, he would almost suspect the dark skinned Forgemanster of displaying a sense of humor. “She has completely forgotten that we are up here. Not something that the Bloody Countess would have done at the height of her abilities even with anger clouding her judgement.”

“The bodies will be taken to your forges, and they will be added to our defenses,” the Sacred Ancestor stated, and a shiver ran down Mayerling’s spine at the thought of what manner of creatures the two humans might make from those bodies. Monsters made from Nightmares given flesh and form, under the Sacred Ancestor’s command. He really didn’t want to come face to face with any of those monsters, but now he knew what happened to those that trespassed on these lands. “Consider it a test to see if the young one has any talent in that area.”

A thoughtful hum came from Hector. “It has been a while since anyone showed an inclination for Forging,” he remarked, glancing at Isaac, and Mayerling wondered how long it had been since a new Forgemaster had been added to their ranks. “It might be interesting to see if he does have a talent.”

“Once Carmilla has been dealt with, Hector,” Isaac stated, his voice mild and unconcerned. “Then she will receive the honor of becoming one of the guardians of our lord’s lands.”

“Of course, Isaak,” agreed Hector, and if Mayerling hadn’t known they were discussing the twisting of human bodies into monstrous demons, he could have believed that they had been discussing the weather or what they were having for lunch.

Shaking his head, Mayerling turned his attention back to the garden below them where Carmilla was slowly stalking around the open area, obviously looking for D. A faint frown touched Mayerling’s face as he also started looking around, trying to find the elusive hunter, but there was no sign of him. It was as D simply vanished into the shadows, but Mayerling knew that the dhampir hadn’t left the area.

A very impressive trick.

“Come out, you coward!” screamed Carmilla, whirling around to lash at what turned out to be shadows. “I won’t let you make a fool out of me!”

“Lady, you don’t need us to make a fool out of you. You’re doing just fine on your own,” drawled the rough voice of the Servant, and Mayerling bit back a laugh at that statement. That prompted a shriek of rage from Carmilla as she raised her hand before bringing it down, and bolts of lightning flashed down from the clear sky. Charlotte screamed in fear and surprise, and Mayerling had her wrapped up in his cape for protection even as he turned her away from the edge of the balcony, protecting her with his own body. 

The pain and fire from a lightning strike didn’t happen, and Mayerling cautiously lifted his head to find smoke was rising from the ground of the garden below. The other generals had drawn back, Hector shielding Ace with his own body, but the Sacred Ancestor remained unchanged save for the amused smirk on his face. Straightening, Mayerling helped Charlotte regain her balance as they returned to the railing to watch Carmilla throw lighting around the area in a desperate attempt to find D.

“I will flay the flesh from your bones and drain your body dry!” shrieked Carmilla, barely heard over the lightning. Mayerling blinked, sure he had seen some of that lightning bend towards one of the corners away from the castle. Frankly, Carmilla wasn’t doing herself any favors with the lighting as she was rendering herself deaf and blind with the repeated strikes, but he supposed her temper must have finally snapped. 

The next strike verified what he had previously seen. The lightning was indeed bending before it hit the ground, flashing into a shadow to vanish among the other strikes, and Mayerling chuckled as he realized the Servant must be eating the bolts of electricity. D was biding his time and would strike when the time was right.

It was an eternity of seconds before the lightning stopped, leaving Carmilla in the center of a dead and burnt ground. Her hair was plastered to her face, and she was gasping as if she had run a marathon to the moon and back. Mayerling realized what D must have suspected this entire time. Carmilla had a  _ human’s _ stamina despite the outward vampiric appearance. She was limited by the body she had possessed, and the transformation wasn’t thorough enough to give her the usual strength she had possessed even when she was a corpse in a coffin.

“You won’t win,” gasped Carmilla, staggering slightly on her feet, and that rough laugh herald D emerging from the shadows, his sword in his right hand while his left was outstretched, his palm facing Carmilla. Mayerling could make out the wizened face of the Servant on the normally smooth skin.

“Have any more of that tasty lightning?” inquired the Servant, smacking its lips. “Been a while since I got to enjoy two elements at once like that.”

Her shriek held no trace of sanity left in it, and she staggered towards D, her hand drawn back with her long dagger like nails pointed at him. D’s left hand dropped to grip his sword, and in one smooth move, he brought the blade up just in time for her to run onto the end of it, the sharp metal easily piercing her chest. She jerked to a halt, her arm stretching out in an attempt to injure him one last time, but there was too much sword between her and D. In a smooth move, D jerked the sword from her chest before almost flicking his hands, and her head sailed through the air. It bounced a couple of times before coming to rest in the burnt and blackened grass as her body collapsed in front of him.

Applause broke out among those gathered on the balcony, and Mayerling found himself clapping along as D flicked the bit of blood off his sword before it was returned to the sheath across his back. It had been a masterful battle, and Mayerling understood now why D had hidden in the shadows. How better to understand just what abilities and the sort of stamina one’s enemy had but to allow them to work themselves into frustration and a possible loss of temper?

“Beautifully done, my son,” called the Sacred Ancestor, and D easily jumped into the air. Mayerling watched as he came to land as lightly as a bird on the balcony before turning to face those gathered there. Below, a couple of burly men emerged and started gathering up the bodies, loading them into what looked like a cart of some sort, and Mayerling focused on D as the scent of ozone and heat came from him. “Dr. Liao will be expecting you and young Ace to ensure you are both uninjured from your confrontations.”

“By your leave, sire,” stated D with a bow before gesturing for Ace to follow him. 

Mayerling looked up at the Sacred Ancestor. “May Charlotte and I escort them to ensure they make it there safely, my lord?”

It was more about ensuring that D was indeed mostly unharmed from the confrontation, but Mayerling knew he couldn’t leave unless dismissed by the Sacred Ancestor. Those dark garnet eyes stared down at him, fire burning in their depths, before that proud head dipped slightly, giving him all the permission he needed. Charlotte stepped up on Ace’s other side with a warm smile but she didn’t touch him as Mayerling fell into place next to D who gave him an unreadable look. D nodded once, and together the four of them left the balcony for Dr. Liao’s territory. 

Behind them, the slow creak of an axle under pressure faded as the bodies were carried off to the Forges, their new lives as guardians of the kingdom awaiting them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end and a beginning.

The usual armor settled easily around his body as Yasha finished his preparations for his next trip beyond the borders of his father’s kingdom. The traveler’s hat lay on his bed next to his sword and saddlebags that needed to be refilled of the usual supplies he took with him while on the road. Hector would already have a cyberhorse picked out and waiting for him when he reached the courtyard, and the Servant was already grumbling about having to get back to work.

It had been a week since Carmilla and the Hearts had been killed, and everyone had easily settled into their lives in Castle Dracul once more. When Ace received a clean bill of health from Dr. Liao, he was shuffled off into Hector’s care, and it was discovered that he did have a bit of a talent for being a Devil Forgemaster, but it would require careful encouragement and training for it to grow beyond the spark it was currently. Chō was also taking advantage of the young man’s ability to Scry to help bolster her own network of information while Charlotte had been splitting her time between learning everything she could of the princess’ networks and her lovers as she would be taking over when Chō was too far along with child to be able to work longer hours.

A small smile touched Yasha’s lips as he remembered how excited Chō had been to find out the pregnancy had taken quickly, and as promised, Dr. Liao and his father were already watching her development. Yasha was happy for her, and while he would never be a father to her child or have any sort of relationship with Chō, he hoped to be part of the child’s life simply by living in the castle once his job was done. Of course, once that happened, Yasha hoped that he, Mayerling, and Charlotte might be in a position to talk about their own family expanding.

“Ya know, I never really gave it much of a thought about what would happen when you didn’t have to hunt anymore,” mused the Servant, apparently picking up on Yasha’s train of thoughts. “I mean, you’re not gonna have much of a use for me if you're not out there hunting, are you?”

Yasha chuckled and shook his head, picking up his hat to settle on his head. Trust the Servant to start borrowing trouble before it was necessary, but he supposed that was just the Servant being pragmatic.

“We’ll figure that out when we reach that day,” he stated, boxing up the prince in his mind once more to allow the vampire hunter to take over. Slinging his saddlebags over his shoulder, he grabbed his sword and left to finish the last of his preparations. 

Years of practice had him packing his saddlebags with ease, tucking everything in the little pockets that lined the bags before filling the space in the middle with everything else he was going to need. A handful of rough hewn wood throwing needles were retrieved from the armory as well as a new care kit for his sword as the last had been lost during Benge’s attack after the Barbaroi Village, having fallen out of his saddlebag when his cyberhorse ended up in the bottom of the ravine. Stopping by Medical had Dr. Liao handing him a sealed case of blood pills and a fully stocked first aid kit that he would undoubtedly use on other people, but he knew the good doctor meant well. 

D had to admit he was a bit surprised that Mayerling nor Charlotte had crossed his path at all during his resupplying, but he understood that they had their own jobs to do and couldn’t spend the entire day by his side no matter how much he might want them to. He did hope that he could say goodbye to them before he left.

He stopped at the top of the stairs leading down into the Great Hall, and he blinked in surprise to find Mayerling and Charlotte standing there. The pale Noble was wearing the clothes he had when they had first faced each other, and Charlotte was clad in a white dress and green cloak, reminiscent of what she wore when the two of them had spoken in the water garden what seemed like a lifetime ago. Both smiled at D as he walked down the stairs to join them on the landing.

“We were hoping to catch you before you left, my prince,” Mayerling stated, an inviting smile on his face as D stopped to face him with Charlotte standing between them. He reached out to rest a hand on Charlotte’s lower back even as he stared at D. “You will be missed but the princess has assured us that we will be able to send messages to you through her network.”

“Perhaps we might even sneak out with that same network and briefly meet up with you for a night or a day,” Charlotte added with a soft smile as D reached out to rest his own hand against her lower back, brushing against Mayerling’s fingers that were there. They formed a three sided box, but it was a delightful warmth that filled him, chasing away the usual chill that seemed to come with the role of the vampire hunter. 

“I would not ask such a thing of you,” D admitted, his eyes flicking between them. He did not wish to put them in any danger by having them venture beyond the borders of his father’s kingdom, especially with how people would attack them for being together.

“Silly D, you’re not asking because we’re volunteering,” teased Charlotte, tugging him down to place a soft kiss on his lips. D sighed into the kiss, his lashes fluttering against his cheek as he enjoyed the feel of her lips against his. Far too soon, she was pulling back only for Mayerling to replace her, his kiss a bit more demanding but just as welcome.

“I believe we should make a promise to each other,” remarked Mayerling, gently taking D’s sword from the dhampir’s hand to place the point on the floor, sinking into the red carpet beneath their feet. Charlotte wrapped her hands around the handle as Mayerling’s hand rested on the pommel, and they both looked at D. Unsure where this was going but willing to play along, D reached out to rest his own hand on top of Mayerling’s.

“I, Charlotte Elbourne, promise Baron Mayerling and the Vampire Hunter known as D to hold your secrets as if they are my own, to love both of you unconditionally, and to remain faithful to you both for the rest of my days,” she announced, and for a few seconds, D had the strangest feeling of wedding vows being exchanged but that was ridiculous. This was certainly not a wedding between them, but promises.

“I, Baron Mayerling, promise the Vampire Hunter known as D and Charlotte Elbourne to hold your secrets as if they are my own, to love both of you unconditionally, and to remain faithful to you both for the rest of my days,” Mayerling stated, and D had to admit it was rather amusing even if he knew he was going to mean those promises with everything he was.

“I, Yakov Mordecai Tepes Dracula, promise Charlotte Elbourne and Baron Mayerling to hold your secrets as if they are my own, to love both of you unconditionally, and to remain faithful to you both for the rest of my days,” promised D, feeling the slight nudging to use his actual name instead of his title. 

A bit of  _ something _ slid through him, but he ignored it as it seemed as if he was the only one who felt it, but both Mayerling and Charlotte smiled at him as they lifted their hands, allowing D to retrieve his sword. He slung it across his back to get it out of the way before shifting his saddlebag to the opposite shoulder, and he looked at Charlotte and Mayerling as they stepped forward to stand on either side of him.

“May we escort you out to your mount, my prince?” inquired Mayerling, but D had a suspicion that it was more out of being polite than any desire for D’s permission. Instead, he dipped his head and started down the stairs with the two of them at his sides.

It was strangely comforting to have this sort of honor guard to see him off, far too used to simply getting on his cyberhorse and riding off with his father or whomever watching for a window in the castle. This was much more comforting, to know that they would also be here, waiting for him when he returned, no matter how long that next visit was.

The sun hadn’t risen above the horizon yet, but the sky was a lighter blue and pink, promising that dawn wasn’t that far away, and D ignored it as he strode towards the cyberhorse that was waiting in the center of the courtyard. He blinked in surprise to see a  _ familiar _ old man standing there holding the reins instead of Hector.

“Knew I’d find you here,” greeted Poke, his wrinkled face twisting in a smile as he petted the nose of the cyberhorse. “This is the second time you’ve saved my life.”

“Another believed you did not deserve to be thrown away,” D stated, fastening the saddlebag behind his mount’s tack. With Poke holding the reins, he wasn’t surprised to find that this was the very cyberhorse that the old man had made and then sold to D back in Garucia. “I am glad to see you accepted the invitation to live here.”

Poke snorted and patted the cyberhorse’s neck. “That young man, Hector, has a stable full of cyberhorses and no one to oversee their daily upkeep,” he countered, shaking his head, and D’s lips twitched at the thought of Hector being  _ young _ by any stretch of the imagination. “Besides, I couldn’t turn down the offer to put my talents to use for the rest of my life. No matter how long that might be.”

D inclined his head before swinging up into the saddle with a well practiced ease as he gathered up the reins from Poke. The old man gave the cyberhorse one last pat on the neck before he stepped back, giving D room to move. D paused for a moment and glanced back at the entrance of the castle to find Mayerling standing there with his arm around Charlotte’s waist, and both of them raised a hand in farewell. He touched the brim of his hat in acknowledgement before whirling the cyberhorse around to speed for the gates that were opening.

He grinned slightly as he slipped through the gates, his shoulders nearly brushing the doors to the Servant’s grumbling before he turned his mount towards the main road that led out of the Sacred Ancestor’s kingdom. The path ahead of him stretched far, but it wasn’t as lonely as it had been with the knowledge that two people who loved him completely waited for him at home with open arms and welcoming smiles. He had a job to do, but it no longer weighed as heavily on his shoulders.

The sun broke the horizon, illuminating the black cyberhorse and its breathtakingly beautiful rider clad in black before the shadows under the giant trees swallowed up the Vampire Hunter known only as D.

[Artwork for Face to Face](http://quantumbang.org/artist-showcase-izzy-hound-for-face-to-face/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I wrote this for the Quantum Bang challenge, and the wonderful Izzy Hound made some gorgeous artwork to go along with it. I hope the link I posted works.


End file.
